


【Stony】Side By Side/比肩而行

by JingGHachisu



Category: Edge of Tomorrow - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (tony/omc) but just blowjob, Happy Ending, Live&Die&Repeat, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingGHachisu/pseuds/JingGHachisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark一开始以为他只是惹恼了军方上层，所以被秘密扔上了前线参加一场不可能赢的战争。他在战场上看见了战争英雄Steve Rogers，没想到那是他们相见的第一面也是最后一面。Tony因为意外与外星体的Omega互通精神，陷入了时间回廊。为了再次见到Steve，Tony一遍又一遍地重复着6月9日这一天的过程只是为了将Steve救出来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspace/gifts).



> Notes  
> · 明日边缘AU背景，但请勿代入原电影设定，没有看过电影食用本文更佳；  
> · 年龄设定：Steve Rogers 27岁，Tony Stark 22岁；  
> · 微鹰寡、Hulk/Bruce Banner水仙向、锤基兄弟向；  
> · 咆哮突击队及复仇者同时出场设定；  
> · 本番中偶尔出现粗口，请注意；  
> · HE  
> 申明：角色都属于漫威，OOC都算我的

只要一抬头就能直接看到宇宙的机会不多。

是的，我指，宇宙。

 

\- 零 -

 

他们都用“梦想家”“天才”“爱国者”“慈善家”这样的名词来形容我，当然，我知道他们更喜欢用“花花公子”“亿万富豪”“疯子”来显示我的与众不同。

四岁会做电路板、六岁制造引擎、十七岁从MIT毕业……巴拉巴拉巴拉，随便什么。

媒体们都偏向于把我描述成一个独具一格的“天才”，我确定这是一个褒义词，但我其实不在乎。

不管怎样，我相信自己曾经与你们拥有过一个共同点——当我还只是一个仅仅比较难对付的小少爷时，每当父亲把自己关在实验室里直到深夜，我热衷于打开天窗仰望星空，好奇那里会不会有生命存在。

“人生永远不会让你失望。”

我想用这句话来概括几年来发生的一切，但是似乎不太恰当。

第一次攻击发生在法国巴黎，没有人预见到这场灾难。那一年我正好21岁，用新闻的标题来说，叫做“浪子回头”，继任史塔克工业的首席执行官。

那是一个与任何星期六都极其相似的普通周末，几乎所有人都沉浸在松散舒适的假日气氛里，没有人会在大白天的时候抬头去观察天空有什么异样。

 

*********************

一个男婴平躺在杜伊勒里公园草地边的摇篮里。“嘛，嘛嘛叭！”他注意到了与以往不同的一幕，伸直了手臂指向那个在云层间缓缓变大的洞口，有什么东西像是复活节的彩蛋一样噼噼啪啪地掉下来，并且越来越多。“啊，啊，嘛嘛！”男婴激动地挥动着四肢想要引起母亲的注意。

“宝贝，你看见什么了？”他的母亲轻抚着儿子柔软的肚子，想让他安静下来。

当阴影降落在他们头顶时，这位母亲才发觉事情有些不对劲，但是一切都已经晚了。

*********************

 

“模仿者”外星人在极短的时间里就占领了以法国为中心的数个欧洲国家，同时在以相当快的速度侵袭周边的其他国家。

三个月后，世界各国从没像这次一样，这么快地就联合在一起。

波兰沦陷后的第二天，地球联盟就成立了。

战况一度恶劣过，我们连续丢失了罗马尼亚、保加利亚、乌克兰、意大利和西班牙，葡萄牙还在支撑，但是情况不容乐观。

我们不能输地更多了。

这些巨大的多脚异形一样的家伙！

这样糟糕以及更加糟糕的情况持续到第二年时，一切开始得到了控制。亚洲及欧洲大陆以俄罗斯和中国为首，将与模仿者的战线拖在乌拉尔山脉与喜马拉雅山脉的雪线之下，而欧盟与英美则从海岸线开始加紧围剿。

战争从开始到现在，从没有像最近一段时间这样顺利过。

 

—— Tony Stark

\- 壹 -

 

Tony Stark被整齐划一的脚步声和高亮的口号声吵醒时，还觉得昏昏沉沉的。该死的，他昨晚不该喝那么多酒。Tony揉着太阳穴，用左手抹了一把脸，宿醉带给他的感觉真是太熟悉了，Damn it，今天应该还有一场武器展示会要参加，那将决定史塔克工业未来的主要客户群。

Tony十分痛恨与政府做交易，并不是指他不愿意赚钱，正相反，和政府做生意反而有更多油水可赚，他只是很讨厌与那些只会打官腔的议员或者主管浪费时间。在此之前，更多的是Obadiah Stane与他们接触，在Howard Stark去世后，整个史塔克工业的运转也是他一直在独立支撑。但是Obadiah跟Tony说，既然已经决定回来接手父亲留下的产业，他就必须熟悉并且开始学着自己处理这些业务，“我是个老年人了，Tony，这个公司不应该一直依靠着我，它还是叫做Stark的。”

而Senator Stern，那个连睾丸都被脂肪取代的胖子，真不知道他是用什么办法爬到军方上层的，很明显，抖动的肥肉以及相对渺小的大脑并不能帮助他什么。

Tony又用右手舟骨揉了揉眼睛，挣扎着坐了起来。这地方并不舒服，Tony感觉他的背部，不，全身都有着不同程度的酸痛。

“Stark先生，您要是不愿意交出Jericho炸弹的设计图和相关资料，我发誓，这会让您付出代价。”Stern用那因为过于肥胖而显得毫无威慑力的尖锐声音持续伤害Tony的耳膜，“而您肯定不愿意受到如此对待。”

Tony压根就没把他放在心上。

“新兵！你准备睡到什么时候！”一声暴喝炸响在Tony的头顶，伴随着他脑袋下垫着的行李袋被狠狠踹上一脚的震动，这一切都显得不那么像个梦。

“你喊我什么？”Tony努力适应着洒在脸上的阳光，睁开眼睛环视他身处的地方——这不是马里布的别墅，也不是位于纽约曼哈顿的史塔克大厦！

Tony一下子蹦了起来，这个动作让他有几秒钟的时间因为瞬间血压过低大脑供血不足而头晕目眩眼前发黑，踉踉跄跄下被对方一把扶住。

“这可不该是一个新兵应有的打扮。”Tony现在可以看清呵斥他的那个人了。高个黑人，看起来结实而又健壮，不怒而威，而且非常难说话。

Tony低头看看自己一身虽然皱得厉害但仍然彰显着不菲价格的西装，点了点头，“我很高兴你看出了这一点……”他眯起眼睛看清了黑人的军衔，“上校。”Tony挺直了背拍拍衣服，想让自己看起来不那么狼狈，“如你所见，我并不是什么新兵。很抱歉，我不太记得我是怎么到……呃……这处军营来的。我要求见你们的指挥官。”

“这里除了新兵，没有别的。”黑人上校狐疑地盯着Tony的脸。

“Rhodes上校，这里没你的事了，这个人交给我就好。”一个穿着黑色高级西装的男人走了过来，他远远地就对黑人上校做了个手势，示意他可以离开了。

Tony第一次感觉一个看起来像是政府官员的人在他眼里是如此亲切友爱，“你好先生，我不知道这中间出了什么误会，我叫Tony Stark，是个企业家，也许是我昨天喝多了陪同Stern先生来的，而我今天下午还有一个新型武器展示会要参加，时间已经不早了，我希望可以马上安排我离开这里。”他拍了拍口袋，尴尬地说，“很明显，我还遗落了我的手机。”

“Stark先生，很荣幸见到你。”西装男微笑着伸出手去有力地握了握Tony的，“你可以叫我Phil。”他用手拉开了领带，给自己的脖子松了口气，“抱歉，我并不是很适应穿这种类型的衣服，”他瞥了一眼Tony的银灰色西装，“但是官僚机构，你知道的。”他看起来很无奈。

在Phil的带领以及四名卫兵的护送下，他们逐渐走入了军营深处。

“这是在纽泽西还是迈阿密？”Tony问道，“我指这个军营。”

“哦不，我们在塞浦路斯。”Phil像是听到了什么笑话，噗嗤一声笑了出来，“抱歉。”他说，但是他看起来并不像是诚心在道歉。

“塞浦路斯？我们在亚欧前线？！”Tony睁大了眼睛，音量不觉抬高了不少，“等等，现在是几月几号？”

“6月8日，怎么了？”

我睡了3天？！

有一个很糟糕的想法从Tony的脑海中冒了出来，他感到自己被恶意绑架了，想到这，Tony马上停下脚步，拉住Phil的胳膊，迫使对方转过身来看着自己，这使得周围的气氛一下子变得很紧张，Tony发誓他听见了那四名卫兵手中枪械上膛的声音，但是他现在根本顾不上这个，“你并不准备带我离开是吗？停机坪在另外一边。”他严肃地看着Phil。

“到此为止。”Phil伸手制止了护卫的进一步动作，微笑从他脸上被拭去，“我收到命令要看住你。”

“看住我？为什么？”Tony愣住了，“你们的武器都是我提供的！你看看那上面史塔克工业的商标！”

“看来你还是想将总裁的角色扮演游戏继续玩下去是吗？”Phil有些不耐烦地将一直背在身后的右手伸了出来，将微型电击枪展示给Tony看，“你想试试吗？”

最坏的预想被证实了，Tony的脑海里顿时跳出好几条解决方案，但是似乎都没有适合现在这种情况的，这些人明显不相信他的话，而论武力，他连一个人都打不过，跑不出两步就会被按倒在地上，还会多吃一次苦头，Tony没有那么愚蠢，所以他只是好好地站在原地。

“Stern参议员的命令，Anthony Stark，你除了姓名与那位有钱的花花公子一模一样，别的一无所有，只是个到处招摇撞骗的逃兵，参议员先生明确提醒，你会挂出他的名字试图蒙混过关，不过你知道军队里是如何对待逃兵的吗？”Phil又摇了摇手里的电击枪，“我希望你不要再重蹈覆辙。”他伸出手将呆若木鸡的Tony拽行一段距离后推进右手边的营帐，“欢迎来到复仇者小队。”

营帐里有5个看起来并不太好相处的人，他们对西装男立正敬礼之后，视线便齐刷刷地集中到Tony的身上。他们之间有男有女，分散着站在帐篷中。留着寸头的那个男人刚刚还在擦拭那把巨大的钢弓；一个远超正常体格的男人，肌肉上擦拭的油让他看起来有些发绿；金色长发的男人手边放着一把巨锤；那个黑人小伙子则带着一脸戏谑的表情打量着Tony；而唯一的女性成员，她看起来并不在意混在一群男人中间，关键是，她看起来可以轻松拗断Tony的脖子。

“Wow，这是准备去参加晚会吗？”黑人小伙开口取笑道，像是说了什么足够大家笑上一整年的话一样耸耸肩摊开了双手。

“这是Tony，我想他已经有了丰富的逃跑经历，所以我要求你们看好他。”Phil说道。

“是个逃兵！”不知道是谁吹了一声口哨，听起来像是帐篷外面凑热闹的。

“十分钟后集合进行体能训练。”Phil丢下这句话，“对了，Stark先生，”他用严厉的口吻说道，“以后记得称呼我为Coulson少将。”

 

这是Tony所面临过的最糟糕的处境了。先不说他该如何逃出这个见鬼的军营，就连想要联系他的助理Pepper都做不到，这里没有电话、手机甚至无线电。而他平时的锻炼都只是凭借兴趣三分钟热度，有时候玩玩拳击，有时候跑跑步，有时候游个泳，当然总得有美女相伴，而不是像现在这样——被一群散发着汗臭味的男人，以及气场超越男人的女人——列队包围着，踏着看起来永无止境的步伐进行负重长跑。

Tony有些气喘，他的两腿都像被灌了铅，而他身边的那些大兵们看起来则完全不受影响。队伍转过一个弯，一幢高大的建筑物随即出现在他们面前，那看起来像是一个简陋的停机库，十几米高的外墙板上喷绘着一副巨大的军队招募广告。

Steve•凡尔登天使•Rogers，Tony当然听说过他，每个人都知道他。Tony自己还曾将这个美国甜心的照片用做宣传，毕竟他们是和政府合作，可惜这个被当作战神的男人似乎并不怎么喜欢用他生产的武器，除了史塔克工业协助制造的机械战甲，他更偏好使用那些看上去百无一用的冷兵器，重剑和盾牌？开玩笑的吧。

被金属和机械包围着的完美比例的身体，他的右手杵着一把巨剑，盾牌套在另一只手臂上，右脚踏着一块巨大的碎石，显得气势十足。

“Captain America！”队伍里有人吹起口哨尖声叫了起来。无论男人女人，他们都爱凡尔登天使，因为他就像个战场上的大天使，挥舞着他的星盾带来胜利，虽然在Tony看来，金色的头发已经足够散发光芒了。

“你说我们明天有可能在战场上遇见他吗？”Tony听见周围有人这么说。

什么，明天？！

Tony震惊地停下脚步，马上就被身后的人推了一把，“跑不动了吗，新人！”队伍里有人高声嘲笑着他，并获得了其他人此起彼伏的起哄,“我打赌他明天在海滩上支撑不到5分钟！”


	2. Chapter 2

\- 贰 -

 

“听好了，我们即将从曼弗雷多尼亚海湾登陆。”运输机在凌晨2点就带着塞浦路斯亚欧前线基地的所有兵力飞向了他们的第一战场。Rhodes上校穿着笨重但是足够重火力的先驱者型机械战甲，他一边说话一边有节奏地用臂甲上的突击枪敲打固定着冲锋士兵的安全架，“最后一次校对你们战斗系统的时间，2分钟后准备降落！”

在组织这场反击战之前，不知道从哪儿来的消息，使得地球联盟军的决策层认定他们已经拥有了足以反攻的最大优势，所以他们秘密地筹划了这次史上参与人数最多的联合作战，力图将模仿者外星人一举压至意大利和奥地利的边境。“这将会成为人类战争史上的一次传奇!”新闻中心是这么说的，他们已经私下邀请了Tony前去参加他们的战时电视评论直播。

讽刺的是，Tony大概不会错过这次上电视的机会了，以另一种方式，因为他最终也没能找到机会离开这里。而从来没有战斗经验的他很可能在一开始就交代在那片沙滩上了。

机械战甲的头盔很重，这使得转动脖子变成了一件困难的事情，而且很大程度上妨碍了Tony的视线，他沉重而短促的呼吸虽然不能在防雾玻璃上留下阻碍视线的白色痕迹，但却让他的耳边回荡着自己充满不安的声音，这明显加重了他的心理负担。

作为最大的军事企业之一，地球联合军使用的武器有近乎一半都是由史塔克工业供应的，而这种型号老旧的机械战甲他们也参与了一部分的设计。一个父亲怎么会不熟悉自己的孩子？Tony让自己沉静下来，深呼吸，然后低头去看右手臂上的操作板。幸运的是，他在研发Jericho的时候也曾经考虑过这套名为“Dummy”的操作系统。几小时前的试穿让他熟悉了该如何迈出步伐，如何做出一些基本的动作，但是就凭这些就想要在战场上活下去还远远不够。Tony想到这里，心又沉了下去。

“1分30秒。”Rhodes上校的声音从头盔内置的扩音器里传了出来，“准备好好打一场胜仗吧，大兵们！”他以官方常用的激情大声说，而这招似乎效果还不错，起码整个船舱的人都多多少少兴奋了起来，除了Tony。

这些听起来让人激昂的话并不能安慰这个半路出家的“新兵”一丝一毫。

“看这小个子一直默不作声，你的铠甲里塞的到底是什么？”Sam——那个看起来充满了嘻哈风的黑人小伙，好像是叫这个名字——他看起来满脸轻松，完全不在乎一分半之后会发生什么。

“大概是一具尸体。”Clint——那个拿弓的男人，Tony认得他的宝贝家伙，因为那是Tony亲自设计的一款兼顾灵敏型和足够威力的爆炸箭头——弓箭手嘻嘻笑着，但是他的语气中似乎并没有多少恶意。

Tony并没有多余的精力去思考周围那些人的笑声中到底有几分是在纯粹地取笑他。他在抓紧一切机会熟悉这套装甲上所有的武器类型和子弹数量。如果合理利用它们，运气好的话他大概可以在海滩上多存活几分钟……Tony叹了一口气，决定不再想下去。

“1分钟，你们注……”Rhodes上校大声宣布道，而随着他的短暂停顿，每一台安全架对应着的底舱板全部咔哒一声打开了，一时间，由于压强的突然变化而高速涌入的气流制造出的声响使Tony失去了对Rhodes上校声音的捕捉。

脚下是一片汪洋，不远处就是已经成为废墟的海湾港口。就在他们的运输机周围还有无数架一模一样的飞行器，不知道总共运送了多少士兵到这里。临近海滩的高空已经有人在有条不紊地降落了，他们一个个按照顺序从机舱底部跳了下去，这使得那些运输机看起来就像某种抛洒受精卵的巨型昆虫一样。

“……还有30秒，准备降落！”经过一段时间的适应，Tony再次听清了指挥官的声音。身边已经有人迫不及待地将手指放在安全架的弹射控制器开关上，准备随时响应命令跳下飞机，参与这场战斗，“牢记你们的……”

 

没有人预料到他们会在半路上就中弹。

Rhodes上校的语音还未落，被炮弹击中而产生的剧烈爆炸就掀动了整架运输机，中弹的那一侧机舱被撕开了一道大口子，有两个不幸的家伙直接就被冲击扎了个对穿。其中一个士兵的面罩内部溅满了鲜血，使人看不清他的具体情况，但是从那一动不动的状态来看估计已经凶多吉少了；而另一个还在拼命挣扎着想把那个从后背扎进去又从自己胸口穿刺出来的铁片拔掉，他大张着嘴拼命往外吐着鲜血，猩红的血从头盔的缝隙里黏糊糊地渗出来，又滴落胸口上。

Tony目瞪口呆地看着这一切，就算他是个以贩售武器吃饭的商人，更多的时候也只是蹲在实验室里摆弄他的发明或是徘徊于声色犬马的场所与那些同样穿着昂贵西装的人交谈或争锋，而他从未如此近距离地见过在重型武器攻击下受到伤害的人们，这一幕使得他完全僵住了。他与那两个不幸的人隔了两个过道，血腥味却似乎已经飘进了他的呼吸器里，让他一阵干呕，四肢像被灌了铅一样无法动弹。

“快跳下去！”Rhodes上校是第一个反应过来的人，他从地上爬起来，拼命地敲打着离他最近的几个人，“不想死的赶快跳下去！！！”

Clint和Sam是最快响应这个命令的人，接着，机舱里剩下的士兵们在几秒内陆续按下了弹射控制器，像颗豆子一样被喷了出去。

“Stark！”Rhodes上校用力地踹了Tony一下，“你还愣着干什么！”他啐了一口，“干！”然后用力拍下了Tony控制器上那个红色的开关。

“Nooooo！！！”Tony反应过来，他慌张地舞动着四肢试图阻止这一切。

但是他已经被反推器扔了出去。

 

由于遭到了始料未及的突袭，地球联盟军的部分战队暂时陷入了一片混乱，这并不是一个好兆头。不少运输机还在正常飞行中就被击毁，像流星一样拖着浓烟的尾巴坠落下来。

由于剧烈的动作，被安全绳吊着的Tony像个陀螺一样不停地转圈，伴随着剧烈的失重感，这让他胃里感到一阵翻腾，情况简直糟糕地难以描述。还没等他把自己稳定下来，Tony就不可避免地一头扎进了浅滩的沙水里。周围是此起彼伏的爆炸声，士兵们的呼喊声，枪械发出的突突声……所有的这些在Tony的耳畔交织成一首令人大脑空白的背景乐。

初次走上战场带来与生俱来的恐慌和强大的求生本能，令Tony顾不得头晕目眩以及想吐的感觉，拼命从沙土里爬了起来。他跌跌撞撞地刚向前走了两步，一个不知道从哪里飞来的导弹就一头栽在距离他不远的地方，飞起的沙土普索索地溅了他一脸。Tony用手抹了一把面罩，想让自己本来已经十分狭小的视野变得清楚一些。沙土见缝插针，有不少落进了他的衣服里，那让他非常不舒服，但是比起这片混战的浅滩，这根本不算什么。

“快让开！！！”Tony还在试图抖落身上的沙石，突然一个从后方而来的冲击力将他撞开，Tony绊在了自己的脚上，他没法刹住这个势头，直接滚进了一个沙坑里，几乎与此同时，一架起火的运输机擦着他的面罩从上方翻滚了过去。

“Oh my god！”Tony睁大眼睛眨了眨，想要确认自己还完好无损地活着。拍拍身体，四肢俱全。除了身上因为翻滚和跌撞造成的钝痛，其他似乎都很正常。Tony赶紧手脚并用爬了起来，他不知道刚才是谁撞了过来，但是那声音听起来还算耳熟，大概是复仇者小队里的谁，幸亏那个人他才不至于……

然后，Tony就在他刚刚站着的地方看见了一块属于Hulk的残肢，一小块还完好的皮肤上泛着青绿色的油光，十分好认。Tony这回真的忍不住了，他甩开头盔，胃里一阵翻搅，就吐了出来，眼角因为痛苦而挤出了泪水。

他害死了一个人，一个救了他一命的队友，而他什么都做不了。

 

重新将Tony从严重的自我厌恶中拉出来的是从刚才那艘被击毁的运输舱里传来的巨响。

Captain America，Steve Rogers，一脚踹开了已经变形的舱门，背着那面星盾，拖着巨刃走了出来。Steve没有带头盔，不知道是不是在刚才的意外中丢失了。

属于6月9日的太阳才刚刚跃过地平线，阳光将Tony的影子拉长，却迎面照在Steve的身上。Steve的金发有些蓬乱，但是这依然不影响他在Tony的眼里像一块金子一样发着光。

Steve走出舱门的第一个动作便是皱了一下眉头，警惕地四处张望着，第六感告诉他这里并不安全，必须赶紧离开。

仿佛应证了他的想法，随着一阵悉悉索索的声音，一只模仿者蠕动着它的触手从运输机舱头的阴影里冒了出来。

Tony第一次亲眼看见地球的侵略者，他们就像长着数条触手的金属异形，行动迅速，动作灵敏。

Steve注意到了Tony的存在，他大吼了一句什么，但是Tony没有听清。

那只模仿者似乎被Steve吸引了注意力，它放弃了Tony转头向Steve冲去。Steve同一时间后退几步将他与模仿者的距离拉开，背后的微型导弹发射器随着他的动作飞快地架在了他的两侧肩头上，趁对方还未贴近便将它轰下了舱顶。Steve的动作丝毫没有受到发射器反作用力的影响，借助脚部喷射器的冲力一跃跳上了舱顶，顺势挥起那把巨大的重剑直直劈上了试图再度占领高地的模仿者头部。

 

另一只模仿者从废墟另一侧跳出来的时候，Tony试图大声提醒那个金发战士，但是沉浸在战斗中的Steve并没有搭理他。“他也许并不需要我。”Tony对自己说，他重新站了起来。

居然这么快就适应了这个地方，变得麻木，Tony自己都敢不相信这种微妙的转变。

他的余光看见复仇者小队正在向不远处的战壕集合，头盔刚才在沙坑里因为太麻烦就扔掉了，Tony猜这是他没有接到集合通知的原因。不管如何，Tony回头再看了一眼面对越来越多的模仿者却依然站在那架运输机舱顶奋战的Steve Rogers，最后还是踏起沉重的脚步向集合处跑去。

Rogers会没事的，他可是战场天使，他永远也不会倒下。

还没跑出几步，Tony就听到刚才Steve战斗的方向传来一声巨响，像是什么巨大的物体稀里哗啦掉落的声音。控制不住地停下脚步，Tony回过头去，看见刚才Steve战斗的舱顶破了一个洞，无论是Steve还是模仿者们都掉进了艇舱的腹部，还有更多的模仿者蜂拥而至，试图从缺口爬进去。Tony有一秒钟的犹豫要不要回去帮忙，紧接着运输舱就爆炸了，被波及的范围瞬间就扩大到了Tony脚下，他直接被迎面而来的火焰和气流撞倒，仰翻在地。

该死的，Jericho AP型炸弹，Tony认得这个爆炸云。

然后他就晕了过去。

 

Tony再次醒过来的时候，睁开眼却只能看见白茫茫的一片，头昏眼花，伴随着十分严重的耳鸣现象，这是由于受到了近距离强烈冲击造成的短暂性后遗症，Tony对此心知肚明。

他第一反应便是向Steve刚才战斗的地方看去——以原来机舱的位置为圆心，方圆20米以内地方都被炸成了平地，沙滩表面由于瞬间高温被融化，现在已经冷凝成了透亮的玻璃体，无论Tony怎么晃动脑袋，总有一些平面能将朝阳的光芒反射进他的眼睛。

Tony用手遮住眼睛，他什么也看不清，虽然那里已经没有什么留给他看的。

Steve Rogers死了，连同一大群模仿者。

毫无疑问。

“Tony你还在这里干什么！”似乎有人在很远的地方呼唤他。Tony很茫然，他的大脑还没有从冲击中缓过来，但是他感到自己正在被什么人拉扯着跑了起来。

是Natasha，那个来自俄罗斯，拥有火辣身材的女人。

她将Tony推进战壕里，接着迅速在他身旁趴了下来，架起机枪向远处扫射着。

“……干！他们怎么会知道我们要来！”Tony逐渐恢复意识与听力时，听见Clint在和Thor争吵——那个使锤子的金发家伙，和Steve的品味一样怪异，Tony觉得自己的大脑开始不受控制起来——“这本该是一场突袭，是我们围剿他们！而不是现在看起来他妈的像是我们在被单方面的屠杀！”

“我没办法联系上级！无线电一直受到干扰！”Thor扯着嗓子与Clint对吼，但是他俩都没有停下过手里的攻击。

Sam的机枪先哑了，“我没有子弹了！”他将注意力从前方拉回来，对着Thor焦急地喊道。

“库存没了！”Clint低头看了一眼备用的弹匣箱，“抄家伙上吧兄弟们！”接着他也打完了手里最后一串子弹，甩手扔掉没用的枪支，站起身将钢弓从背后取下稳稳地抓在手里，“干你们，怪物！”

“新人你准备睡到什么时候？”Natasha也丢下了已经滚烫的机枪，从腰侧抽出一双经过特殊加工的钢刀。

Tony晃了晃脑袋，想让自己更清醒一些。他尝试着爬起来，但是还未重新建立平衡感的大脑让他完全搞不清方向和应该使用的力气，他只是又吃了一口沙子，却连把它们吐出来的力气也没有了。

“奥丁的锤子！”Thor挥着巨锤迎上了第一只冲向他们的模仿者。

 

实际情况永远比想象地要更坏。

是Tony最先注意到战壕中间的沙土开始向下沉去。

比起围攻的外星人，他们正站在一只巨型模仿者的头上战斗这个事实才更加可怕。

当这只巨大的外星人完全站立起来之后，Tony就知道他们完全没有胜算了。

那是一只蓝色的，比普通的模仿者还要大4倍以上的家伙，他的表皮更坚硬，触手更粗壮，人类在他脚下就像纸娃娃一样不堪一击，仅仅只是挥动了几下，战壕里就只剩下Tony一个还喘着气的了。大概以为Tony已经是一具尸体，巨型模仿者并没有注意到他。

但是这种不知道自己什么时候会被看到的感觉更令人难受。

Tony侧过脸，注意到倒在不远处的Natasha胸部还在微微起伏，那个女人还没死。Tony尝试着尽量小幅度地翻过身，向Natasha爬去。

粗犷的吼声在头顶响起，Tony清楚自己躲不过，刚一抬起头就被迫近距离地与巨型模仿者对视，他不知道现在用对视这个词是否正确，因为他找不到对方的视觉感应系统在哪里。

打开保险锁，武器选项第三条，自动瞄准，发射。

Tony不用低头去看右手的操作板，就可以将导弹从自己背后调出来。感谢他对这套操作系统的熟悉程度。

趁着这个巨大的家伙对着Tony和奄奄一息的Natasha怒吼时，Tony抬起右手，并用另一手抓住右腕，让它不至于抖地太厉害，使瞄准器锁定目标。

导弹在巨型模仿者的内部爆炸了，那个蓝色的怪物就像某种被剖开的水果，血肉混杂着金属骨骼噼里啪啦地淋了Tony一身。

那具有腐蚀性的体液顺着机甲的缝隙渗进去，沾染在皮肤上，Tony发出了一声惨叫，哀嚎中，他看见自己从伤口里露出的森森白骨，还有没被腐蚀完，沾染着蓝色的肉块。

这是他这辈子见过最恶心的画面。

 

我死了，Tony想，不知道直播有没有拍到我，哦对了，没有信号，太棒了。


	3. Chapter 3

\- 叁 -

 

“……现在开始报到……”

嗒嗒嗒嗒……

“……跑快点！你们都没吃饭吗……”

嗒嗒嗒嗒……

“……上缴你们所有的电子设备……”

嗒嗒嗒嗒……是脚步声。

“……中士！你的……”

嗒嗒嗒嗒……越来越近了。

“……检查你们的装备……”

嗒嗒嗒嗒……又逐渐远去。

 

“新兵！你准备睡到什么时候！”声音不算大但是带着不可抗拒的威严，突然在头部上方响起。

“嗬——！！！”Tony倒抽一口冷气猛地睁大了眼睛，他四肢慌乱地挣扎着，好像踢到了什么。

“What the fuck！”那个人骂骂咧咧地反踹了一脚Tony身下的行李包，接着退到了一边。

Tony惊慌失措地想要让自己坐起来。

不不不不不不不不不!!!

阳光十分刺眼，Tony不由自主地伸手遮在眉头上——他看见自己穿着被丢上战场前一天，不，前三天，应邀参加慈善酒会的阿玛尼西装，雅灰色、淡条纹、量身定做，是Pepper帮他选的。

Pepper是个善解人意又具有时尚品味的助理，她总能在各种各样的地方把喝得人事不省或是胡言乱语的Tony Stark弄回他的住所去，但是这位干练的女士这回大概真的没有办法找到他了。

不远处有一队列阵的美国士兵，Tony看见他们胸前的国旗标志，他们是从美国来的，说不定他们还是乘着同一架飞机到了这个鬼地方。

没有战壕，没有爆炸，没有肚子或者胸口上被戳了一个洞的尸体，没有掉落在地上沾满沙子的残肢断臂和破碎的机甲，没有天煞的模仿者——Tony的视线越过营帐，他能看见基地另一侧停机仓的一部分，它侧面的钢板墙壁上喷绘着巨幅的招兵广告，穿着机械战甲杵着巨剑金发碧眼的Captain America，他的腰部位置印着巨大的海报字体“I WANT YOU”，下面应该还有用稍微小一些的字号印着“FOR THE UNION ARMY”，但是它们被营帐的顶棚挡住了——所以我只是做了一个梦？Tony来回晃动着脑袋想将附近的情况看得更清楚一些，他就像亲身来过这里一样。

一个预知梦？

“看来得有人好好教育教育你该如何对待长官。”那个被Tony不小心踢了一脚又被他无视的黑人军官终于压不住火气，走上前来，“这可不该是一个新兵的打扮。”他用食指捅着Tony的肩膀一字一句地说。

“……不是一个新兵的打扮。”Tony几乎同时低声念出了这句话，他终于把注意力集中到了对方身上，“Rhodes上校？”他扫了一眼黑人军官的军章，迟疑地反问道。

“……”Rhodes被Tony的反应弄得有些糊涂，“我不管你是谁，不过既然你知道我是谁，就该遵守你那该死的纪律，菜鸟。”他咳了两声试图找回自己在迷惑之前的威严，“这里除了新兵……”

“……没有别的。”Tony直接替他把话说完了。

Rhodes眨了两下眼睛，他突然不知道自己接下来应该说些什么了，所幸没有太多的思考时间留给他，因为从营地深处走出来的一组人打断了他的话，“Rhodes上校，这里没你的事了，这个人交给我就好。”一个穿着黑色西装的男人带着四名全副武装的保卫兵远远走了过来。

Tony像是看见了救星一样扑了上去，“Phil！”他喊道，就像跟熟人打招呼，接着他看见男人脸上的表情僵硬了一秒复又露出笑容，该死，这个笑容意味着没有好事。Tony停下脚步，又退了回去，“Coulson少将。”他谨慎地伸出手去。

“Stark先生，我很高兴你还记得我。”Coulson像是遇见了多年不见的老友，热情地回握着Tony，并顺势拍了拍他的肩膀。这一连串的互动打消了Rhodes的疑惑，因为他在少将和“新兵”之间打量了一个来回就利落地转身走了。

“不过，抱歉，我想我不认识你。”Tony低声否认道，他指了指Coulson背在身后的右手，“但是我知道你拿着一把电击枪，史塔克X3改良式U-1型。”

Coulson没有答话，他微微扬起眉毛——上帝保佑，这个动作让他的抬头纹更深了——然后慢慢地将右手从背后拿了出来，史塔克X3改良式U-1型电击枪。

Tony得意地眯起眼睛，就算是在梦里仓促一瞥，他也没有看走眼，“我知道你接到了什么样的命令，”Tony严肃地说，“但是听着，少将，你得停下这个计划！”

“什么计划？”Coulson显得对Tony本人——而不是他的话——更有兴趣，他举起拳头，暗示身后的保卫兵端起手中的枪，全力戒备。

“明天的进攻计划。”Tony皱着眉头，他一下子就明白了Coulson在严防着他什么，“听着，我不是间谍或者别的什么。”他举起双手试图缓解他们之间压抑的气氛，“嘿，我以为大家都知道，模仿者不需要人类间谍！”

“哦，当然。”Coulson听到Tony的话之后咧开嘴笑了，他伸手勾上Tony的肩膀，这个动作很亲密——Tony注意到远处Rhodes上校过于关注的目光——Couson顺势将枪口抵在他的腰间，强迫着他向军营深处走去，“我知道，你一定会极力阻止自己上战场的，对吧，Stark先生？”

“Oh！不！你误会了！”Tony知道自己卖出去的武器威力有多大，所以他只好跟上Coulson的脚步，“少将先生，你看过《死神来了》吗？关于一个高中生预见了人们的死亡，然后那些事故真的就发生了的故事？”

“哦天啊，如果真是这样，那么一切都没结束，而且我们很快就会死去。除非我们再次发现计划并欺骗死神。”Coulson耸耸肩膀，他与保卫兵对视了一眼，然后将主角Alex的台词背了出来，“我真的是很久没玩过对台词的游戏了。”他耸耸肩，枪口因此在Tony的腰间上下滑动。

“这不是游戏！”Tony又气又急，但是他手无寸铁毫无办法，最终还是一步一步地接近了复仇者小队的帐篷。

“上头的命令，Anthony Stark，你除了姓名与那位有钱的花花公子一模一样，别的一无所有，只是个到处招摇撞骗的逃兵，不过你知道军队里是如何对待逃兵的吗？”Tony这回闭上了嘴，他近乎于绝望地再一次验证了现实的发展与他记忆中发生的一切几乎分毫不差，除了没有提及那个脑满肠肥的参议员。就算他试图扭转这个局面，事情的轨迹依然向着它被“预定”好的那样发展。

“我知道，谢谢，麻烦把你的电击枪拿开一点！”Tony拼命点着头。

但是“放弃”这个词，从来不会出现在Stark的字典上。

Coulson没把Tony的态度当一回事，“我希望你不要再重蹈覆辙。”他说，然后伸出手将Tony推进营帐。“欢迎来到复仇者小队。”

“嘿，Clint！”Tony对第一个看向他的人挥了挥手。

“你叫Natasha！”他趁着所有人都没反应过来时，指向了站在床铺边上穿着黑色背心的红发女人，“Thor！Sam！”他又连珠炮地叫出了另外两个人的名字，“Hulk！”他像个终于背出莎士比亚十四行诗，希望求得大人赞扬的男孩儿一样睁大了眼睛，看向那五个他未来的队友，虽然留给他们相处的时间可能并不长。

沉默并没有维持下去，Sam先开口了，他看看Clint又看看Thor，“说真的，伙计们，我们的采访这么快就登上杂志了？”

“杂志？”这回轮到Tony愣住了。

“Wow，我们也算是明星战队了！不知道他们什么时候能把样刊给寄过来！”Clint吹了一声口哨。

“为了《TIME》！为了复仇者！”Hulk和Thor举起拳头吼了起来。

“男孩儿们。”Natasha扬起了嘴角，她试图表现出冷漠，但是看着队友们哄闹在一起时，她的表情还是变得柔和起来。

总之，没有人再去理会Tony了。

“嘿！嘿！”Tony大声说，试图唤回他们的注意力。但是下一秒，他就感到腰部一阵麻痛，全身的肌肉瞬间紧绷了起来，他无法控制自己，接着全身抽搐着倒在地上。

那个混蛋Coulson！他居然真的用了那把电击枪！

“麻痹感很快就会过去。”Coulson蹲下身来，将一块胶布贴在Tony的嘴上，“下次学乖一点。”他拍拍Tony的脸，然后招呼保卫兵将Tony从地上抬起来，扔在帐篷里唯一的那张空床上。

Tony眼睁睁地看着自己被咔哒一声锁上。

说真的，手铐？！

但是他现在连嘴皮子上的反击都做不到了，整个口腔都还麻着，如果不是胶布封住了嘴，他可能已经丢脸地流出口水来了。

 

“听好了，我们即将从曼弗雷多尼亚海湾登陆。”Rhodes上校穿着机械战甲，一边说话一边用臂架上的突击枪敲打着安全架的横杆，“最后一次校对你们战斗系统的时间，2分钟后准备降落！”就算是在说话期间，他也不免多看了Tony两眼。

没人能不多看他两眼，一个被银色胶布封住嘴的新兵。

那个家伙从上校开始训话就不停地发出呜呜呜声，并且用力地在战甲里晃来晃去，试图用手撕掉嘴上碍事的东西，可是他的手正被保险装置锁在一起。

“1分30秒。”Rhodes低头看了一眼右手臂上的系统界面，“准备好好打一场胜仗吧，大兵们！”他高声说，并且获得了整个机舱的呼应。

“呜呜呜呜！”Tony挣扎地更厉害了。

“看这小个子一脸苍白，你的铠甲里塞的到底是什么？”Sam调侃说，他就挂在Tony的正对面，“Oh，Baby，你在说什么？我可听不懂。”他用手罩在耳朵边上做出一副在聆听的样子。

“停下你愚蠢的举动，Sam！”Natasha突然严肃地打断他，她板起的脸让想要接话的Clint成功地把玩笑憋回了肚子里。红发的女兵就挂在Tony的左手边，她是最靠近他的人。

“他也许在担心自己被锁着。”Clint尴尬地说，他不想惹Natasha生气，“别担心，小胡子，安全装置把你丢下去的时候会同步解除你手上的锁。”

“还有30秒……”Rhodes高声继续报时。

Natasha用眼神制止了Clint，然后利索地撕下了贴在Tony嘴上的胶布。

顾不得脸上汗毛被连根拔起的刺痛，Tony高声叫起来，“导弹！导……”

他们的运输机中弹了。

 

这次是Tony第一个跳下飞机的，他注意让自己尽量保持了平衡，虽然失重感不太好受，但是没有脸朝下载在沙滩上让他感到万幸。

如Clint所说的，保险装置在下坠的同时亮起了绿灯，解放了他的双手。

等等，等等，这一切太熟悉了，跟他梦里发生过的一模一样。Tony突然有些茫然，周围那些坠毁的运输机、受伤或是死亡的人们、继续向前方冲去的士兵们、天空中呼啸而过的导弹……这些都太过于真实，以至于他们都不像真的。

这到底是另一场梦，还是他根本逃不过这场预视到的死亡？

Tony全身开始发起抖来，这种颤抖不是源于恐惧也不是源于生理上的不适，这是一阵由心底涌上喉头的无力感。就算他知道即将发生什么又有什么用，他能做些什么？他仅仅会用这架机甲来回走动，甚至无法像那些训练有素的士兵一样战斗，“你什么也做不了，你只能看着这一切发生，而你已经知道一切会这样发生。”这种无力感将Tony牢牢地钉在原地无法动弹。

“快让开！！！”随着一颗不知到底是从己方还是从对方飞来的导弹落在Tony的前方，一个声音从他背后传来，紧接着就撞开了他。

Hulk死了——如梦里预示的那样。

Tony感到浑身发冷。他害的，他害的，都是他，他明明知道事情会如何发展，他依然害死了Hulk。

Steve Rogers一脚踹开变形机舱门的巨响像一记警钟，提醒了Tony一件事——他还可以救下那个战神一样的男人。

是的，他要救出Steve，只有Captain America，才是将会拯救所有人的英雄，就像凡尔登战役一样。


	4. Chapter 4

\- 肆 -

 

Steve也没预料到这次的突袭，他从Nick Fury将军那里得到的命令暗示他这将是一次完全属于人类的反击战，而不会是一场看起来像是有预谋的伏击战，而他们很不幸地属于被埋伏的一方。

导弹直接命中了运输机的左舷，机翼的碎片扎进引擎导致了更多的爆炸。

“准备降落！准备降落！”Steve抓住离他最近的安全架，将机械战甲的固定装置打开，使自己可以牢牢地贴在机舱的墙壁上，“James（注）！快打开舱门！”他伸头看向驾驶舱，大声喊道。

“我做不到！”法裔驾驶员将失去平衡的飞机从自动模式调成人工操作，才使他们不至于直接坠毁在海滩上，“系统出现故障！必须得靠手动操作，包括舱门！”

“OK！那我去！”Steve将自己从墙壁上放下来，同时开启脚底的铆钉固定器，以保证自己会一步一步走到舱门启动开关处，而不是在后舱里因左右摇摆的飞机而滚来滚去。

“你只有30秒，Cap！”James大吼道，“我们只剩下一个引擎了！”

“O-K-”Steve吸了一口气，收回固定器，矮下身体看准方向，发动了脚部的喷射器，利用瞬间加速度和飞机倾斜的角度向舱门冲了过去。

 

在连James Falsworth都直接从驾驶位上弹出去之后，Steve再一次确认了所有人都已经安全降落。操作仪表不停地发出急促的警报声，他早已经错过最佳降落的时机，如果现在跳下去，他很可能在保护机制发生作用前就直接摔死在曼弗雷多尼亚海湾的沙滩上。

Steve在跳下去搏一搏还是留在运输机上试图迫降这两个选项之间犹豫了一秒钟，若是选择前者，运气好的话他可能只会摔断一条胳膊或是一条腿。

运输机的左侧引擎已经完全失去了它应该发挥的作用，Steve转身冲进驾驶室，将自己固定在驾驶座上。丧失任何身体机能就意味着他在战场上只是一块待捕的肉、一个拖后腿的队友，而他不会允许这种事情发生。

双手紧紧握住操作杆，Steve现在能做的就是在回避与其他运输机相撞的前提下降落在前方的那片沙滩上，并希望沙子能起到足够的缓冲作用。

他看了一眼右臂上的机械战甲操作界面，蓝色的电子屏角落里有一张十分不起眼的图片，如果不放大，根本看不清照片上肩搭肩的两个人到底是谁。

Steve咬紧了牙关，“我不能死在这里！”

 

与地面接触带来的剧烈冲击让Steve失去了几秒的意识，飞机的头部深深地扎进沙摊，流沙从破碎的玻璃缝隙里落下来，在操作板上堆出了一个小型圆锥体，接着又滑落到地上。

身体各处都叫嚣着钝痛感，不过那是由于被安全带束缚导致的正常现象。Steve晃晃头让自己恢复清醒，他用力吸了几口气，确认胸口的疼痛是由于肌肉受到牵拉而不是肋骨断裂。接着他解除了机甲的固定设置，从驾驶舱里爬上了已经移到他头顶的武器库。Steve从墙壁上取下那把艾德曼金属制造的重剑，并抓在手里，又将振金盾牌固定在后背上，便于随时拿取。

Steve甩掉了汗湿的头盔，那玩意的面罩已经裂了。短发胡乱地支棱着，他习惯性地伸手抹了两下。

离他最近的出口已经被沙土堵住，Steve只好尝试去开那扇因撞击而变形的机舱门，锁头一定扭坏在里面了，Steve没能扭动阀轮。他后退两步，举起了手中的枪。

 

一脚踹开舱门，Steve拖着他又长又重的武器走了出来。

初升太阳的光线让他已经习惯黑暗环境的眼睛微微有些不适应，但是他依然注意到了沙堆下方站立着的那个棕发男人，Tony Stark？Steve十分惊讶，这个男人不应该会出现在战争的最前线。

没等他将那个逆光的男人看得更清楚一些，危机感就像突如其来的刺痛一样扎在Steve的脖颈后面——模仿者！

紧接着他就听到了那些异形触手攀附在运输机金属外壳上摩擦的声音，“快离开这！”他朝着那个看起来像是被那些外星家伙惊呆了的男人吼道。该死的，他从头顶投下的阴影就能猜到，有一只模仿者一定已经从机舱另一头爬过来了。

不能让Tony受到任何伤害，就算只是一个长得像的男人都不行。

“Steve Rogers呼叫咆哮突击队！”他微斜过头朝着别在右肩上的对讲机大喊，但是回应他的只有无限单调的沙沙声——信号被切断了。这让他皱起了眉，现在他只剩下自己了。

Steve转过身，同时后退了一步，架起导弹发射器，发射，这一串动作就像流水一样在眨眼之间完成。那只试图跃起攻击“Tony”的怪物直接被Steve从机舱顶上轰了下去。但是经验告诉Steve，那家伙可能还没死透。

他启动了脚部的弹跳设置，想要跳上舱顶给那个怪物致命一击。

“别过去！”Steve被拽住了。

真的是Tony Stark本人，他棕色微卷的头发被汗水或是海水粘在额头上，沙土和烟灰在他脸上留下脏兮兮的痕迹，瞪大的圆眼睛里透露着焦急和慌乱，“别过去。”他又说了一遍。

损失了半边触角的模仿者又重新扭动着它的金属触手爬上了运输机，因为受伤或是疼痛而发出了一连串怪异的吼叫声。

“站到我身后！”被Tony这一耽误，Steve已经错过了最佳的反击机会，他一把将对方揽到身后，借助腰部扭动的力量将巨刃砍向那只外星异形冲着Tony伸出的利刃化触手。顾不上被腥臭的体液喷溅了一身，Steve趁胜追击，一剑直直将对方捅了个对穿。

“你怎么回事！”暂时从危险中脱离，Steve惊魂未定，他喘着粗气将Tony一把推在机舱的外墙上。

“你会死在这！”想着自己的一片好心却被如此粗暴地表达了“感谢”，Tony气得大吼，“马上会有更多的……”他的话音未落，另一只模仿者已经从废墟的另一侧跳了出来，“背后！”Tony差点咬到自己的舌头，他下意识地端起枪对着Steve背后连连扫射。

一旦习惯了机械战甲的运作，操作起来就变得不那么困难了，Tony咬紧牙关。这是他第一次开枪，猝不及防，被反冲力突得直往后退，若不是背后有机舱顶着外加上机甲本身的支撑，他可能已经翻倒在地上或是肩膀脱臼了。

但是模仿者的速度比Tony的反应力快得多，他很快就跳出了Tony的攻击范围，Z字形地跳跃着，再度向他们扑来。

可惜，等待它的还有Steve Rogers，经验丰富的战士将重心放低，重剑在地上划开一道完美的圆弧，沿着优美的弧度升起，利落地划开了模仿者的外壳。

 

“你不能留在这！”Steve趁着刚干掉一只敌人，而后面的援军还没填补上来的空隙对着Tony吼道。

经过之前Steve简短的指导，Tony很快学会了如何应对机枪的反冲力，他扛着两把枪掩护着Steve的死角。听到这句话，咧嘴干笑了一声，“我想现在大概没人有机会可以离开了。”

模仿者们已经慢慢围了过来，Tony又干掉了一只走得太过于靠近的敌人，背靠着机舱外壁，喘了一口气，他没想到事情会变成这样。从他奔向Steve的时候，一切就与梦境不再相同了，而他现在却和Steve一起被围困在了这里。

“上来。”Steve拍了拍Tony头顶的金属外壁，用拍击声吸引对方的注意力。这个棕发大眼睛的男人抬头看自己时，额间会皱起一些抬头纹，这让他看起来更像Howard了一些，Steve俯下身体将手掌摊开。Tony吸了吸鼻子，伸手握住他的手。

Steve借用机械战甲的力量将Tony拉上了机舱顶部。

刚从战斗状态中解脱出来，Tony双膝一软跪倒在Steve身边，“我没想到会变成这样。”他喘着粗气，心脏怦怦怦地跳动着像是敲打着战鼓。

“战场上从来没有可以预料的事情。”Steve的语气有些含糊，但是他在试图安慰Tony。

“不，”Tony反驳说，他环视着四周，看到远处复仇者小队蹲守的那个战壕，他的队友正在对抗几只零散的敌人，“你可能不会相信我，但是我昨天梦到了这一切。导弹、袭击、坠毁、这些多脚的怪物、死亡，所有东西……”

“可能是你太紧张了，面对这次联合作战，任何人都可能这样。”Steve伸手想要把Tony从地上拖起来，但是刚刚完全依靠爆发的肾上腺激素作战的Tony现在全身发软，四肢酸胀，他连触碰操作面板的手指都在不停地哆嗦着。

“不，不是这样的，”Tony想要推开Steve的手，依靠自己的力量站起来，但是他失败了，手脚都好像不是他自己的，“我看见你死了，就在这里。”

“Tony……”Steve蹲下身，直视进Tony有些涣散的深棕色双眼。

“你认识我？”Tony有些疑惑地插嘴道。

Steve愣了一下，“每个人都认识Tony Stark。”他的喉结上下滚了一下，说。

“我以为这里没人认识我，还会直呼我的名字。”Tony眨了眨眼睛。

Steve哽了一下，他不知道应该如何将Tony的话接下去，“告诉我，你是不是杀死过一只蓝色巨大的模仿者？”时间不多，敌人的包围圈正在慢慢缩小，但是他们没有一下子发动进攻，Steve不明白这是为什么，但是他决定不再浪费时间。

“我？我还没……”Tony一下子瞪大了眼睛，“梦里？是的！是的！是的！他的血是蓝色的，喷了我一身，就像硫酸一样，那很疼！”

“Oh my god……”Steve没来得及说完这句话，他突然一下子扑倒了Tony，有一只横扫而来的触手贴着他的头皮甩了过去，“那不是个梦！”他吼道，背后的发射器用最后一颗导弹将那只试图再次攻击Tony的模仿者轰成了碎片。“告诉我接下来发生了什么！”他一手举着星盾一手拿着巨剑将Tony护在保护范围内，就像个忠诚的骑士。

“我不知道！我没看见！”Tony身嘶力竭地喊道，他不明白Steve到底是什么意思，“你死了，Rogers！你死了！”

一只悄无声息摸上来的触手没有引起任何人的注意，直到Tony被卷住了脚踝从舱顶上拖了下去。

“Tony！”Steve被两只同时扑上来的模仿者缠住，才意识到这些外星怪物只是为了将他从Tony身边引开。子弹早已全部用光，他没法一下子就从两个配合默契的敌人手里脱身而出。

失去了Tony的后背防守，又有三只模仿者从Steve的背后爬了上来，Steve根本腾不出手来阻止这一切，这下他已经被五只甚至更多的敌人团团围住了，本来已经被从引擎烧过来的火烤得有些发脆的顶板终于支撑不住，垮塌了下去。

Steve护住了颈椎摔在一个外星人的尸体上。

“嘿，Captain，我们又见面了。”Tony戏谑的声音从不远处的角落里传来，Steve抬头看见那个棕发小个子得意地扬了扬手里的枪，另一侧的肩膀上有一个冒着血的窟窿，那只手臂无力地挂在身侧。他的眼睛亮晶晶的，专注地看着Steve，“不过，我没子弹了。”

本来盘踞在舱顶的模仿者从洞口慢慢滑进了机舱，它们看起来并不急于杀死这两人。

“抱歉，我大概动不了了。”Tony推开Steve想要拉起他的手，指指自己的腿，“被拖下来的时候好像断了，这些怪物可真是不懂温柔。”

Steve从机舱破裂的空隙里看见更多的模仿者正在围拢过来，它们的目标很明显，而目标本人却似乎毫无自知。

“听我说，Stark。”Steve伸出左手扶住Tony的肩膀，另一只手按住胸口前携带式Jericho炸弹的启动键，“等你下一次醒来的时候，来找我。”

他在机械战甲自爆的前一刻搂紧了Tony。

 

注释：James Montgomery Falsworth：咆哮突击队成员之一，具体的资料实在找不到，演员为法裔。


	5. Chapter 5

\- 伍 -

 

“Nooooo！！！”Tony声嘶力竭地尖叫着从行李堆上跳起来，“What the fuck！”他目瞪口呆地环视着周围整齐划一的营帐，远处列队的士兵，仓库墙壁上喷绘着的巨幅Captain America画像——天啊！Tony浑身一哆嗦，他惊恐地环抱住自己——这种感觉……他用力抓紧了自己的胳膊，似乎还能感觉到Steve残留在他身上的触感和体温。这种感觉太过于真实，Tony觉得那根本不像个噩梦。

我到底出了什么鬼毛病？！

“新兵！你准备……”

“很高兴在这里见到你，Rhodes上校。”Tony迅速冷静下来，打断了黑人军官的话。他呼出一口气，挺直腰板仰起下巴让自己显得足够理直气壮，顺手抹平了稍显凌乱的发型——感谢Pepper为他选择的高级发胶没有完全丧失它们的功效——又快速地将西装下摆拉平整，最后他从上衣口袋里掏出手帕擦了擦右手，以示对他人的礼貌。Tony以最快的速度恢复了属于一个商人的状态，他干脆地握住了对方并没有伸出来的手，“抱歉，我昨晚喝得有点多。也许你并不认识我，但是你一定听说过史塔克工业。我是首席执行官，Tony Stark，很高兴见到你。”他感觉到Rhodes有力的回握，这说明他已经获得了这场对话的主动权，但是那个几乎看不见发际线的少将随时会过来拆穿他，Tony不自觉地加快了语速，“这次战役对我们很重要，我听说Captain America的机械战甲出了故障，所以我亲自来看看了，随时随地提供最优质的售后服务是我们的宗旨，明天就要开战了，我不希望出现什么意外。”

Rhodes少校皱起了眉头。

不会让Rhodes有机会将他的质疑说出口，Tony直截了当地问道，“您能告诉我，我在哪里可以找到Rogers先生吗？”他已经看见Coulson带着人正在远远地走过来，Tony紧紧握住双拳，手心里全是汗。

“Captain现在应该在训练场，第七排第三个。”Rhodes指着那些排列整齐的营帐答道，“不过……”

“我想Coulson少将还有事情找你，我就不耽误你们了，时间紧张，我得先去给那些机械家伙做个大检修。”Tony没有给他反问的机会，他拍了拍黑人军官的手臂，就跑开了。

“抓住他！”Coulson的声音在他背后远远地传来。

Tony有太多摆脱狗仔队的经验，这几个人根本不算什么。这些端着枪的家伙，他们的追踪能力甚至没有那些想要从Stark身上挖出更多绯闻的八卦记者厉害。

 

训练场是一个比普通营帐大得多的地方，看起来这幢建筑本来就被建在这里，而不是临时搭起来的，只是现在谁也不知道它原本的作用是什么了。

Tony对着锃亮的铁门重新整理了一遍发型和衣着，这让他看起来更体面一些，而不是落魄。他即将与凡尔登天使正式会面，而他甚至不确定对方是否认识他。

“每个人都认识Tony Stark。”之前在机舱顶上Rogers这么跟他说。

最后Rogers还拥抱了他，这算什么？诀别？还是为他们的自杀感到歉意？

上帝啊，那到底是不是个梦？

Tony突然不确定起来，也许他依然在做这场噩梦，也许他这回真的是喝多了——Tony掐了一把大腿，那确实很疼，而他也并没有从马里布别墅的king-size大床上或是什么别的地方惊醒。Tony用力闭上了眼睛，直到眼皮之间的较劲使他眼冒金星，他用力吸了一口气睁开眼睛，没有大波浪的美艳妞，没有香槟，甚至连个身材不错的小哥也没有，Tony对着金属门上自己模糊不清的倒影将那口憋了很久的气缓缓地呼出来。

这是现实。

推开那扇门，惯性使铁门撞在导轨的另一端并发出巨大的响声。

现在，整个训练场里的人都在盯着Tony看了。

这真棒，Tony心想，也许他可以在刚才的最后一个选项上打个勾——训练场上几乎都是各种各样赤裸着上身或是仅仅穿着工字背心的肌肉大汉，也有不少看起来十分惹火的女人。

“你们有人看见Rogers了吗？”Tony走了进去，向那个躺着卧推的男人问道。

“嗯？”那个健壮的男人发出一声拖长了尾音的威胁性闷哼，从平板卧推架上坐了起来，随手将放在一旁的红色圆礼帽扣在头上，他粗重的呼吸每一下都吹动着他自己上唇的八字胡。

“你的帽子真棒！”Tony拍了拍圆礼帽肌肉男汗津津的手臂——那紧绷着的上臂肱二头肌几乎是Tony的两倍宽。

“Dum。”大汉的表情变得柔和了一些，大概是因为Tony的赞扬。

“嗯？”Tony稍稍伸长了脖子，将脸侧向对方。

“Timothy Dugan（注），”大汉指了指自己的胸口，站了起来，“但是他们都喊我DumDum。”

“见到你很高兴，你可以叫我Tony，Tony Stark。”Tony尝试着稍稍踮起后脚跟，他的视线却依然只能与对方鼓胀的胸肌持平，“呃，请问Rogers先生在吗？”

“Captain在里面。”Timothy没有对Tony的名字或是面孔表现出任何好奇或是意外，他只是友善地看了看Tony，然后指向了不远处的沙袋练习区。

Tony谢绝了Timothy想要领他过去的好意。

他几乎需要穿过整个训练场，那些从世界各地来到前线的大兵们或站或坐地靠在各自的体能器材边，不过他们都停下了手里的动作，沉默地打量着Tony——他看起来是这么格格不入。

Tony毫不退缩地看了回去，他挨个扫视过这些人的脸——没有Rogers。

“嘿，西装男，Cap在那。”有个亚裔的士兵好心地指了指拳击台的后面。

 

绕过一排悬挂着的沙袋和拳击台，Tony停在那，发现自己完全没法把视线从那个穿着白色工字背心、正在用单手三根手指做俯卧撑的人身上挪开。

汗水从Steve的额头上慢慢地汇聚起来，沿着他淡金色的眉毛滑过，最终坠在他长而浓密的睫毛上，随着一个眨眼的动作滴落在地上。昏黄的灯光将Steve布满汗水的肉体照得有些反光，他的肌肉很均匀，流畅的线条随着动作变换成各种弧度的曲线。当他从下往上抬起自己的上半身时，会先抬起头部，微方的下巴随着动作上扬，他紧紧抿着嘴唇，脸上露出坚毅而又严肃的表情。汗珠从他的侧脸滑落，流过突出的喉结，然后一路滑到胸口的背心里去。接着他会挺起肩膀，这个动作让锁骨突出地很明显，以及那个肩胛骨处的小窝，胸部的肌肉和腹肌相继绷紧，就像一个充满着魔性的向导，紧紧抓住Tony的视线一路看向Steve凹陷的腰身和挺翘的臀部……

Steve先注意到了那个一直站在不远处一动不动的人，“Stark？”看清了来者，他一下子皱起了眉头，拍拍手上的灰站了起来，“你为什么在这里？”他严厉地问道。

Tony眨了两下眼睛，试图让自己刚才赤裸裸的视线显得不那么失礼，但是Steve似乎没有注意到这个，“你让我来找你的。”他说，不知道为什么Tony感到嗓子有些干燥，整个训练区的室内温度未免有些过于高了。

“我从没见过你。”Steve一字一句地说，“你不应该在前线，给我回去！”

两人争执的声音引起了更大的关注，他们逐渐围了过来。

“你认识我。”Tony肯定地说。

“每个人都认识Tony Stark。”Steve板起一张脸，抱着双臂。

“我听说过，是那个睡了每个月份《花花公子》封面女郎的家伙！”围观人群里有一个人兴奋地说道，“我在报纸上看到的！”

“看他穿的西装……”

“我就知道他不是普通人……”

“Captain，感谢你帮我们抓到了这个逃兵。”Tony的心一沉，Steve不愿意搭理他而Coulson已经找了过来。

分开围观的人群，少将和他的保卫兵们走了过来，两个沉默不语的士兵随即一左一右架住了Tony。

“他不是什么逃兵，放开他。”Steve说，他的眉头皱地更深了，“Phil，我以为你认识Stark。”他看向站在后面的少将，语气中带着充满正义感的指责。

“我接到命令，这是前线的逃兵，而他必须参与明天的战斗。”Coulson看着Steve蓝色的眼睛，显得十分为难，“服从命令是我们的职责，Cap。”

Steve不说话了，他盯着Coulson看了一会儿，走上前，将Tony从保卫兵手里拉了出来，“你接到的命令里没有指定他的负责人吧？”

 

Coulson走了。

Steve Rogers现在成了“逃兵”Tony Stark的负责人。

“昨天我被这家伙电了一把。”Tony心有余悸，“哦，不是昨天是今天，也不是今天……哎……”

“Phil是个好人。”Steve说，他向后退了几步，坐在一个放倒在地上的沙包上，“你一定把他惹急了。”

“我对此持保留意见。”Tony耸耸肩膀。

“我有一种不好的预感，”Steve说，他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，“也许我不该说，但是你知道是什么原因让你变成了一个‘同名同姓的逃兵’吗？”

“腐败的军方，”Tony摊开手，“他们想要我的设计图纸，但是他们不知道图纸那都不算什么，真正值钱的是我的大脑才对，他们应该把我送上实验台而不是前线。”

“你什么事都不当真吗？”Steve有些受不了Tony一副无所谓的样子。

“好笑的都不当真。”

“拿自己的生命开玩笑这并不好笑，Stark先生。”Steve很少觉得十分生气，而现在就属于那少数情况之一。

“Stark先生、Stark先生……”Tony学着Steve的语气然后用尖声尖气的音调说道，“Come on，在干翻那些异形怪物的时候你喊我‘Tony’喊得可亲热了！”不知道是不是Tony的错觉，他觉得Steve的脸好像一下子泛起了粉色。

“我们什么时候一起战斗过！”Steve咬着牙，看起来他是真的想要压下火气将对话进行下去。

“明天。”Tony的表情严肃了起来，“我来找你就是为了这件事。你得阻止这场战争，我们赢不了的，只会全军覆没。”

“我们，见过？在明天？”Steve确认道。

Tony点了点头，“你用我亲手设计出来的炸弹引爆自己之前让我醒后就过来找你。”

“你跟我来。”Steve呼得一下站了起来，“我现在要带你去见一个人，不过刚才这些话你不能对任何人说起，除非你真的想被送上实验台。”

 

穿过层层营帐，Steve带着Tony一直来到了武器检修区。

“这是Bruce……”Steve说的那个人在3分钟后走进办公室，还细心地拉上百叶窗锁上门。

Steve刚想把那个白大褂上到处沾着机油的男人介绍给Tony时，却发现Tony已经迎了上去，“幸会，Banner博士！”“幸会，Stark先生。”他以极高的热情与Bruce握了握手，“你对反电子碰撞的研究真是无与伦比！”“我也读过你对于……”

“停下，你们两个。”Steve举起双手无奈地说，“如果战争结束，我想你们会有更多的时间来聊这些普通人类听不懂的话。”他看向Bruce，指了指Tony，“Stark跟我在凡尔登时一样，他杀了一只Alpha并且被它的体液所感染。”

“ɑ？”Tony疑惑地反问道。

Bruce按亮了投影显示屏，“这是我自己做的模型，完全根据Steve的描述来建模，”他看了看Steve，又回头操作起来，“战争开始后，我们几乎没有办法获取任何关于模仿者的信息，它们的尸骸自毁的能力太强了，”三种体态的模仿者被3D成像技术投射在房间的中央，“这是Beta，”Bruce指着体型最小的模型说，“就是我们最常在战场上遇见的类型……当然，我们所知的也只有它们的外形和物理特性。Beta行动迅速、动作敏捷而无规律、破坏性很大，是无机和有机的共生体，而他们的生物特性因为信息不足所以至今都是个迷。”

“这是什么？”Tony指着在外观上明显与另外两个不相同的模型问道，相较于看起来仅有体型大小不同的外星异形型模仿者，剩下的那个反而只像个简单的发光扁球体，虽然它的体积远远超过另外两者。Steve和Bruce对视了一眼，他们之间默契的沉默让Tony心里一阵烦躁，“我从没在任何资料里见过这种家伙，你们不准备解释一下吗？”

“它的存在没有任何人能够证实。”Bruce又看了一眼Steve，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，说，“它只出现在Steve的脑海里。”

“我跟Bruce称它为Omega，”Steve接上了Bruce的话，“我们认为Omega和Alpha之间具有很强的精神互通性……”

“……这是Alpha，”Bruce指向那只相较于Beta更大一些的模型，“至今只有你和Steve正面遇见过，我们无法判断它们是不是同一只——现在暂时没有办法将模仿者的个体区分出来——而你们两人都分别杀死了它。”

“Alpha的体液可以重启时间，”Steve说，“当它溶入你的血肉与你混为一体时，这种能力可能就混淆了你与Alpha，总而言之，一旦你死了，时间会从你死亡的前一天开始重启。”他意味深长地看了一眼Tony，“相当于一种保险机制，可以有效地让Alpha避免死亡。”

“还有一种猜测，”Bruce继续说，“真正具有时间重启能力的是Omega，因为它与Alpha之间拥有强烈的精神感应，而精神感应的媒介就是Alpha的体液，所以Omega才会混淆了你和Alpha，当你死亡时时间也会得到重启。”

“那种精神共鸣的副作用就会让你‘看’到它。”Steve戳了戳那个蓝色的Omega投影模型，将它捅翻了个个儿，“我们认为它才是整个模仿者社会系统的最高层，只有干掉它我们才能获得胜利。”

“当你看见Omega的时候一定要跟我们说。”Bruce严肃地说，“我们可以尽量推断出它在什么地方，然后直捣黄龙。”

“既然Rogers跟我一样，为什么他没有找到Omega在哪里？”Tony皱了皱眉。

“我失去了那个能力。”Steve平淡地看着Tony，“在凡尔登战役后不久，”他看见Tony露出恍然大悟的表情，是的，正是因为拥有了可以不断重启“存档”的能力，Steve才能已一己之力挽救整个战况，“我失了太多的血，等我醒来时已经在病床上了，他们给我输了500CC的血，然后我就知道我再也不能一次次回到过去了。”

Bruce担忧地看了一眼Steve，Tony注意到了，而他并不明白这个眼神的意思，“那我现在该怎么做？”Tony问道，“你们说过，是因为我的身体里有了Alpha的某种成分所以才可以不断死后重生，那我给Steve输血呢？”

“我试过给Bucky输血，”Steve摇摇头，“这没用，反而削弱了我与Omega之间的感应。”

“那如果是……别的体液呢？”Tony稍稍低下头，抬起眼睛打量着Steve，“我指……呃……比如……”他双手不停绕圈毫无意义地比划着。

Steve很快反应过来了，他瞪了Tony一眼，但是没说什么。

Oh my god，他是脸红了吗！Tony扬了扬眉毛盯着Steve通红的耳朵，“我不介意为人类的胜利献身，如果是你这样完美的……”

“在找到Omega的藏身之处之前，你得提高你的战场求生能力，并且保证我也能活着。”Steve急促地打断了他的话，“我们是人类仅有的‘真正’战斗力，Stark。”

 

注释：Timothy “DumDum” Dugan：咆哮突击队成员之一，总是戴着圆礼帽。


	6. Chapter 6

\- 陆 -

 

“我想你没有参过军？”

“是的，我没有。”

“童子军什么的？”

“抱歉，我不是很喜欢那种大裤衩。”

“好吧，那你平时玩点什么？拳……”

“Party、sex，如果宿醉也算的话。”

Steve的脸色有些不好看，他硬生生地把拳击、散打、举重等等几个词生吞了下去，“所以我想你也没有跑步的习惯？”

“你不能指望一个习惯宿醉或是通宵的人早起。”Tony摊开两只手。

“这种生活不健康，我听说你的心脏不太好。”

“看不出来你也会关注八卦杂志，大兵。”

Steve露出担忧的神色，无奈地重新打量了一下Tony，他看起来更担心的是Tony的生活方式而不是他们接下来的训练。

“不过你不用担心这个，”Tony拍了拍胸口，“我的心脏由完全自我供能的起搏系统监控保护。”

“万一系统出了问题怎么办？”

“不会出现这种情况。”

“世上没有绝对的事情，Stark。”

“我做的系统，我相信我自己，Rogers。”

 

高速旋转并以随机路线盘旋前进的模仿者模拟器带着运转摩擦的嗡嗡声向Tony的右后方冲去，当Tony转身想要反击时却被另一只从侧面飞来的模拟器撞倒在地。

“Stark！”Steve第一时间关掉了电源，训练场里一时回响起高亢的电子警报声。

锋利的金属片堪堪停在Tony身前不到半米远的地方。

Tony舒了一口气，翻过身，让自己呈大字型躺在地上。

“你没事吧？”Steve绕过那些巨大的金属爪牙，单膝跪在Tony身侧，“哪里受伤了？”

“我没事。”Tony叹了一口气，握住Steve伸出的手，让他将自己拉起来。机械战甲的关节发出气泵加速抽合的气声，Tony摇摇晃晃地站起来，由于重心不稳差点又仰面摔了下去，但是Steve及时握紧了他的手，协助他重新站直身体。

“你的进步很迅速，比我想象的情况好太多。”Steve因为对方太过于苍白的脸色而担忧地看着他，“你需要休息一会儿。”

“我可以继续。”Tony咬着下唇，紧锁眉头，手里攥着那把已经发热的突击枪。

Steve注意到了Tony因为用力过度而发白的指关节，“你太紧张了，Tony。”他把声音放轻，试探着抚摸Tony的手背，直到对方放松下来才顺势把枪从手心里抠出来丢在地上，“Take it easy.”

“没时间了，Steve。”Tony颤抖着双肩，努力让自己保持清醒，抬起头看向Steve，焦糖色的圆眼睛却失去了焦点，“没时间了……”在晕倒的瞬间他才反应过来，身体的颤抖不是心理原因。

 

“他只是太累了，Steve。心脏没有问题，我保证。”

“希望如此。”

“你知道你不用担心这个的吧？除非遇到Stark大出血的情况。”

“……”

“他会有无数次的机会锻炼他自己，现在急于求成没有任何意义，也许他得学会技巧而不是一个劲勇往直前。”

“这将会是一场耐力战，Omega肯定藏身在欧洲大陆的深处，而Tony的身体支撑不了这一切。”

“Shhhh，小声点。”

Tony睁开眼睛，他已经被从机甲里剥了出来，躺在医务室里。隔断帘的另一侧应该是Steve和Bruce——等等，刚才Steve是不是叫他“Tony”了？

Tony决定假装自己没有听见外间两人的任何对话，所以他闭上眼睛，呻吟了一声。果然，Steve马上结束了他与Bruce之间的争论，刷拉一声扯开帘子走到Tony的床前，“他醒了，Bruce！”

“水……”Tony尽量压低嗓音，虽然他并不需要这么作，因为他的声音已经足够干哑了。

“你等等！”

心跳还没数到二十的时候，就有温热的液体滋润了他干裂的嘴唇，Tony这才慢慢睁开眼睛，并假装对灯光有些不适，抬起没扎着针头的那只手来盖在脸上。没有深入去思考为什么，Tony觉得他对于即将看见Steve给他喂水的场面会感到十分不好意思，他希望这样可以稍微掩饰一下自己的情绪。

“你想自己来吗？”Tony从指缝里瞧见一脸温柔的Banner博士将水杯递上来，另一只手里拿着一根勺子。

“……”Tony失望地注意到Steve只是笔挺地站在他的床尾，手里拿着病历板翻阅上面的纸页，他甚至没有在关注自己，“谢谢你，博士。”Tony用手撑着自己，从床上坐起来，然后从Bruce手里接过水杯，他确实需要水分。

“Stark，”——该死的，又是Stark！Tony握紧了手里的杯子——“我认为你的机甲战斗方面已经不需要再练习了，”Steve用食指敲了敲手里的写字板，“你已经完全熟悉了它的操作，我相信你对武器的了解也一定不会比我少。”

“那我该做什么？”Tony告诉自己不应该再去想任何不相干的事情。

“你需要锻炼反应能力和体术，学会跟上模仿者的行动轨迹、如何有效地解决敌人，还有如何保护自己。”Steve面无表情地放下那块写字板。

 

在这一天剩下的时间里，Tony和Steve脱得只剩下汗衫，泡在训练场里。

这是Tony第二次近距离地观察Steve饱满的肌肉是如何将汗衫撑出有起有伏的形状，不过这都比不上Steve的眼睛，Tony想，它们是蓝宝石一样剔透的颜色，还有浅棕色浓密纤长的睫毛。也许我真的见过他，Tony交换了两只手的位置，将木棍向前微微倾斜。

Captain America，勇敢、高尚、正直，我不知道，也许还有些温柔，该死的，他对谁都这样吗？Tony踏前一步先扑了上去，但是Steve用盾牌减缓了他的攻击势头，另一只空闲的手稳稳地捉住了他的棍子。

没等Steve使力拉扯导致自身的不平衡，Tony松开了手——你的力量永远不及模仿者，所以千万不要把时间和精力花在与对方较劲上——他迅速后退拉开与Steve的距离——模仿者的触手很长，必须尽量远离他的攻击范围——Tony从裤腰带里拔出两把彩弹枪对准Steve的上半身射去，可是净数打在了对方的星盾上，炸开一片片红色的印记——你的所有攻击都是为了切中要害——Steve在心里默数着Tony的枪声，当Tony的枪声一落，第一时间将手中的盾牌丢了出去。

Tony惊得低头一躲，那盾牌旋转着从他头顶飞过，砸在身后的墙上。但是他没能躲过紧跟在盾牌后面的拳头——永远都要记得准备Plan B，Stark。

 

午夜时分，Tony瘫倒在Bruce办公室里唯一的椅子上，感到全身酸痛，又困又乏。迷迷糊糊快睡着的时候，Steve和Bruce推门进来了。

“……我没有更好的办法了。”

“但是……”

“别说了，Bruce。”

Tony用力拍打脸颊让自己更清醒一些，“好吧，这么晚了我们还要做什么？”

“你得把之前所有的经历全部告诉我们，”Bruce说，“关于明天在战场上即将发生的一切。”

“我们必须对此做出相应的战斗总结和计划。”Steve解释说。

“你们不能每次都死在同一个地方。”Bruce补充道。

我有没有说过，这两人默契地让我有些烦躁？Tony揉了揉眼睛。

 

“这不可能！”Bruce严肃地交叉着双臂，在房间里来回地踱步，“你的意思是，几乎这片区域的模仿者都在攻击你们两个？”

“复仇者那里我只看见3只，”Tony想了想，“也许是4只，但是这不一定意味着模仿者对我或者Rogers有特殊目的。”

“我从没见过模仿者有这种行动模式。”Steve沉吟道，目光在曼弗雷多尼亚海湾战场区的立体模型上移动，“它们总是以最高的效率消灭敌人——我指我们，它们从没有浪费大量兵力只为了围守一两个人。”

“你们说过Omega和Alpha之间有很强的心灵感应，”Tony提出一种假设，“所以Omega会不会是想趁你失去了能力之后来报仇？”

房间里一时间沉默了下来，Bruce担忧地看着Steve，他张开嘴想要说什么，但是Steve伸手制止了他，“Stark，”Steve认真地直视进Tony的双眼，但这却让Tony感到了一丝不自在，“看着我的眼睛，Stark。”他发现Tony想躲避他，“你现在发誓，随便你对着谁都行，发誓，当你可以独自完成任务的时候，无论发生了什么，做你应该做的事。”

“你是要我放弃救……”

“我没有说，我只要求你知道自己该做什么。”

“服从命令不是我的风格，Rogers。”Tony拍开Steve抓住他肩膀的手。

“就是那该死的风格送你来前线的！这不是你那该死的丑陋的史塔克大厦！服从命令战争才会胜利！”

Tony被气疯了，他不能接受Steve要求他放弃拯救其他人的决定，更不能接受Steve让他临危丢下自己的暗示，“我以为你是个英雄！你现在却让我置他人的生命于不顾吗！”

Steve用一种他看不懂的眼神俯视着他，最后用一种近乎于哀求的语调说，“记住我的话，Stark。”

Tony摔门而去。

“我只是不想他总是把时间浪费在救我身上。”Steve扶着额头苦恼地坐在因Tony离开而空出的椅子上。

“Steve，你得相信Stark。”Bruce知道在Steve身上曾经发生过什么，他试图安慰他那个沮丧的朋友。

“他总会发现的，”Steve捂住脸，“他最终只会发现他做的一切努力都是无用功，他不应该遭受这些。”

 

咆哮突击队的运输机上已经满员了，Tony还是得跟着复仇者小队一起出发。他至少在这一点上感激Coulson少将的安排，因为他现在还不想看见Steve。

“看这小个子一直默不作声，你的铠甲里塞的到底是什么？”Sam的声音在运输机持续的发动机噪音中显得十分清晰。

Tony这才想起他这次与复仇者们完全没有相识的机会，“降落后，跟其他人一起去战壕，千万不要一个人行动。”他对Hulk说。

“Wow，你在指导我们战斗吗？”Clint吹了一声口哨。

“不，我在救你们的命。”Tony将安全绳从背后拔了下来。

“你在做什么，Stark，马上就要降落了！” Rhodes的怒吼并没有让Tony的动作产生一丝一毫的迟疑。

Tony将手枪从腰带里掏出来，大步走向对面，“你们两个，”他指着那两个站在最尾部的士兵，“解开你们的安全绳，到另一边去重新固定好自己。我只数3声。3、2……”单词像机关枪一样从Tony的嘴里吐出，完全不给对方质疑的机会。

“Stark，你再不回到自己的位置上，数到1倒霉的就是你。” Rhodes的声音在背后响起，一个冷冰冰硬邦邦的东西同时顶在了Tony的脖子后面，那里是头盔与机甲连接的空隙处。

“如果我是你，我会找个地方把自己固定起来。”Tony面无表情地说，“1。”

那两个士兵对视了一眼，迅速解开了安全绳，他们刚刚走开，机尾就中弹了。

“快跳下去！”Rhodes上校是第一个反应过来的，他从地上匆忙爬起来，“不想死的赶快跳下去！！！”

他发现刚刚飞机被击中的刚巧就是Tony执意要让那两个小伙子离开的地方，“Stark在哪！谁看见Stark了！“

 

Tony被瞬间冲进来的气流卷走，头盔的存在让他得以在自由落体中继续呼吸，但是他心慌意乱一直无法找到推进器的选项，What the fuck，这是谁做的狗屁设计！

由于机械战甲本身的能耗问题，他们携带的电池并不足以长时间使用推进器。所以大部分的时候，战士们只依靠瞬间推进的加速度达到起跳和冲刺的目的，没人用这玩意儿飞过。但是反过来，做到减速还是可以的。Tony最终找到了推进器设置，才不至于因为从高空坠落而直接摔死在海面上。

他“跳”得太早了。这里的海水还很深，Tony像是被绑了巨石一样直直地向海底沉去。头盔并不能防水，Tony眼睁睁地看着苦咸的海水慢慢地渗进头盔里，逐渐淹过他的下巴。

推进器还能再用一次，Tony快速找到了海岸线的方向，水线已经淹到了他的嘴唇，Tony只好抬起下巴深吸一口气，按下了开关。

 

“发生什么事了？”Steve一从机舱里出来，就看见了浑身湿漉漉的Tony，因为头盔里都是水，所以Tony刚上岸就把它丢到了一边。

“发生了一点意外。”Tony不想跟Steve再争论这个问题，他上前一步端起了枪，“开战了，大兵。”他把枪口对准了机舱顶上准备向他们扑来的模仿者——

Steve一把推开了莫名愣住的Tony，甩起巨刃劈断了那只外星怪物伸向他们的触手。Tony目瞪口呆地看着自己的操作屏闪了两下就彻底暗了下去，气泵像是发出了一声叹息，接着他就被困在了这具金属躯壳里。

“你做了些什么？！”Steve干掉了头一只模仿者才有空回过头来。按照Tony的叙述，他们在第二只进攻之前大概会有3分钟的时间，但是Tony甫一开场就完全丧失了战斗力。

“不知道，我没电了？”Tony迟疑地眨眨眼睛。他看着Steve，希望对方能用丰富的战场经验给他一点建议，“我该怎么做？”

“我不知道。”Steve放下手里的剑，“也许你得从头再来一次了。”他掏出手枪。

“你不会想这么做的！STEVE！！！”Tony看见Steve面无表情地用黑洞洞的枪口顶在自己眉心中间，失控地大吼起来，他想要阻止对方，但是他现在完全动弹不得。

“好吧，我确实做不到。”Steve的手颤抖起来，他最终放弃杀了Tony让一切重新开始的想法，“I can’t do it.”

“还是让我自己来吧。”Tony知道他这回确实做得太过了。他用尽全力才抬起手部拉住想要掩护自己单独对抗敌人的Steve，他知道Steve胸口前的Jericho开关在哪里，他也知道口令，那是他的宝贝，不是吗？因为这个小家伙，他才被扔到这个地狱一样的地方。

Tony按下了炸弹的开关。

 

“别再让我做这种事了，Tony……”

“什么事？杀了我吗？”

“我做不到。”


	7. Chapter 7

\- 柒 -

 

=========MISSION FAILED=========

====SYSTEM RESTART RESTORE====

=======SERIAL NUMBER 02-03======

 

“别再让我做这种事了，Tony……”

“什么事？杀了我吗？”

“I can’t do this. ”

“Take it easy, Steve. ”

“I can’t do this. ”

……

“I can’t do this. ”

……

“I can’t do this. ”

……

在一片宝石蓝的光芒中，Tony猛地惊醒了，他拼命地喘着气，就像一条脱水的鱼。身体下面的行李包被他捂得热乎乎的，剪裁完美的西服下，高档衬衫被汗水浸湿，令人难受地贴在身上。

Steve认识他。

Tony不是个傻子，他完全属于可以被归为天才的那一类人，更为少见的是，他也并不那种高智商低情商的人，也许他的助理Pepper会出面反驳这一点，但是毋庸置疑，Tony还不至于迟钝到这种地步。

Steve Rogers认识他，不是那种电视或杂志上见过的名人型脸熟，他认识他、关心他、保护他、指导他，但是却装作根本没见过他。

Tony不禁开始搜寻自己的记忆，关于是否在哪里见过Steve。

Tony的童年一如所有有权有势者的子女，生活里相处得更多的是成年人——保姆、家庭教师、保镖、侍者、管家、司机……与他们的接触时间甚至远远超过他与父母呆在一起的时间，更不会有机会与同龄的孩子相处。再稍大一些，Tony被送去了私立学校接受大众式教育。一开始，他很难融入那些同龄者的圈子，因为他发现这些男孩们连最基本的电路都不明白。但是他很快学会了如何利用自己的优势在小群体中获得大家的尊重和友好，所以他更乐于在非必要的时候躲近父亲的工作室里，而不是参与那些“愚蠢而又无聊”的集体活动。Tony自认为可以记住这些年里他身边出现过的人，这也是他接手父亲留下的产业后迅速得以与昔日“好友们”建立起全新关系网的原因。

Tony Stark在他22年的人生中没有见过Steve Rogers。

那个金发的美国人只比Tony年长几岁，出身于布鲁克林的普通人家。战争爆发后就加入了军队，并在他的第一场战役——“凡尔登保卫战”中拯救了所有人。当然，其中的缘由现在只有Tony、Bruce以及他自己知道。

Steve Rogers和Tony Stark，他们就像两条相隔甚远的平行线，如果不是那个该死的参议员，他们永远都不会走到一起。

Tony赶在Rhodes走过来之前就跑了，他冲那个黑人上校喊道，“我得赶紧回去换衣服集合！”

这次没有人阻拦他。

 

“所以你上一回合是因为电池耗光了？”

“这东西耗能太厉害了！就算我们可以撑到登陆滩胜利也撑不到Omega所在的内陆腹地啊！”

“你可以拿走我的电池，Stark。”

“然后丢下你在那等死？”

“只要你能完成任务。如果你失败，我还会出现在这里。”

“我成功了怎么办？”

“那是人类的胜利，你该感到高兴。”

“别用轻松的口气说这种话，大兵！”

“士兵的作用就体现在这种时候，Stark。”

“所以你就只是单纯的拥有并且只拥有自我牺牲精神，对吧？”

“我不觉得这有什么不对。”

“你们两个别吵了！”Bruce一掌拍在显示屏上，Tony发誓他听见了液晶屏裂开的声音。

Steve和Tony两个人分别站在房间对角线的两个角落里怒视着对方。

“推进器不能当做飞行器使用，Stark先生。”Bruce平静地推了推眼镜，“它的能耗非常大，而我们现在没有足够的时间来改进。”

“也许我能做点什么，至少减少功率损失。”

“就算它消耗功率再小，也做不到像飞机一样带你横穿欧洲大陆。我们的电池储存量十分有限。”

Tony若有所思地曲起食指磨蹭自己的鼻子，“我想，我有办法。”

“我们没有联系外界的方式，整个营地都处于信号屏蔽之中，Stark，你没法叫来你的科技后援。”

“不，我指，”Tony敲了敲自己的胸口，“我有先天性心脏缺陷。”听到这句话，Steve露出了一种诡异的表情，被Tony完全看在眼里，但他眨了眨眼睛，并没有对此发表评论，“两年前，我给自己做了一个小工具，帮助我自己不至于随时死在路边。”他撩开自己的汗衫，“我叫它‘弧形反应堆’。”

Bruce发出了一声惊叹而Steve完全愣在了原地。

Tony的胸口正中有一个圆形的金属块，荧荧的蓝光仿若富有生命一样缓缓地在里面流动。

“我只需要修改一下机甲的线路，让它能直接连在我身上，所谓的能量不足问题就可以解决了！”Tony的双眼中闪烁着兴奋的光芒，他的视线轮流在Bruce和Steve的脸上转来转去，这对于他们来说是个重大的突破，“嗯？也许我现在需要一台……”

“不，不行。”Steve皱着眉头打断他。

Bruce则持相反意见，“也许我们可以试试……”

“不行。”Steve敲了敲桌子提醒他们这里谁说了算，“你不能拿自己的身体来做实验。”

“Steve，你这样太过分了。”Bruce劝道，“你不能把他当做另一个……”

“SHUT UP，Bruce！”Steve很明显被Bruce的话激怒了，但是他马上就发觉自己的反应太过了，整个人一下子变得沮丧起来，“对不起。”

“没事。”Bruce摆摆手，他大概预料到Steve会有这样的反应，“我不该提的。”

Tony一声不吭站在一边打量着这一切，“另一个”，他捕捉到这个词，而这个词让他没法不在意。

 

Steve还是妥协了，因为他们还是得开始考虑如果真的在找到Omega之前，机甲的能量用完了该怎么办的问题。整个内陆都遍布着无数的模仿者，没有机械战甲的帮助，他们是没有办法继续前进的。

“你说过，无论如何都要把任务放在第一位。”Tony耸耸肩，用Steve的话来反驳他，这让Steve一点办法也没有。他们从装甲室将分配给Tony的机甲拖了出来，Tony不想让多余的人知道他的秘密，“谁都不知道以后有谁会利用这一点来攻击我。”

“有人攻击过你？”Steve下意识地追问道。

“想要从我这里获利的人比你想象的要多得多。”Tony抬起头拍了拍Steve的肩膀，却瞥见Captain America皱起眉头，紧紧抿着嘴唇。

 

“好了，”有了Bruce的协助，一切改装工作都变得轻松起来，Tony拉着手里的连接线，撬开胸前反应堆的盖子，深深地吸了一口气，“接下来，我要尝试将机甲跟我自己连接。”

“机甲会对你的身体造成负担吗？”Steve忍不住插嘴道，“你有保险装置吗？万一出现什么意外，导致……”

“大不了从头再来一次，这可也是你说的。”Tony拉扯嘴角对他笑了笑，“你让我紧张起来了，大兵。”努力控制自己的手不要颤抖地太厉害，Tony将导线触碰到弧形反应堆的端子头上——

该死的，真的过载了！

 

=========MISSION FAILED=========

====SYSTEM RESTART RESTORE====

=======SERIAL NUMBER 02-09======

 

“这是第几次？”

“我不知道，也许第9次，或者第10次？”

“进度呢？”

“不搞定这个我们会永远死在海滩上！”

“别激动，Stark先生。”

“相信我，别跟我争论这个，我们已经吵不出新意来了。”

“……”

“我已经调整了输出功率，还有机甲系统。”Tony深吸一口气，“希望这次我能成功——”话音一落他就果断地将导线插进了胸口。

“Stark？Stark！” 眼看Tony两眼翻白浑身颤抖，Steve大惊失色，冲上前想要把导线拉下来。

“别。”Tony按住他，Steve的手指刚刚碰触到反应堆的外壳。由于暴露在空气中的时间过长，反应堆的金属部分显得冰冷冷的，“我还没死，只是这一瞬间的滋味不太好受。”他气喘吁吁，脸色煞白，“让我缓缓。”

Tony没松开手，Steve也没抽回它。Tony怔怔地看着Steve的双眼，清澈的蓝色，很好看，他对每个人都这么关心吗？Tony心想，也许你都忘记了，Steve Rogers到底是为什么被称为凡尔登“天使”的。也许他根本不是特别地关心你，那也许只是他的习惯。上帝啊，他是个鸡妈妈队长。

“数据正常，Stark。”Bruce从操作台上抬起头来，“我想我们成功了。”他擦了一把额头的汗水，“你还好吗？”

“已经准备好迎接新的战斗了，Bruce。”Tony回过神来，有些虚弱地冲博士挤了挤眼睛。

Steve把手从Tony渗着冷汗的掌心里抽出来，“那我们准备好就继续训练吧。”他没有多看Tony一眼，转身走开了。

 

“我觉得这次我们可以冲出这片区域。”Tony终于又回到了久违的战场，他之前死在实验室里的次数太多了。

“话不要说得太满，Stark。”Steve警惕地曲起膝盖将重心压低。

“你在凡尔登救了上万的人，Rogers。”Tony举枪将一只试图靠近他们的模仿者轰成了碎片，“那感觉怎么样？”

“我为他们感到高兴。”挥起的重剑准确地将一只蹿上来的外星怪物砍成了两半。

“这么说，你喜欢救人？不惜牺牲你自己？一种奇怪的癖好？”

“这是我应该做的。”

“Come on, Rogers！我以为我们是朋友了。”

“我才认识你一天。”

“对我来说不是。”

“幸亏对我来说是的。”

“是吗？我做了什么让如此高尚的天使大兵厌烦我？”

“Stark，你再犯贫！”

“这是口头威胁吗？我好怕！”

“我不想在战斗的时候跟你吵架！”Steve周围已经躺了一打敌人的尸骸了，而它们还在源源不断地从各个阵地上向他们靠近。

“怎么？因为那样太不专业了？”Tony把滚烫的机枪远远地扔了出去，砸倒了一个鬼鬼祟祟试图靠近Clint的家伙，“该死的，光有电源有什么用，我没子弹了。”

“这不对，Stark。”Steve将他的眉头皱成了川字，“这不对。”

“我已经在有意识地节省弹药了，别总是指责我！”

“不，我说的是这些模仿者。”Steve后退一步，与Tony背靠背贴在一起，形成一种可靠的防御架势，“他们的目标是你。”


	8. Chapter 8

\- 捌 -

 

=========MISSION FAILED=========

====SYSTEM RESTART RESTORE====

=======SERIAL NUMBER 02-10======

 

“什么叫做目标是你？”

“我不知道！你说完那句话我就被恶心的模仿者扔出去了！”Tony气急败坏地大声说，他似乎在挣扎到底应该使用什么词来形容他一片混乱的状态，但是失败了。

“Steve？”Bruce皱起眉头看向抱着双臂陷入沉思的Steve。

“我没遇到过这种情况。”Steve说，“起码在我记忆里没有。”他强调，“我认为他们没有因为我身上流着Alpha的血就攻击我。”他转头看向Tony，“他们怎么辨别出你的？”

“最坏的情况是Omega与Alpha之间的感应，由Omega直接下令。”Bruce放下手上的笔，显得忧心忡忡，“这样就等于你们必须得面对整个种群的模仿者。”他把“毫无胜算”这个词吞了下去，“Stark，你有没有经历过精神被窥探的感觉？”

Tony想了想，耸耸肩摇摇头，“这描述太模糊，但我不认为有。”

“精神沟通的感觉会让你永生难忘。”Bruce若有所思地玩着弹簧笔的笔帽。“如果Stark没有感应，那么这个猜想就不成立。”

“有一次，”Tony说，“我不记得具体是哪次醒过来之前，我好像梦到我在一个很大的空间里，周围都是蓝色的光。”

Steve与Bruce对视了一眼，“那就是Omega。”Steve肯定地说。

“我没看见其他东西，没有你们给我看的那种光球。”

“你还看见什么了？”Bruce穷追不舍。

“Nothing，但是我能听到Rogers的声音。”

“我？”Steve茫然地指着自己。

“对，不停地重复‘I can't do this’。”

“这句话有什么意义吗，Steve？”Bruce也被搞糊涂了。

“呃，我想我大概知道原因？”Tony抢在Steve之前举起手，像个在课堂上争抢发言的小男孩，“那次之前我受伤了，Rogers说我得在失血过多之前赶紧重启，但是他没法下手杀了我。”

“那你……？”

“我启动了他机甲上的Jericho。”

Bruce看了一眼闷声不响的Steve，他知道好友在这两年的战役里经历过什么，让他亲手去杀一个战友，就算知道Tony不会真正意义上地死去，那也是一种折磨，“如果模仿者不是根据感情联结定位你的话，那就只能通过面部扫描了。”博士不动声色地将话题又拉了回来，“Stark你在战场上没有带头盔？”

“没，大兵也没带啊！那玩意儿除了妨碍我的视线，根本没有其他作用！”

“现在有了，它能挡住你的脸。好吧，你们的脸，你们俩都必须戴。我们还不能确定模仿者到底是想攻击你们之中的谁。”

 

“我知道Bucky对你很重要。”

“他擦过我的指尖掉下去！我抓不到他！而我甚至不能再重启那次战斗！”

“你也受伤了Steve，别过于苛责你自己。”

“……”

“你装作不认识他是因为害怕出现第二个Bucky吗？”

“不，这不一样。”

“恕我直言，Steve，你如果不能全心全意地跟Stark合作，我们很难赢得这场战争。”

“我会的。”

“我不是指你把全部精力都用来保护他，这次会死的人是你，Steve，不是他。”

“我知道。”

Tony不是刻意偷听的，他只是刚刚改造好了头盔，想要拿给Steve，不，Banner博士看一下。

“嘿，伙计们，来看看我的新设计。”Tony敲了敲门，里面的对话马上就停止了。

“现在的可视性不是更低了吗？”Steve有些疑惑地看着Tony手上捧着的东西，金属头盔对应眼睛的部分现在只剩下两条细缝，而缝隙内侧似乎也被封死了。

“不不不，你带上试试看。”Tony示意Steve低下头来。他熟练地拆开新型头盔，分别固定在Steve的脑袋上。合上最后一片部件的时候，本该被黑暗笼罩的Steve眼前一亮。他看见的是360度扫描后即时成像出来的画面，还附带了自动选取对象、对焦和相关数据扫描的新功能。很明显，那两条眼睛缝里是可转动的小型摄像头。这些都让Steve被震惊地说不出话来。

“怎么样？”Tony拍了拍他的胸口，弹性适中。

Steve低下头去，看见Tony的脸上满载着期待和自豪，蜜糖色的大眼睛里倒映出戴着新式头盔的自己——你与Tony Stark的距离为24.8公分——Steve不自然地咽了口口水。他幻想过无数次Tony会用这样专注的眼神看着自己，但是他也知道那不会成真，“……很棒。”他一时词穷。

Tony像个孩子一样发出了欢呼声，在屋子里跑了一圈，与微笑着的Bruce响亮地击了一个掌，“而且，在我们俩的机甲系统共享后，也不会再受到电磁干扰，可以随时保持通讯。”

“共享系统？”Steve在没人能看见自己表情的头盔里露出忍俊不禁的笑容后，正在试图把头盔从脑袋上拿下来，听见Tony的话，他的动作不禁顿了顿。

“对，因为我准备采用脉冲解码方程的通讯模式，有点古老，但是在这种情况下它的优势就体现出来了，当然，我们现在也不知道模仿者到底是用什么方式屏蔽了我们的通讯系统，不然也许可以考虑通过破坏他们的干扰设备来解决这个问题。”说到自己擅长的领域，Tony的嘴巴就像开了闸门的水龙头，“所以，我需要你的机甲，队长。”他冲Steve伸出手来，好像万圣节在门口要一颗糖那么直接。

“你得等我一下。”Steve有些尴尬地说，他把头盔塞进Tony的手里，“很快。”

 

同步系统很简单，重新编码对Stark来说也不是件难事。

恢复被删除的记录也很简单——但是没有。

只有一个隐藏文件。

连加密都没有？！真是太小看我了，美国大兵。Tony双击点开了那张被设置隐藏的照片。

这是一张单纯的合影，照片上有不少人，Tony见过他们中间的大部分，这些都是咆哮突击队的成员。Steve旁边站着一个没见过的棕发男人，咧嘴笑着将手臂搭在Steve的肩膀上，他的个头比金发队长稍稍矮一些，看肩章是个中士。

Bruce口中的那个Bucky？

“Tony？”Steve手腕上搭着一件外套，远远地走了过来，“已经不早了，你还没弄好吗？”

Tony赶紧关掉图片，将系统调到代码输入界面，“嗯，快了。”他仰着脖子全神贯注地看着Steve假装自己刚才正在全心全意地调试系统。

“海边早晚温差大，你待会出去的时候穿上外套吧。”Steve将手里的衣服放在Tony的腿边，“Bruce已经根据你说的情况，重新调整了三维地图。”

“你对每个人都这样？”其实系统早已经更新完毕，Tony只是在操作界面上敲击着无意义的文字。

“外套？”Steve摇摇头，“你不比我们，万一受冻感冒了，明天还没到海岸线你就得重启了。”

“所以，你关心的只有胜利。”Tony平静地说，他关掉显示屏，微微抬起下巴面无表情地看着Steve。

“谁不关心呢？”Steve一直低着头用鞋尖来回磨一颗圆滑多面的石子，“已经死了这么多人，这是我们的地球。”

“你说得对。”Tony叹了一口气，没有再追问下去。

 

“我们会在这里汇合。”Tony在三维图上画了一个叉，“每次都是这样。不过就算有意外也没关系，我们有最新的通讯系统。” 

“如果戴上头盔使得敌人无法识别我们，”Steve比划着，“这里最多只会出现三只模仿者。”

“我解决正面和上面的那只，”Tony说，“剩下那只是你的，这里你尽量不要使用火力。”

“你有无限能源，我没有，我知道。”Steve点点头。

“然后我们得为复仇者小队解决围攻他们的那几只。”Tony说，他是第一次提到这一部分，因为此前他们从来没有机会从第一个包围圈里走出来。Tony以为Steve马上就会反对他，像是“Stark，我们没有多余的精力”或是“Stark，那与主线任务无关，他们能照顾好自己”之类的，毕竟之前曾有几回Steve让他什么都别管先去干掉Omega再说。

Tony停下了话头，他在等Steve的反驳，然后他们会像之前轮回的几次一样大声吵起来。

但是没有，房间里的气氛反而诡异的安静了下来。

“抱歉，”Bruce率先打破了沉默，Tony和Steve的目光都停在了他的脸上，一个疑惑一个理解，“Hulk救过我的命，不止一次，Steve知道这个。”他摆摆双手，“没事，你们继续。”

“Hulk也救过我，每次。”Tony垂下睫毛，他不可避免地想起了沙滩上Hulk最后剩下的残肢，这个挥之不去的画面令他感到难受。

然后Steve的手放在了他的肩膀上，Tony感到他的后背因此僵住了。

“我负责缴清复仇者的麻烦。”Steve说，他的声音虽然不大，但是坚定而有力，“没什么好担心的，我们可以纠正一切。”

Tony知道Steve的话只是安慰他，那个照片上的棕发男人，就是Steve永远无法纠正的错误。

但是他选择相信这个，他只能相信这个。Tony清清嗓子继续说，“然后我们得向西前进，100公里外有个废弃的镇子。”

 

=========MISSION FAILED=========

====SYSTEM RESTART RESTORE====

=======SERIAL NUMBER 02-18======

 

“这么说，戴上头盔确实有效？”

“Yep，再也没有三只以上的模仿者盯着我们不放了。”

“但是你有必要喷上这么显眼的颜色吗？”

“你不觉得铁灰色太单调了吗？”

“那为什么你是金色和红色？却给我喷了一个国旗？”

“Captain America，你不用国旗让谁用？！”

“太丑了！我拒绝！”

“我可以给你再画上两个小翅膀，凡尔登天使。”

 

=========MISSION FAILED=========

====SYSTEM RESTART RESTORE====

=======SERIAL NUMBER 02-23======

 

“我改进了推进器的功率和稳定性、将手部的推进器出口改小，这样危机时刻它的高热高压还可以当做武器使用、我还修改了关节的部分……”Tony转了两下手腕，“听，噪音没有那么大了。”

“我以为只要多上点油就行了。”

“这不一样，Steve，你看，我这里……”Tony转过手肘想给Steve看那里裸露出来的部件——他还没有完全装配好那部分。

“嗯？”Steve扬了扬眉毛，他看起来变得不是那么自在了。

“我都见了你二十多次了，起码我们之间不算陌生人了吧？”Tony反应过来Steve在介意什么，他有些无奈地放下手里的螺丝刀，解除机甲的束缚走出来。汗水沾湿了他黑色的背心，胸口的反应堆从布料的后面微微渗出光来。

“那我……”

“随你，对你来说我还是个陌生人，我不介意你喊我Tony•天才•大款•花花公子•Stark。”

“这太长了，Tony。”

“哦，那你可以随便挑一个中间名来称呼我。”

“我得想想，Tony。”

 

=========MISSION FAILED=========

====SYSTEM RESTART RESTORE====

=======SERIAL NUMBER 02-37======

 

“Stevie！博士！来见见我全新改造的机械战甲，MK1号！”

“停止那样称呼我！”

“Stark先生……金色和红色在战场上太过于显眼了……”

“怕什么，又没人知道里面的人是我。”

“……”

“Stevie！我可以帮你……”

“不用了，谢谢！”

 

=========MISSION FAILED=========

====SYSTEM RESTART RESTORE====

=======SERIAL NUMBER 02-41======

 

“I can't do this, Tony.”

……

“I can't do this.”

……

“I can't do this.”

……

“STOP！！！”

……

Tony从行李袋上一个鲤鱼打挺跳了起来。

 

“听我说，听我说！”Tony上气不接下气地靠在Bruce办公室的门上，“亲爱的，我们见了三十多次了。不不不，Banner博士你真的不用再向我介绍你自己。我是Tony Stark，Alpha的继承者。”

“上一回你经历了什么？发生了什么事？”Tony的状态让Steve和Bruce都不免紧张起来了。

“我梦到Omega了。”Tony深吸了一口气，说。

“它在哪？”

“我不知道！”

“那你都看见了什么？”

“我浮在一个蓝色的很空旷的地方，那个蓝色的光球在我脚下……”Tony有些疑惑，他想不明白为什么与上次看见Omega隔了这么久，他还是能听到Steve在重复那句没有办法下手杀了自己的话。Tony没法忽视这个，因为他现在已经越来越没有办法把注意力从Steve身上挪开了——Steve因为常年的军旅生活而被打理地干净利落的淡金色短发、颜色十分透彻的蓝色双眸、充满血色丰润的嘴唇，每次跟他争吵过后都会由于气愤而紧紧地抿起来。他严肃时会皱起眉、微笑时会上扬嘴角、他看着自己的时候眼神温柔而又坚定、他有他的秘密，他从来都不说——Tony才不在乎他在Steve的眼里到底是个什么样的角色，他只是无法自拔。所以他决定省略掉这一部分，因为它们听起来好像自己正在严重痴迷着Steve，“我觉得哪里不太对劲，所有的模仿者，包括Alpha都是半碳基半硅基生命，但是Omega看起来像个纯碳基生命体，光线太强了我没法看得更清楚。”

“很遗憾我们无法详细了解Omega，至今为止还没有其他人承认这种生命体。”Bruce遗憾地说，“还有别的什么吗？你注意到周围墙壁的样子吗？有没有什么指示标识？或者……”

“呃……让我想想……数字！墙上涂着数字！30还是20我没看清……Der Hauptkanal……”

“这是德语。”Steve说，“主要通道。但是数字是什么意思？”

“我不知道，后来我醒了。”Tony摊开双手，其实他猛然惊醒完全是因为那句声嘶力竭的“STOP！”他不明白到底有什么事情逼得Steve发出那样凄厉的哀嚎。

“使用德语作为官方语言的有德国、奥地利、列支敦士登、意大利、比利时、卢森堡和瑞士。”Burce提醒他们。

“这范围真小……”Tony言不由衷地点点头。

他成功地获得了Steve Rogers的怒视。

“我们不能确定那是什么地方，任何大型的掩体甚至公用设施都有可能。”Bruce郁闷地说。

“那我们得先搞清楚那个数字是什么意思。”

“Steve。”Tony小声地喊了一句。

Steve皱着眉回过头来，“什么事？”

“是不是我最多只能看到这么多？”

“不，随着你死亡次数的增加，你与Omega精神沟通的可能性就越大，交流范围也会更深，可惜我太早失去能力了。”

“哦，好吧，我懂了。”Tony摆摆手，“你们讨论，我出去先更新机甲。”

Steve反应过来Tony想要做什么的时候，门外已经传来了枪声。

 

=========MISSION FAILED=========

====SYSTEM RESTART RESTORE====

=======SERIAL NUMBER 02-63======

 

“我看见了，那是一处水坝，数字应该是指水面的高度。”Tony脸色苍白，把全身都缩成一团窝在椅子里，“我还能看见阿尔卑斯山脉。”

“Stark，你看起来不太好。”Steve担忧地说，他看起来想要靠近但是又试图说服自己应该显得生分一些。

“你连续死上太多次，也不会太好受。”Tony翻了个白眼，“给我点时间。”

“怎么回事？”Steve开始焦躁地拧着手腕。

“为了战争胜利！”Tony想要让自己的语气显得欢快些，但是不断自杀造成的精神冲击让他摇摇欲坠。无力地摆了摆双手，他还是紧紧环抱着自己靠在了椅背上。

“柯恩布莱因坝。”Bruce将搜索到的资料投影到了房间中央，这是早几年前存在系统里的照片，巨型的混凝土建筑物在雪山的照映下显得十分平和。

“就是它。”Tony抑制不住浑身抖了一下。

“现在我们有目标了，大兵们。”Bruce露出了欣喜的笑容，“胜利在望。”


	9. Chapter 9

\- 玖 -

 

=========MISSION FAILED=========

====SYSTEM RESTART RESTORE====

=======SERIAL NUMBER 02-82======

 

Tony已经逐渐习惯了这场战斗，他知道什么时候应该躲开导弹、如何正确着陆、模仿者将会从什么方向进攻——他救下运输机上那两个原本会被炸死的年轻士兵的成功率越来越高；因为娴熟地应对这些“突发事件”而足以及时按住Hulk，以免他被从天而降的飞机残骸砸中；就连解决那三只围攻Steve的外星怪物都显得那么程序化——当然，这一切全部建立在他用死亡换来的经验上。

“我们救不了所有人。”Steve拉住Tony，他们之前沿着复仇者小队的战壕，一路冲着受到模仿者猛烈攻击的那些战略点跑去，现在已经严重偏离了预定的线路，“不要把时间浪费在这里，Stark。”

MK46金色的面甲转向Steve，对应着人体眼睛部分的两条黑缝里隐隐透着摄像镜头的折射光。

Steve对Tony的这项改造感到无奈和不满，因为那令他无法看见对方的脸，而只是一个冷冰冰的面具，“你得学会相信别人，他们是受过训练的士兵，这是他们的战场。”他试图说服Tony。

“好吧，你说得对。”MK46用听不出感情的电子音答到。

Tony没有反驳，这让Steve松了一口气，但又有些无法令人忽视的失落——是不是因为这个他已经跟Tony吵过了？此前的今天他是不是因此跟Tony多说了几句话？他们都争吵了一些什么？Tony不再反驳他是不是因为……Steve无法控制自己不去想这个。

“我们得尽快找到代步工具。”Tony说，他已经扭头去探查附近的环境了。

“我以为你会飞。”

“是的，我能飞，但是没有足够的时间让我改造其他的，功率不够，我没法带着你一起飞。”

“真可惜。”Steve耸耸肩，由于机甲的限制，他的这个动作并不明显。

但是Tony注意到了，他抬头看了Steve一眼，又低下头去，“我带你飞过，一次。”一边扫视着搜索结果一边说，这并不妨碍他向Steve解释，“我胸口的反应堆太小了，当初制造它的时候我没想到会有一天需要借助它支持这么大型的铠甲。”Tony顿了顿，Steve注意到他的头盔稍稍抬起了一些，摄像机正对着他的方向，“过载，这滋味比中枪子难受多了，你不会想尝试第二次的。”

Steve不清楚Tony所说的感受具体是怎样，他甚至不太明白反应堆是什么意思。Tony来的太突然，他有很多事情要做：改造机甲、更新程序、规划路线……而他有的，仅仅只是不到24个小时的时间。没有过多的解释，没有过多的交流，Tony用最简单的语言表示他是继承Alpha能力的人，Steve和Bruce 都知道他们这时候只需要尽量配合就足够了。

没人知道他是有多想把Tony送回美国，Coulson会同意帮他这个忙的，因为Tony Stark不应该出现在这里。他应该穿着上好的衣服，开着最好的车，有一个……

“北边2公里有个镇子。”Tony打断了Steve脑海中逐渐形成一团乱麻的进度条，在这句话还没完全说完的时候，Steve已经能从自己的显示屏上看见Tony与他共享的地图指示。

“我们还在等什么？”Steve对好方向后便大步走了起来。

Tony最后看了一眼操作界面，便跟了上去。他清楚那个角落里有张被隐藏起来的老旧照片。

 

自动扫描系统十分好用。比起单纯依靠人类的视觉和听觉、完全凭借自身反应力来应对模仿者的袭击这种被动的行动模式，自动扫描系统可以在显示屏上标记出以他们为中心方圆30米之内所有正在移动的非碳基生物，虽然这个范围不大，但是足够这支二人战队避开一些不必要的战斗。

“我不得不承认，有你的新技术，一切都方便多了。”走在这个战争爆发后就遭到废弃的小镇上，Steve说。他们一路上几乎没有遇上危险。虽然绕了不少路，但是作为第一次深入内陆，这一切简直顺利地让人难以置信。

“你们应该早点聘用我。”Tony洋洋得意地说，“这里没有模仿者。”他把面罩从脸上推了上去。

“嘿，Stark，你不能……”Steve第一时间发现了这个，他伸手想替Tony把面罩戴回去，但是被对方侧过身子挡在了一边。

“我需要新鲜空气，大兵！”Tony皱着眉头嚷嚷道。

“这不安全。”

“别这么大惊小怪。”Tony大张着嘴巴猛吸了几口气，但是他还是听话地重新盖上了面罩。

十几分钟后，他们在一户住家的车库里选中了一辆油量留存最多的车。Steve砸碎了玻璃，不顾汽车尖锐的报警声，直接打开了车门。

“想不到你还会这个？”Tony拉开副驾驶一侧的门，努力把自己和MK46一起塞进座椅里——这有点难。

“在德国学的。”Steve从驾驶座下面掏出两根导线，不停地将裸露的铜线相互接触，尝试启动发动机。

“哇哦。”Tony发出了一声夸张的赞叹，然后沉默了。

Steve没几下就成功地让发动机哼哼唧唧地抖了起来。他想要关上车门，但是未经改造的机甲体积太过巨大，他不得己只好卸了车门，让自己的半个身子露在外面。

“你这是危险驾驶，队长。”Tony故意用力带上了自己那侧的车门，还想要用安全带把自己拴在副驾驶座上，但是那带子就算对于改良过的机械战甲来说似乎有些过于短了，“反正我觉得我不太需要这玩意儿。”他摊开手，让安全带从自己的虎口滑回去，发出一声响亮的脆响。

“我想你需要重新定义‘危险’。”Steve踩了一脚油门，将汽车驶进主干道。

街角一间商铺橱窗上的监视器发出微小的嗡嗡声，将镜头转向汽车驶离的方向，没人在意它是什么时候开启的。又重新归于沉默的小镇上，只剩下监视器“正在工作”的红灯有节奏地闪烁着。

 

Tony不停地在调试车载收音机，但是他们只能听到各种音调的杂音。

“无聊，大兵？”Tony终于放弃地关掉只会不断发出噪音的家伙，开始寻找话题。他又把头盔从脑袋上取了下来，棕色的卷发在脑袋上乱蓬蓬地支棱着，就像刚刚睡醒，还有几撮刘海被汗水贴在脑门上，“也许模仿者唯一的好处就是让整个欧洲减少了工业废气的排放。”他将头从车窗里伸出去，让自然风吹开脸上被闷出来的汗水。

“戴上头盔，Stark。”

“复读是你的一项功能吗，Steve？”

Steve无奈地转头看着Tony——以现在的路况，他并不担心会出现车祸——“戴上头盔，Stark。”

“跟我说说你的故事？”Tony没有听Steve的话，他确实被闷得有些受不了。

“别岔开话题，戴上头盔！”

Tony瞪眼盯着Steve的面甲，蓝色的，面无表情，但是他能想象到Steve的表情。这项保护措施令他很难再看到Steve的眼睛，海军蓝色，在美国大兵严肃的时候会显得更深沉，有时候他的上睫毛在垂下时会遮住一部分，上帝啊，它们真长。Steve的眼神总是令人感到温暖，好像他的眼里只有你一个人。这家伙如果不是身在前线，一定很受女人们的欢迎。

“Stark！”见Tony毫无反应，Steve又催了一遍。

“好吧，你赢了。”Tony重新戴上了面甲，经历了短暂的黑暗后，蓝色的显示屏自动开启了。

那张合照就在那。

“你一开始是怎么适应这个的？”Tony的一只胳膊挂在车窗上，半个身子的重量都靠在车门侧。这使得他可以单手托腮很自然地看着Steve，而他很想这么做。

Steve维持着双手紧握方向盘的姿势一动不动，在Tony以为他不会再回答自己的时候Steve开口了，“一开始，我以为那是上帝给我的一次机会。”他说。这个答案有些出乎Tony的预料，因为对于他来说这无疑是一场噩梦，而他无法从其中醒来。“我失去了我最好的朋友。”Steve说，“一次又一次，我面对他的死亡，直到我们都意识到我无法真正拯救他。”

“Bucky？”Tony迟疑地试探道。

“是。”

“我赢得了战争，”Steve说，机械战甲的电子音让他的感情有些失真，但是Tony依然为此感到心口钝痛，“最后一次，他先松开了我的手，‘你有比救我更重要的事情要去做，你可以下次再把我拉上来。’，但是因为失血过多，我失去了Alpha的能力。”

“I’m sorry.”Tony为自己只是因为好奇而千方百计想要打听Steve埋藏在心底的秘密的行为感到羞愧，“我不会让你死的，Steve。”

“什么？”Steve还没有从悲伤中恢复过来。

“也许对你们来说，胜利比什么都重要，但是，二选其一，这不是我的风格。”Tony晃晃脑袋，“你和胜利，我都要。”

 

Steve和Tony原本计划沿着海岸线穿过意大利再进入奥地利，但是他们在圣塞韦罗就遭遇了大批游荡的模仿者。战斗对他们来说并不是难事，但是现在唯一的问题是——“Steve！你的电池电量进入警戒区了！”Tony大吼道，他悬停在半空中，将一只从远处直扑而来的模仿者轰进墙里。

“Go！Go！Go！”Steve解决完面前的麻烦，将盾牌甩手吸在背上，在Tony的火力掩护下重新钻进车里，“Stark！”汽车已经启动，但是Tony还在应对被双方交手造成的巨大噪音吸引而来的敌人。

“你先走！”Tony自顾不暇，这简直没完没了，不知道这里还有多少模仿者，但是他感觉这一切就像捅了马蜂窝一样，“我断后！”

Steve紧咬着下唇，他知道如果再不走也许一切又前功尽弃了。

直到表示着Steve汽车的蓝点离开30米的检测范围，Tony飞快地将背后的导弹发射架调了出来，“尝尝Stark的新产品，异形们！”

“Stark？Stark？”后视镜早就碎了，慌乱的情况下，Steve完全无法看到背后的情况，耳机里一片淡淡的沙沙声，说明他与Tony之间已经超过了同步系统能够维持通讯能力的最远距离，模仿者制造的信号屏蔽重新又起到了自己的作用。

爆炸随即而来，热浪推动着Steve的车，火舌像巨龙的湮息瞬间逼近。

“Stark？！”Steve觉得自己的心脏好像一瞬间失去了它应有的作用，他甚至忘记了该如何呼吸。慌慌张张地将车子打横停在路边，Steve回头张望着，但是他只看见滚滚的浓烟和高高扬起的灰尘，“Tony！！！”该死的，如果Tony死了，时间应该已经回到昨天，Steve的心底掠过一个最糟糕的可能性。他跌跌撞撞地向刚刚发生战斗的地方跑去，“Tony！！！NO！！！”

“我们还没输呢。”MK46咚的一声从天而降单膝跪在Steve面前，踏裂了脚下的柏油马路，“我听见你叫我的名字了？”Tony抬起头。

不，Steve感到眼眶一热，他在那一刻根本没想过战争会赢还是会输，他现在只想做一件事，“摘下你那该死的头盔，Stark。”

“WOW，你这么说可真难得。”Tony虽然有些疑惑但还是把面甲升了起来，下一秒他就被Steve一把揽过后脖颈，“Ste……”剩下的话全都被Steve用炽热的吻堵了回去。

Tony的脑子一下子炸开了，这种感觉就像深埋在心底的渴望终于得到了回应，在沙漠里干渴很久的人突然遭遇了暴雨。

Steve的吻很乱，毫无章法，他更像是在啃咬Tony的嘴唇而不仅仅是吮吸它们，“Tony……Tony……”几个单词含糊地从他的胸腔里溢出来。

“嘿，伙计！”Tony一把推开Steve，赶在这个金发队长露出受伤的眼神之前着急地说，“你的机甲快把我挤扁了！”

Steve这才意识到他不知不觉把MK46完完全全搂在了怀里，而他的显示屏上，变成红色的电池符号还在不停地闪烁着，“抱歉，我……对不起……”他尴尬地松开手，事情不应该是这样的，他意识到自己完全暴露了这份不该有的感情，“我不是有意的……”

“如果你想说后悔的话，我不接受。”Tony眨了眨眼睛凑了上去，他轻轻碰触到Steve的嘴唇，它们因为刚才激烈的行为而显得比平时更加鲜红，因为唾液的滋润而显得充满水色，Tony先用自己的双唇表皮感受着Steve柔软的上唇，然后轻轻吮吸了一下，他感到自己的胡渣正在磨蹭着Steve的皮肤。Steve仿佛懵了，微张着嘴一动也不敢动。Tony伸出舌头，用舌尖扫过Steve的下唇，又倾略性地探了进去，舔舐对方整齐的牙齿。Steve瞪着眼睛，这一切对他来说都是难以置信的，Tony才与他真正认识两天，也许对Tony来说不是，Steve不知道他此前跟无数个自己是怎样度过的，也许有某个自己跟他说了那个愚蠢的单恋故事，但是此刻他的大脑却无法正常去思考这些了，因为Tony卷住了他的舌头，正在加深这个吻。Steve看着Tony闭上双眼的脸，这是他朝思暮想以为永远不会实现的一幕。

直到两人都变得气喘吁吁，Tony才结束了这个。

“你学得真快，大兵。真不敢相信这是你的初吻。”刚才那个吻的后期几乎都是Steve占据了主动，他仗着身高优势，将Tony禁锢在自己和汽车的中间，这种悸动的心情几乎让Tony以为自己是个刚刚情窦初开的高中生，他只好用调侃的语气掩饰自己的不自然。

Steve刚一张口，机甲的警报就响了起来，这预示着30米内又出现了模仿者。

“快走！”Tony直接打开后座车门，滚了进去。

 

此后的一路上他们都默契地没有再提到那个战斗中的小插曲。

Steve扔掉了身上所有已经没用的武器，剩下的弹药都给了Tony，他盯着那把巨大的重剑犹豫了两秒，还是扔了，只为了减少负重以减缓机甲的耗能，最后他只留下了那面盾牌。

“好轻！”Tony坐在后座上，研究那个不起眼的防御性武器，“我想它不是用普通钢材制造的。”

“不，似乎是某种稀有金属。”Steve答道，“我也不是很清楚。”

“真希望我有机会拿到实验室里看看，”Tony用一种憧憬的语气说道，“你不介意吧？”他眨巴着眼睛从后视镜里看着Steve。

“是的。”

他们更加谨慎地避开可能聚集着模仿者的大城市，临近夜晚的时候，他们在施泰因茨附近的一间农庄里住了下来，从这里已经能看见远处那座隐藏在两山之间1977年建成的水坝了——模仿者Omega栖身的巢穴。

“我们在这里休息一夜，明天再去。”Steve说，Tony没有反对。他们都很累了，饥肠辘辘，全身酸痛。

Tony最先解除了机甲武装，他把MK46就那么随便地扔在地上。但是这样他就仅剩下一件单薄的紧身衣，在夜晚的凉风里还是让他浑身打起了寒战。

“到屋子里去。”Steve再三确认了这里没有威胁才从机甲里走了出来。他用盾砸坏了屋子的门锁，把Tony推了进去，“我去找点东西生火，你可以先吃点东西。”他将压缩饼干塞进Tony的手里。

Steve不知道从哪里拆下了几块门板，当他把东西丢进壁炉里时，Tony已经在屋子里转了一圈了，“没有尸体。”他说，这点发现让两个人都松了一口气，“我在楼上主卧的柜子里找到一把手枪。”他把那个黑乎乎的东西放在桌上。

Steve点着了那几块木板，火苗不仅照亮了这一块地方，也令人感到温暖，“我们接下来该怎么做？”

“我不知道，我也是第一次走到这一步。”Tony摇摇头，虽然不知道水龙头里的自来水有没有问题，他还是接了一杯来喝。

“没事，你还有很多机会。”Steve无声地嚼着没味道的饼干。

“战争结束了你准备做什么？”Tony突然问道。

“回布鲁克林。”Steve说，他盯着已经完全燃烧起来的壁炉，好像那是什么有趣的东西。

“找个工作然后结婚生子？”

Steve愣了一下，“我不知道，我需要一个工作，而且Bucky还有亲人在那。”

“我也许可以给你……”

“嘘……”Steve突然警觉地捂住Tony的嘴，他抄起沙发上发霉的垫子扔进壁炉里将火扑灭。

屋子里马上就暗了下来，周围只剩下Tony沉重的呼吸声和外面的虫鸣。不，还有什么，悉悉索索的声音，拨开了长至齐腰的杂草从屋外走过——是一只模仿者！

Tony迅速在心里评估了一下他们的武力情况，Steve有个看起来很轻便的盾牌，他只有一把不知道会不会哑火的枪，两人的机甲全丢在了外面，如果他用枪吸引了模仿者的注意力，Steve也许有时间可以跑出去穿上机甲，“听着，Steve，”Tony凑到Steve耳边小声说，“我去吸引他的注意力，你出去把我的机甲穿上，子弹用完了但是能量炮还能用。”

“不行。”Steve拉住了他，“再等等。”

Steve把Tony按在胸口上，躲在窗户下面。

那只模仿者凑近了窗玻璃，似乎在往里面打量。

Tony听见Steve有力而又规律的心跳声，他的胸口温暖而又坚实，这似乎意外有着让人平复心情的作用。

“Tony？我想它走了。”不知道过了多久，Steve才小声说，他推了推怀里的人，才发现Tony居然在这种时候搂着他的腰趴在他的胸口上睡着了。

Steve不由笑了起来，他轻轻揽着Tony的肩膀。如果他们此刻不是为了躲避敌人，只是简简单单地互相搂着睡在一张普通的床上，没有战争，没有死亡，这该是多么奢侈的一个梦。

Steve知道，这个梦永远不会实现。

 

他们从大坝右侧的导流隧洞爬了进去，扫描器居然没有标记出任何一只模仿者的存在，也许是这些外星人太狂妄自大，它们不认为有任何地球人可以摸到这么深入的地方来。但是Steve和Tony依然紧绷着他们的警惕性，按照大坝的建筑图纸，找到了通往内部的管道。

“太奇怪了，这里一只模仿者都没有。”Steve终于把疑惑说了出来。

“但是我看到的就在这里。”Tony也开始忐忑起来，他想象过自己会遇上怎样的恶战或是需要再次经历死亡才能最终攻略这个该死的最后一关，但是他从来没想过，万一Omega不在这里会怎样……Tony开始慌乱起来，“我见过这条通道，往这走，这里。”他加快了自己的脚步并跑了起来。

没有模仿者，也没有Alpha，这一路太过于顺利，毫无阻拦——这就像个仅仅只是空无一人的水坝罢了。

没有Omega。

Tony呆愣在通道的尽头，这块平台外面，是漆黑一片的蓄水槽，无论向上还是向下，都没有任何蓝盈盈的外星球状物存在。

也许本来就不存在什么Omega，模仿者就像宇宙里过境的蝗虫。

他们永远不可能赢得这场战争。

Steve跟在Tony的身后停下了脚步，他也意识到了这个真相——没有Omega，从来没有人验证过这种类型的生物，它也许根本就不存在……

炸响的警报器就像突然砸在他们头顶的锤子，将两人从震惊中拉了回来——有敌人！

Steve赶在模仿者的触手伸向Tony之前将他扑倒，滚在一旁，但是代替Tony被刺穿的水泥平台却开始逐渐塌陷，Steve想要爬起来，却只是让坍塌的地方碎裂地更快。

“Steve！！！”Tony启动推进器从模仿者的攻击空隙间飞了出去，及时拉住了Steve的手，“抓紧我！”

弧形反应堆提供的能量无法承担两个机械战甲的重量，加上如此紧急的情况，Tony已经觉得从胸口传来一阵阵心悸感，心跳开始明显不规律起来，眼前一阵阵地发黑。

“抱歉，Tony，我已经没电了。”Steve平静地说，他不知道什么时候扔掉了头盔，仰头看着MK46的面甲，“我留着在这里只会拖你的后腿。”

“No！！！No！！！Steve！！！Nooooooooooo！！！”

Steve冲他笑了笑，“ .”他说，然后松开了Tony的手。

受地心引力作用而自由落体的身影很快就被黑暗吞噬了，似乎隔了很久，Tony才听到远远的下方传来重物坠地的声音，带着回响在这片空旷的地方回荡。

模仿者不会留给Tony足够的时间处理自己的情绪，它怒吼着用触手缠住MK46的脚，将他用力掼在墙上。

一只Alpha——Tony这时候才好好关心起他面前的危险——它的体型远远超过普通的Beta系模仿者，金属皮肤下面蓝色的血管在黑暗里隐隐约约地泛着荧光，这是它与Omega唯一相同的地方。

Tony在下一次攻击前向Alpha射出了一道能量炮，虽然被对方轻易地闪开了，但那依然灼伤了那只Alpha的头部左侧。愤怒的Alpha比任何敌人都更难以对付，它的速度更快也更敏捷，Tony又一次被卷住了腰，狠狠地被砸在地上。

这次撞击影响了MK46的系统，机甲一下子全部弹开了，就像被顽皮的孩子摔散在角落的玩具一样，将里面毫无防备的Tony暴露在了Alpha面前。

Tony忍着遍布全身的疼痛从腰后摸出那把手枪，并在心里祈祷这家伙足够好用，好用到可以给自己利索地来上一枪子。如果他在这里丧失了能力，那一切就再也无法挽回了。Steve决绝的眼神不断地刺激着他一片混沌的大脑。我可能有点脑震荡了，Tony摇了摇头，换来新一波的钝痛。

“I can’t do this. ”

……

“I can’t do this.”

……

“Tony……”

……

“I can’t do this.”

Tony愣住了，他的手指僵硬地停在扳机上。

因为发出这个令Tony感到无比熟悉的声音的，正是停止一切攻击性行为站在他面前的Alpha。

“Steve……？”Tony用干涩的声音颤抖着小声问道。

“Let me free……”Alpha张开了它的嘴，有一道肉眼可见的细缝从它的咽喉部分裂了开来，并逐渐展开，露出了它的内核——Tony被震惊地完全无法动弹——Alpha真正的本体，是被封在晶体里的Steve Rogers。


	10. Chapter 10

**-** **拾 -**

=========MISSION FAILED=========

======SYSTEM RESTART RESTORE====

=======SERIAL NUMBER 02-83======

训练场的大门被猛地推开，门轴转动产生的刺耳声音吸引了不少不明所以的目光。

一个西装革履的棕发男人跌跌撞撞地冲了进来，他的短发用发蜡梳地油光滑亮，锃亮的皮鞋一看就价值不菲，这样的装束在基地可不多见。但是细心一点的人都能看得出来他的头发微显凌乱，领带歪在了一边，衬衫有些褶皱，一条裤腿还翻了上去，但是这个慌慌张张的男人明显没有在意这些。

Timothy从他的卧推器上站了起来，“你找谁？”他充满了威胁性地堵住了对方的路。

但是那个相较矮了不少的男人灵巧地一弯腰从他的腋下钻了过去，在Timothy还没有反应过来的时候顺手拍了拍他的侧腰，“礼帽不错，Dum。”

Tony目不斜视地从射击区穿过，直接奔向了校练场角的拳击台，在绕过高台时他都没有意识到自己已经屏住了呼吸，剧烈的紧张感令他感到轻微的头晕和恶心——感谢上帝，Steve Rogers在那，感谢他妈的上帝，他仍然在那，穿着那件看起来用了很久但是依然被清洗地很干净的白色工字背心，正在用单手三根手指做俯卧撑。他在那，就像前几十次一样，4秒后他会抬起头来用那双清澈的蓝眼睛看着自己。

Tony第一次对这种无休止的轮回感到高兴。

“Stark？”Steve先注意到了走进自己视线范围内的皮鞋，接着就被拉了起来，“你为什么……？”Steve皱着眉头说了一半，却发现Tony压根就没在听自己说了什么。

Tony用双手捧着Steve的脸，稍稍仰起头，用手指在Steve的脸上来回摩挲着，好像拼命想要证实什么一样瞪着那双又大又圆蜜糖色的眼睛——天啊，Steve从没从这么近的距离看过Tony，他第一次发现Tony纤长浓密的睫毛似乎扇一下就能碰到自己的脸——Tony带着恐惧和不安在Steve身上来来回回地扫视着，最后定格在Captain America的脸上。

时间就像是被静止了，Steve的脑海里朦朦胧胧地飘过一个自己是不是应该吻下去的念头。

“Wow！Cap，你男朋友专门来看你的？”

Steve着火一样把Tony推开了，他努力忽视了Tony眼神里由惊喜转为失落的瞬间，那就像一盏摇曳在窗口的蜡烛被夜风吹灭。Steve为自己刚才的想法感到羞愧和自责。

Tony刚才一路跑来的动静招来了训练场里大部分好奇的人，当然，他们一开始以为是有人想要找队长的麻烦，但是看样子并不是这样——

“呃，我是不是打扰你们了？”说话的是咆哮突击队的Jim Morita，他是队伍里唯一的一个亚裔，他原本只想开个玩笑，但是好像获得了反效果。

“是的，而且我很高兴地知道你注意到自己是在打扰我们！”Tony气呼呼地说，像一只被踩到尾巴的猫。

Steve一下子明白了什么，他拖过Tony以防那个气愤填膺的男人再口无遮拦地说出什么来，然后好言相劝把那些带着浓浓好奇心来围观他们的人赶走了，“不，他不是我男朋友。”“我们有点私事。”“真的不是。”“你该去练习模拟对战了Gabe（注）。”……

“我们见过几次了？”Steve重新看向Tony的时候，那个还穿着西装的男人正盘腿坐在Steve做俯卧撑的毯子上，低着头用食指抠地上的一个凹坑。

“七八十次吧。”Tony抬起头来看着他，一副欲言又止的样子

“我死了？”

Tony像被噎住了一样，“是的。”他最后完全放弃了似的把那个单词吐了出来，重新垂下了头。

“你得习惯这个。”Steve温柔地说，他就站在Tony三步远的地方，抱臂站着。

“不，我不需要。”Tony说，这让Steve露出了疑惑的表情。“我们走进死胡同了，Cap，我们一直在被Omega牵着鼻子走。”

 

“Tony……Tony……I can't……I can't……No……No……”

Tony目瞪口呆地靠在墙脚，他的肋骨好像断了，每一口呼吸都使胸口阵阵作痛，嗓子里翻涌着一股铁锈味儿，好极了，还伴随着内出血。

那把从废弃民屋里摸来的枪就握在Tony的手心里，但是他没有办法扣动扳机。

那只Alpha从喉管里发出不成句的模糊单词，在他面前敞开着自己，那些触手在一边焦躁地晃来晃去不时抓挠着水泥墙壁，有不少石屑落下来几乎迷住Tony的眼睛，但是始终没有向Tony发动攻击的意思。紧闭着双眼的Steve被一种无名材料制成的透明晶体包裹起来了，就像某种昆虫的茧。他起码没有穿上衣，胸口以下的部分被挡住了，Tony没法看得更真切。

Tony有一瞬间以为模仿者只是某种操纵型机械，也许一切行动都是内部的人在操纵——这让它们看起来并不那么像是外星异形怪物了。但是Steve却像个没有知觉的人偶，而不是传统意义上的驾驶员，接着Tony注意到了Steve那张毫无血色的脸和苍白的嘴唇——他看起来一点都不像个活人。

这是什么恶劣的恶作剧吗？

还是Omega从不知道什么时候起影响了他，这些根本就是他的幻想？

但是胸口随着呼吸起伏的痛感伴随着全身各处程度不一的疼痛都不像是假的，前几分钟松开他的手坠落下去的Steve也不是假的，他最后说了什么？还是他根本就没说？

Tony看清了Steve的嘴型，但是他无论如何都不想承认这一切。

“No！！！”Alpha突然狂躁了起来，它拼命晃动着巨大的身躯，触手们在不大的空间里四处乱撞，一块破裂的墙体从Tony头顶上砸了下来，却被Alpha一把挥开，“How…could…you…No！！！”

Tony此前一直以为Alpha是在对他说话，但是现在看起来完全不是这样，它有时候更像是在自言自语。此刻它一边咆哮着支离破碎的语句，一边冲着某个不知名的东西吼叫着，它在挣扎，在试图反抗什么。

Tony猛然反应过来了，Omega真的存在，是它在向所有的模仿者发送指令，包括Alpha。

虽然脑海里充满了各种各样的疑问，但是Tony知道现在正是他逃走的机会，趁着Alpha的注意力完全不在他身上时，Tony把身体尽量缩起来然后向墙角爬去，可惜伤痛严重影响到了他的速度和灵敏性。

Alpha很快发现了它的“猎物”想要溜走。

左腿一阵剧痛，Tony被Alpha的一只触角钉在了地上，剧痛像是火棍穿刺过他的血肉，灼烧他的伤口，Tony不由得大声叫了出来。

“No！Steve！”Tony在另一只触角袭来的同时下意识地喊了出来。

Alpha停住了，起码触手没有再向他冲过来，而没有闭合的躯体转过身缓缓地靠近了他，那个面色惨白的Steve再次出现在了Tony的面前。

那么近，Tony没忍住，他伸出手去——透明晶体茧的表面十分坚硬，摸起来并没有过高或是过低的温度，他的掌心与Steve的脸相距不会超过0.5厘米，却被阻隔在外。

更近的距离使Tony注意到了更多的细节，他顺着露出的那一部分向下看去，Steve胸口以下的部分并没有被暴露出来，所以Tony只看到了位于Steve左胸的伤口，那是个黑乎乎的洞口，没有血迹——没人能保持着那样干净的未愈合枪伤创口，除非，他已经死了。他看起来是那么真实，就连嘴唇上的细纹都一清二楚。

刚才从高处摔下去的Steve身上不可能有这样的枪伤。

而且这个Steve的头发更长，Tony以前没有注意到Steve的眼角会有细纹，也许之前并没有，而这一切看起来就像是——Steve的年长版？！

Tony没有想明白这一切，这只Alpha会对他的话做出反应，它认得自己，就像一只大犬，试探性的触手在Tony的身上轻轻地碰来碰去，但却始终没有放开他。

为什么？

Steve Rogers现在对于Tony来说就像个巨大的谜团，他的身上有太多的疑问。

直到察觉到由于大量失血而寒冷战栗的时候，血液从伤口迅速流失的感觉才令Tony万分恐惧起来，他想起了Steve在最开始叮嘱他的话，“你必须在你失血过多之前让自己死亡，重启，否则能力一旦消失，一切就都完了。”

“Steve，Steve。”Tony尝试着呼唤道。

Alpha发出意义不明地吼声，然后贴着Tony的伸出的手蹭了蹭。

“所以，你是Steve Rogers。”

“……Tony……Steve……”Tony听到第二个名字的时候才注意到Alpha的其中一只触手指了指他又指了指自己。

“告诉我到底发生了什么事？是谁在命令你？那家伙在哪？你们到底想要做什么？你为什么会出现在这里？”时间不够了，乏力、疲倦、心悸、气促、头晕、眼花、耳鸣……这些都是失血过多的症状，如果再不自杀或是让Alpha杀了自己，他将永远躺在这个废弃的水坝里，跟人类的历史一起慢慢腐烂，化为灰尘。

“Tony……No……Stop……I'm sorry……I can't……”Alpha根本没有办法连成一个完整的句子。

Tony彻底放弃了从Alpha的嘴里套出什么话来，他用颤抖的手举起那把死死握在手里的枪……该死的他都没有足够的力气按下扳机。Tony必须将枪口顶在自己的太阳穴上才不至于因为不可控制的哆嗦而产生偏离——

但是Alpha突然甩起了那只钉住Tony的触手，连带着将他拽开，手枪在Tony被拖动的过程中掉在了地上。

“No！！！……No！！！……”四五只触手同时缠住了Alpha的头部，它看起来就像个绝望的人，Tony不合时宜地想到。枪掉得太远了他根本没有体力再爬过去。

“No！！！……I can't……kill……”Alpha举起了其余的触手朝向Tony，但是它始终没有让自己靠近那个躺在地上奄奄一息的人类。

“I……Love……you……”这是Tony听到Alpha说的最后一句话，然后那只Alpha将自己所有的触手插进了它自己的身体里，带有强烈腐蚀性的蓝色体液溅了Tony一脸。

反抗失败又不想杀害Tony的Alpha，自杀了。

 

低喘和呻吟互相交织，在狭小的更衣室里回荡，Tony被推靠在衣柜上时那个铁皮的老家伙发出了巨大的噪音，尖锐的金属摩擦声刺激着Tony的耳膜，他的背部紧贴着柜子冰凉的表面，那些突起的三氧化二铁水合物和氢氧化铁的混合固体因为他的动作透过外衣隐约刮擦着后肩的皮肤，带来一些轻微的疼痛。

Tony的脑海里闪过一些不相干的方程式，但是很快地，那些数字和字母被他眨眼的频率打乱了顺序，转换成了起始程序的代码，它们在明晃晃的灯光下飞速地运行，就像是控制他每一步动作的行为指针。

Tony搞不清楚到底是吊灯在晃还是自己在晃，他眯起眼睛，放任自己像一条被丢上岸的鱼，张着嘴拼命挤压肺里的空气再把它们塞回去。

那些代码现在又变成了自动控制原理的公式，Tony挥手想要挪开一些纯理论性的无关部分，但是他马上就意识到这并不是在他那幢舒适的马里布别墅里。

Tony低下头去，他只看到一颗埋在胯间的金色脑袋，不断起伏的同时，那个高挺的鼻子还不时地埋进他浓密的耻毛里。快感像清晨的海潮般一波一波地冲击着他，Tony不禁从尾椎沿着脊柱打了个寒颤，他舒适地连脚趾都紧紧地蜷缩了起来。

Tony觉得自己一定是禁欲太久了，光是口活带来的刺激就有些过了，他的后腰正一阵阵地发麻，迫不及待地想要宣告着什么。

感觉自己快要到了，Tony已经顾不上什么，欲望驱使他挺动腰部向对方的咽喉深处撞去。那里由于不适而下意识吞咽的动作牵引着喉咙深处的嫩肉不断挤压着他的前端。

那些还留存在空气中的公式和字母顿时像飓风一样将他们包围在中间，但是Tony的眼里只剩下那一抹对他来说太过于灿烂的金色。有一缕摆脱了发胶束缚而垂下的发丝引起了Tony的兴趣，他伸出手去想要将那一撮短发拨回去。

后穴突如其来的刺激让他呜咽出声——从没被光顾过的地方被塞进了一根手指——Tony猛的将十指插进那头金发里。

他还是没能捉住那几根不安分的头发。

“你有一副好身材。”Tony听见有人这么说，“为什么你不把上衣也脱了呢？”

而他此刻正在因为高潮而眼前发白，耳畔回响着隆隆的心跳声。当那份感觉被退潮的公式和方程一起带走时，Tony逐渐缓过神来。他正将那双试图伸进自己上衣的手按在自己的腰上，禁止对方继续向上。但是他顺从身体回应着亲吻，追随着另一根舌头，让自己的膻腥味在两人之间彼此分享。God，Tony隐隐约约地想起，他刚刚是不是只被戳了一下后穴就射了？

砰砰砰……

砰砰砰……

“啧！”Tony听到一声不满的语气词，这不是Steve的声音，他模模糊糊地发觉。

“Stark先生，你在里面吗？”

像是被人淋头浇了一盆冰水，Tony浑身一僵，推开了那个金发伴侣。对方终于完全直起身子来，抱着双臂俯视着他，眼神里带着疑问，“你到底要不要做完？”Tony觉得他读懂了这句话。

“Stark先生？”该死的，外面的那个才是Steve！

Tony这才定睛打量了一下自己的同伴，他与Steve一点也不像，他的眼睛甚至不是蓝色的。

Damn it！为什么是Steve？！

“抱歉……”Tony扶住额头指指门口，“我有点急事。”

金发的男人并不怎么在意这个，他耸耸肩退开一步，对Tony做了个“有空找我”的手势，便走进了里间的沐浴房。

Tony深呼吸了一口气，大声对着门外答道，“等我一下，马上好！”他匆忙用脱下的外套擦了擦下体的痕迹。手指由于刚才的激情还有些发软，裤子上的前门扣他试了两次才成功地把那个小圆扣塞进布缝里。

这太狼狈了，二十多年来他从没这样狼狈过——Tony抹了一把头发，打开门，“噢，嘿，甜心！”他说，语调由于紧张而有些上扬。

“我弄完了，你要去调试系统吗？”Steve皱着眉头打量着他，眼神里满是不赞同。

Tony清清嗓子，用咳嗽掩饰他嗓音里还未完全褪去的情欲，“哦，是的，我现在就去。”

“这是男浴室，Stark。”Steve在Tony背后突然说。

“那是当然，”Tony回头丢给他一个Stark式招牌笑容，“我还不想被告性骚扰。”

 

Steve知道了——Tony把键盘推开——Steve知道他在那个更衣室里做了什么。他用双手拉扯着自己的头发，事情怎么会变成这样？他确实被迫禁欲了两个月，也许三个月，不过这有什么区别？在别人看起来他在“前晚”还带了一个惹火的模特离开了那场慈善晚会。

Tony Stark，睡遍《花花公子》封面女郎的男人，在一个简陋的浴室里被一个男人吮吸老二，还因为被手指捅了后面而高潮。关键的问题是，他居然全程都在幻想那个人是Captain America。

等战争结束，我回去后的第一件事就是让Pepper把那些收藏品全处理了，Oh，不行，她知道了会怎么看我？Tony你都二十几岁的人了，我没想到你还会收藏这些玩偶——

“Tony……”Steve苍白的脸在他面前挥之不去。Tony吓得猛然后退一步，撞在了刚刚调试好的机甲上。

“Stark，你没事吧？”Steve的手停在Tony的面前，他看起来满脸都是担忧，“你不太对劲，有什么想跟我聊聊的吗？”他抿了抿嘴，“Bruce也可以。”

Tony挥手把那个隐藏在Alpha身体里的“Steve”挥开，但是在Steve看来那更像是Tony想要握住他的手接受他的援助，所以他牢牢地抓住了那只手，用力握紧，将Tony从地上拉起来。

Tony注意到了Steve另一只胳膊上搭着的外套，这个大兵只是像前几次那样来给他送衣服的。

“我们需要谈谈，”Tony说，“和Bruce。”

 

“Omega不在那里。”Tony平静地说，“只有Alpha埋伏在那，等着我们自投罗网。”

“这不可能！”Bruce惊呆了。

Tony看了一眼Steve，经过良好训练的士兵并没有流露出过于惊讶的表情，他只是扬了扬眉毛，并很快地将它们再次拧在一起。

“但是我能确定，确实存在Omega，并且它是整个模仿者社会的中枢指挥者。”Tony说，“它要么是察觉到我们的意图所以提前搬离了，要么是它故意给我看了错误的信息。无论是哪一种，都说明，Omega要铲除我这种威胁。”

“你是怎么从Alpha手下逃出来的？”Steve问到，他说完才觉得似乎有些不对，“听起来你失了很多血……”

“我身上有一把枪，”Tony眨了眨眼睛，他不确定自己该不该把Alpha的真相说出来，他看了一眼Steve，后者正全神贯注地看着他，“我把子弹全部射进了Alpha的嘴里。”他咽了一口口水。

“你又接触了一次Alpha的血液。”Bruce明白了。

Tony点点头，他将三维模拟器中的模仿者投影出来，“我们需要梳理一下现在掌握的所有情报。”

 

“模仿者存在三种已知阶层，我们借用蚂蚁的社会系统来理解也许更容易一些。被大量投入战争的Beta相当于工蚁，Omega则与蚁后相对应。”

“Alpha呢？我们对它们一无所知，甚至不知道Steve碰见的那只和你碰到过的两次的是不是同一只。”Bruce说，“也许它们有三只，或者更多。”

“是‘它’。”Tony纠正博士的说法。“我认为。”

“这不严谨，Stark。”Bruce不怎么赞同，“我们必须把这个变量考虑进去。否则你们可能会在关键时刻遇上一整队的Alpha。”

“不会的。”Tony完全没有办法想像出会有一整个小队的Alpha，除了“Steve”还会有谁被包裹在里面？“应该只有一只Alpha。”

Bruce还想争辩什么，但是Steve拦住了他，“如果碰上这种情况我会保证让Stark重启，然后再回来讨论那种极端情况下的对应方法。现在留给我们的时间不多了。”

Tony感激地看了Steve一眼，却发现对方正用一种专注的表情看着他，Tony几乎为此呼吸一滞，“Alpha和Beta都直接受到Omega的指挥，”他不得不用手抹了抹脸，来缓解这种情绪上的尴尬，“不是简单的指示和遵从关系，Omega甚至可以控制它们的行为，通过更完整的精神沟通。”他指指自己的太阳穴，脑海里闪过痛苦嘶吼着的Alpha，“所以我完全可以认定，只要我们除掉Omega，就可以解决所有的Beta和Alpha。本来这一套只是理论，现在我认为可行性超过88%。”

_“Let…me…free…”_

Tony现在几乎可以肯定Alpha在当时不仅仅是在跟它脑海里的Omega对话，他更像是在向Tony求助。

想到这里，Tony用力攥紧了拳头，“Omega此前给我看的影像全部是它设计好让我看见的，我认为它可能有两个目的，第一，它为了从我这里窥探联合军的计划，第二，诱使我失去Alpha的能力。

“如果我死了，完全掌握联合军机密的外星怪物就将完胜这场战争。

“如果我想得知Omega的确切位置，我就必须与Omega建立完全的精神连接。

“一旦百分百精神连接完成，我可能会发生两种情况，Omega可以像控制Alpha那样控制我，或者，我自己占据主动权，我们可以得知Omega到底在哪里，然后彻底搞定它。

“博士，我知道你之前是研究模仿者出身的，你一定有办法，理论也行。

“如果我被控制了你们就把我绑起来，由Steve负责去找Omega。”

 

注释： Gabe Jones：咆哮突击队成员，黑人。


	11. Chapter 11

**-** **拾壹 -**

 

Steve永远无法适应这种从高空坠落而下所带来的失重感。

7岁时他曾经无限憧憬过嘉年华里最受欢迎的过山车，但是他不可以，不仅仅是因为他没有足够的钱来支付这些额外的娱乐项目，还因为他脆弱的呼吸道、心脏和血压不允许他坐上那个看起来能给人们带来欢乐的红皮小火车。

他看见那款被漆成金红色的铠甲还悬停在半空中，保持着他放开手时的姿势，一动不动。

我把秘密告诉Tony了，我告诉他了，Bucky。他会记着那句话，而我会忘记，如果这场循环还不是结束。

“你迟早会告诉他的。”穿着蓝色小马甲的Bucky飘浮在他旁边，抱着双臂一副悠然自得的样子，“Bucky，我得买那本杂志，那上面有Tony的采访！”他仰起脸学着Steve的样子说，“你不适合掩藏自己，Steve。”

 

_“做你该做的，下一回合再见。”硝烟中，Bucky放开了Steve的手，他弯起了嘴角，仿佛这一切都不算什么。_

但是再也没有下一回合，战争结束了。

当Steve从大量失血后的虚弱中挣扎着从病床上坐起来的时候，才意识到自己失去了重启时间的能力，其实没有什么特殊的感觉，但是他知道他永远失去了Bucky，他的挚友、唯一他与之共享秘密的人、将他从墓园里拉走的人。

从血袋落进流速观察窗口的暗红色液体就像时间沙漏里的沙子，“Game is over，Steve。”

 

Steve原本以为自己已经习惯了Bucky的死亡。当这一切重复了太多次之后，他很难逃脱那种侥幸的心理——他可以在下一次轮回中将Bucky再救回来，然后他们会继续并肩面对这场战争。

Steve有一段时间感觉自己是在进行一场可以不断存档再来的完全潜行游戏，又很像多年以前一款叫做超级马里奥的电视游戏。

Steve还记得那个下午，他很快就熟悉了十字按钮的操作，控制那个大胡子的水管工蹦跳着踩扁到处乱爬的硬壳乌龟和蘑菇，但是他总是会卡在那些乱喷的火球那关。

他几乎用了三个小时还没能过得了这一关，根本没在意他用了多少条命，重启了多少次游戏。

“我能修改程序，让你有99条命，这样就不用每三次就要把时间浪费在前面的关卡上。”

“但那是作弊！”

“对我来说这不算，小子。我动了脑子，而不是拼命死在同一个地方。”

“你看起来并不比我大！”

“是吗？我可比你高不少啊，豆芽菜。你叫什么，我没在这里见过你。”

“……Grant。”

“好名字，Grant，也许我可以减缓火球移动的速度或者绕开这一关。”

“嘿！我说了我不需要这个！”

 

Steve睁开眼睛，从床上猛地坐起身来，梦里从高处坠落所带来的心悸和喘息还没有缓解，他用手按住胸口试图让自己好受一些。

他又梦到了Tony，还是个十几岁少年的Tony Stark，他的面孔与现在相比几乎没有什么太大的变化，除了修剪得当的胡子和时间在他脸上刻下的细微痕迹。Tony说到自己喜欢的东西时整个人都会变得亢奋起来，虽然Steve并不很能理解那些专业术语，但是他纯粹地为跟Tony呆在一起感到高兴，Tony总是能让自己快乐的情绪感染身边的人。

在那个下午剩下的时间里，Tony加入了他，他们改玩了魂斗罗，Steve觉得比起超级玛丽，自己玩那个拿手多了。

前一个晚上睡着之前搁在胸口上的小说因为Steve起身的动作滑落下来，摔在地上。书页哗啦啦地翻过去，最终摊开在扉页上。

Steve扭头看了一眼电子钟，5点58分，6月8日。

他把脸埋进手心里，停留了几秒后开始用力搓揉起来，这能让他迅速清醒。

6月8日，距离地球联盟军的秘密登陆围剿作战还有一天的时间。

床头柜上放着他来塞浦路斯之前出版的最新一期《人物》，当时这本杂志跟它的其他纸质同类一起显眼地摆在布鲁克林的一家24小时超市里。唯一让它被买下的原因，是封面上西装革履的Anthony Edward Stark。

“世界最大的军火商之一”、“疑团：Stark工业即将停止与地球联盟军合作？”、“天才？花花公子？关于Stark你所不知道的一面”、“女人和男人的最爱”。

 

Steve撩开营帐的门帘，整个军营都已经在晨光中苏醒。Bucky不知道从哪冒了出来，和他并肩站着，“早上好。”他说。

直升机的马达声从军营的另一侧传来，Steve饶有兴趣地盯着那个挥舞着旗帜指挥飞机降落的信号兵打量了一会儿。

“今天会有最后一批物资送到基地。”Bucky耸耸肩，伸了个懒腰，他的手穿过门帘，没有受到任何阻碍。他今天换了一套崭新的军装，看起来意气风发。

4分钟后是早饭时间，Steve不想错过那个，接下来整个上午的训练都需要消耗能量。

 

148,149,150,151……

Steve在为例行的锻炼做准备运动，迷彩上衣被他挂在拳击台的圆柱上。俯卧撑对他来说不是什么难事，但是Steve不想让一切都变成汗津津的。

校练场的门口似乎有些动静，Steve听到了Timothy的低吼，又是一场私下的比斗？这可不是好事，如果被上级发现了，他们都会受到处分。但是听起来又不太像，逐渐汇集起来的窃窃私语似乎越来越大，看样子有更多的人停下了手里的事情光顾着动嘴皮子了。

慌乱的脚步从拳击台侧面绕过来，这不是军靴落在水泥地上该有的声音，Steve仔细辨认着，皮鞋，政府的人？那个跑来向他传讯的人骤然停在不远处，恰巧站在Steve的视线范围之外，没有立正的顿脚，没有脚跟与脚跟互相的碰撞，也没有响亮的“报告！”，相反，一切陷入了沉寂，就连周围议论的低语声都消失了。

Steve抬起头，汗珠从他的额头滚落下来，危险地挂在睫毛尖上——“Stark？”Steve愣住了，他不会认错，他还见过Tony此刻穿在身上的这套西装，它曾经出现在上上个月的新闻里，记者们拍到Tony与国防部部长合作握手的镜头。那则新闻还提到了史塔克工业最近研制出的一款新型武器，Jericho。Stark不应该出现在这里，起码不是现在，因为这里马上就会变成战场的第一线，“你为什么……”

Tony伸出手来，触碰Steve的脸颊，他的指尖从Steve的下颌掠过，小心翼翼，好像Steve是某种一碰即灭的泡沫。然后他的掌心贴了上来。

这是Tony，没错，Tony Stark本人，Steve盯着那双逐渐靠近、微微张开的嘴唇，“我该吻下去吗？”他的大脑未经过理智的允许开始犹豫起来。

 

“我需要马上开始升级我们的装备，”Tony急匆匆地说，“我知道你的系统里有一些个人的东西要处理，所以我会利用这段时间休息一下。分头行动，OK？”

20分钟后，Steve坐在自己的机甲前发呆。他本来是要在Tony对它进行系统升级之前把Bucky的照片藏起来。Tony也许不记得自己了，但是他可能会认识Bucky，Steve不是很确定这个。

“十年前我只去曼哈顿找过你两次，在接待处走廊里碰到过他。”Bucky坐在他旁边，托着腮帮子，“一面之缘罢了，你用不着想这么多。而且现在也不是想这些的时候吧？”

Bucky说得对，Steve知道，他右键选择了隐藏图片。

但是他的思绪依然飘向了Tony修剪得当的小胡子中间鲜红的嘴唇，那上面有一些细小的干纹，还有蜜糖色的眼睛和细长的下睫毛。

Tony的掌心干燥而又温热，Steve在指尖使了一些力气想要模仿Tony之前的动作，他需要回想那种奇妙的感觉。

Tony没有对他们之间的经历做出任何解释，他只是很快又把自己变成了电视屏幕里的Tony Stark，那是一张面具，仿佛一切都是游戏而他对此毫不在乎。

他确实不该在乎，他们面对的是一场战争。

Steve改变动作，用力拍拍脸颊，清醒，士兵，他对自己说。

 

活动板房的隔音效果不是很好，而里面的人似乎并不在乎这个。

低沉的粗喘和身体碰撞在衣柜上发出的声音交织在一起，Steve遇见过不少次这样的情况，士兵需要发泄，他们也有需求，但是大多数人都会选择夜晚而不是一大早。Steve加快了脚步想要赶紧从这样尴尬的地方离开，他无心揭发这一对情人，因为谁都不知道明天到底会发生什么。

除了Tony，而他带来的明显也不是什么好消息。

“Oh yes……”

这句没有受到压抑的呻吟滑进Steve的耳朵，却像一根针扎进了他的大脑，那些片段和对话就像电影在他的眼前闪过，成堆的信息猛地炸开在他的脑海里。Steve很难形容这种感觉，就像一个已经模糊被遗忘的梦瞬间全部清晰了起来。

……

“柯恩布赖茵坝”

“就是它”

……

“戴上头盔，Stark。”

“复读是你的一项功能吗，Steve？”

……

“Tony！！！NO！！！”

“我们还没输呢，我听到你叫我的名字了？”

……

“战争结束了你准备干嘛？”

“回布鲁克林。”

……

他记起那个吻，他记起当时Tony嘴唇的感觉，柔软而又湿润，比遥远的记忆多了一些常年吸食烟草的味道；他记起那天晚上Tony呼吸平稳，靠在他的胸前睡过去；他记起自己松开了Tony的手，他说他爱他。

他记起来了，他该死的为什么会想起上一个明天发生的事情？！

没有Alpha，没有体液交换，没有重启时间的能力，Steve很清楚这一切，但是那些记忆如此真实，也解释了今天早上Tony一系列奇怪的行为。

Steve发现他没法忍受墙板另一侧的声音了，再细小的动静都像尖刀扎在他的胸口上。他握紧拳头，深吸一口气，敲响了公共浴室的门。

 

Tony在和Bruce激烈地争论模仿者的问题，大多数叙述Steve都有印象。这说明那些记忆是真实的，都是在他们身上发生过的，包括那些战斗，那些对话以及那个亲吻。

但现实是，Tony显然将他们的那些亲密接触理解成了因为肾上腺激素爆发而产生的移情作用。

爱？这太奢侈了，Steve Rogers，你知道的。

“大兵，你还在线吗？嘿！嘿！”两个响指在Steve的眼前召唤着他。

Steve的眼神下意识地停在那些干净并且修剪地恰到好处的指甲上，Tony Stark，他们根本就不是一个世界的人。“抱歉，我们说到哪了？”他揉了揉太阳穴，刻意忽视了Tony不满的表情，看向Bruce。

“我需要与Omega建立完全精神连接。”Tony看起来心情并不好。

“我们对此有办法吗？”Steve想要告诉Tony无论发生什么他都会陪Tony战斗到最后，直到死亡将他们再次分开，但是他永远不会把这些话说出口，因为对一个“初次见面”的人说这些太过于奇怪。

“理论上是可以的。”Bruce有些犹豫地说。

“有什么困难吗？”Steve皱起了眉头，他似乎错过了很重要的讨论内容。

“我们得分开行动，Steve。”Tony干脆利落地说。

“我不明白……”

“如果我被Omega完全控制了，那你就得一个人上前线。”

“如果我失败了呢？模仿者屏蔽了整个欧洲的信号，我们无法互相通讯。”

“所以你有24个小时的时间，Bruce会负责让时间线重启。”Tony不耐烦地用右手的中指敲击着自己的左臂，Steve看起来根本就不在乎他，这点认知让他有些心烦意乱。

“这不对，”Steve终于转过身来完全面对他，“你怎么知道重启时间线后你还能保持你自己？唯一能够保持此前所有记忆的人就是你，如果时间线重启后，你依然被Omega控制着怎么办？”

一阵压抑的沉默在办公室里弥漫开来。

“Well，”Tony耸耸肩，“很高兴得知我们只剩下一次机会了。”

 

+++++++++++ Test number 06 +++++++++++

“Tony，你需要足够的睡眠和合理的饮食。”

“我显然已经吃过了，”Tony摊开手，指着实验台角落里的餐盘，上面还粘着橘红色的酱汁，“呃，我想那是意大利面。管他是什么，反正我吃了，不是吗？而天才的大脑不需要8小时睡眠，爱因斯坦每天只睡3小时！”

“意大利面是我中午拿来的，晚饭是蔬菜和牛肉，而你明显没有吃它们！现在已经凌晨3点了，Tony！”Steve怒气冲冲地说。

Tony这才注意到被冷落在远处另一张桌子上的餐盘，因为他的实验台上已经太满了，放不下别的东西，“我不喜欢吃蔬菜，Rogers。”他撇撇嘴。

“你才15岁，睡眠不足和缺乏营养会长不高的。”

“……好吧，你赢了。”Tony沮丧地推开面前的键盘。

“所以现在准备补充一些营养然后去睡觉了吗，天才？”Steve抱着双臂，刻意地挺直了腰板。

磨磨蹭蹭地把屁股从高脚椅上挪下来的Tony眼尖地发现了这一点，“现在在我面前卖弄身材不是什么好主意，Steve。”

Steve扬了扬眉毛，没有对Tony假惺惺的威胁做出任何反应。

“没人跟你说过你有一对不错的胸肌吗？”Tony用力拍了他一掌，还故意捏了两下，然后得意洋洋地看着Steve的脸逐渐被血色侵染。

“Anthony Edward Stark！！！”

“有时候我真的搞不清你到底是来帮我爸做实验的还是被我爸请来的全职保姆。”Tony从晚餐盘里挑了一个西兰花塞进嘴里，“我不喜欢蔬菜。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

“我不同意。”

“Steve，这是唯一的办法，不知道Omega在哪里，我们永远都打不赢这场战争。”

“我的意思是，我们必须有一整套的对应方案才可以施行这个计划，如果我们真的只有这一次机会。”

“这些轮回本来就是赚来的，Steve，我们至今都不明白产生时间倒溯的原理是什么，为什么你和Stark获得了这种能力后只能固定回到一个时间点，为什么只有Alpha适应者才能够保存记忆，这些我们全都不明白，因为这本不是应该发生在现代的科技，而我们还没有机会继续去研究它们。”

“等等，”Steve阻止了Bruce的滔滔不绝，“你说这个不应该发生在现代？”

“对，现今的物理学界还没有人能够突破时间和空间的难题，时空穿梭的理论甚至还不够成熟。”

“你看我干什么？”Tony瞪着眼睛，“我不涉及这方面的领域。如果不是发生在我自己身上，我会以为这些只能出现在好莱坞的爆米花影片里。也许，战争结束后我可以投资一下电影产业，Pepper会喜欢这个的。”

Steve从椅子上站起来，“我们不能让这最后一次机会被浪费了。”

“我们需要一个计划。”Tony学着他的腔调说。

“我很高兴你也意识到了这一点。”Steve点点头。

Tony的反应只是翻了个白眼。

 

注释：请注意，为避免混淆，文中关于Steve的记忆部分会用+++隔开，关于Tony的精神幻象及记忆均用***隔开。


	12. Chapter 12

**-** **拾贰 -**

 

Tony脱得只剩一条内裤，平躺在病床上，胸口的反应堆安静地发出持续稳定的蓝色荧光，他对秘密被Steve和Bruce看见并没有什么抵触。

Steve将感应芯片抹上凝胶，按照Bruce的指示逐个贴在Tony的太阳穴和胸口上。直到Bruce面前的仪器开始正确显示那些状况参数。

Steve禁不住被Tony胸口上那个小巧的机械吸引住了，这不是他第一次看到这个，但是他忍不住用手指从反应堆与皮肤相交的伤痕处轻柔地抚过去。这是支撑Tony生命的东西。他知道Tony的心脏天生就存在问题，只是不知道那个问题居然有这么严重。

“嘿。”Tony抓住他的手腕，迫使Steve看向自己的双眼，“第一次见到这个？”他明显将Steve的反应误解了，“有兴趣的话我可以找个时间给你单独讲解一下。”

“不是现在，Stark。”Steve板起脸，按住Tony的肩膀，“你得躺下。”

“你知道你拒绝了什么吗，大兵？”Tony冲他挤挤眼睛，“有人说过你有一对不错的胸肌吗？”

Tony在紧张的时候会口无遮拦地调侃身边的人，他会尝试激怒、羞辱、调戏别人，Steve了解这个，只是不知道刚才发生的那些对话到底该归类到哪一种里去。这就是Tony。

“博士，你以前都给什么动物做过这些实验？我猜我是你实验台上最值钱的一个，是吗？”Bruce拿着注射器走近他们，就马上变成了Tony的潜意识攻击对象，“你确实有行医执照对吧，Doctor？”

“河豚毒素，按照你的身高和体重严格计算过计量，你有5分钟的时间。然后我们必须将你救活，否则过度缺氧会对你的大脑产生不可估计的损伤。”Bruce严肃地说，“我们需要模拟濒死的情景来加深你和Omega的精神接触。”

“哦，大脑确实是我身上最值钱的部分了。”Tony舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“他们都爱我的钱，却不知道我最值钱的是什么。”

 

**** **** **** **** **** **** ****

天阴沉沉的，但是却一直没有下雨。Tony闻得出空气中沉重的潮湿味道，就像烂在旧衣柜里的毛皮大衣。有一只飞行昆虫被水汽压得只能够低斜着从神父的光头上略过，然后停在棺木的一角上。

Tony猜那是一只飞蛾，而不是蝴蝶，因为蝴蝶不会属于这种时刻。

人群里有被刻意压低的窃窃私语，人们明显不想让Tony知道他们在说些什么，因为他们假装无意撇向他的目光出卖了他们。Tony对他们的谈论内容没有丝毫兴趣，那些人无非是对Stark旗下的巨额财产归属和权利感到兴趣罢了，他们根本就不关心棺材里躺着的人和站在这里的人，他们更关心有谁出席了这场葬礼，以及Howard Stark的遗嘱内容。

Tony站在家属的位置，陪伴在他身侧的是Stark家族的老管家Jarvis，还有兼备Howard挚友与副手身份的Obadiah Stane——他就差成为Tony的教父了。

这场盛大的葬礼全部是由他一手操办的，此刻，他的手就搭在Tony的肩膀上，温暖而又有力。

Tony的目光穿过充满着虚假悲伤的人群、开始宣读遗嘱的律师、那只还停留在棺木上的飞蛾、冰冷的石碑和远处墓园黑色的铁栅栏。栅栏外侧站着两个人，其中一个戴着压低帽檐的兜帽，他紧紧攥着铁栏正向这里张望着。另一个棕发的男人拽着他的手腕想要拉走他。又是一些对此感到好奇的人，不是每场葬礼都会有电视台扛着摄像机陪同的。

Tony盯着那两个互相争执不下的路人，因为他们是这场已经安排好所有台词的戏份里唯一没有按照剧本出场的角色。那个戴着兜帽的男人已经没在继续向他们张望，他看起来已经被棕发的同行者说服了，但是他的左手依然抓在铁栏上。Tony开始好奇他们的对话内容，“嘿，这没什么好看的，兄弟！”还是“快点走吧，我们要赶不上了！”也许是“这只是有钱人的玩意儿，不关我们的事。”然后兜帽男会怎么回答他？

Tony开始在自己的脑海里为那场远处的默剧配上台词。

“让我再看一会儿吧！”兜帽男想要甩开同伴的手，但是他失败了。

“这太无聊了，Johnny。”Tony替棕发的男人给兜帽男起了个名字。

“你有多少机会看见这么多戴着面具的活人偶，Ben？”Johnny固执地又趴回原位。

“好的吧，你说得对。”Ben放开了Johnny，抱起双臂站到了一边，也开始看向这边。

“他们真可怜。”Johnny说完，立落地转过身……

Tony没能演完这出小剧场，那两个人这么快就离开了，不免让他有些失望。Obadiah在这时候注意到他在走神，秃顶的中年男人用力捏了捏他的肩膀。Tony这才重新让自己回到悲痛欲绝的继承人角色中来，律师刚刚说到Howard将所有的财产与史塔克工业的股份全部留给了自己唯一的儿子，Anthony Edward Stark。

人群中的议论声更大了，因为此前没人看好那个叛逆、不断闯祸、众所周知与父亲不合的Tony。他们现在讨论的内容该是这份不小的财产会在他成年后的多少年内就被挥霍一空。

“Tony，别担心，公司的事务我会全力协助你，就像对待Howard一样。”Stane稍稍弯下腰在他耳边说道。

Tony开始有些想念兜帽男那双蓝色的眼睛了。

蓝色的，就像那些科幻片里星空的颜色，Tony眨了眨眼睛，注意到那些人无一例外地都在盯着他看，他们的眼睛里全都泛着莹莹的蓝光。律师不知道从什么时候起就不再念遗嘱了，沉默地加入了那些面无表情的人群。

Tony低头看向胸口，发现那个维持着他心脏正常工作的小型机械不见了。意识到这一点的同时他猛然惊恐起来，呼吸开始逐渐变得困难，他感受不到生命在他的胸腔里跳动，甚至无法控制他的双手去捂住胸口。

我死了？

Tony这才看清距离他比较近的棺材里躺着的根本不是Howard。那是他自己的脸，旁边那口同样款式的棺材里面则躺着紧闭着双眼、脸色苍白的Steve。

他们死了，他们早就死了，被埋在半米深的泥土下面，蛆虫和甲壳类的黑色虫子从他们的嘴和眼睛里钻出来，它们啃噬着他们腐烂的肉体再孵化自己。时间吹走了那些掩埋他们的沙土，风干了他们的骨骼。他们躺在无数的尸骨中间，Tony认出这是意大利的战场，抓着巨锤的那具是Thor，叠在一起的大概是Clint和Natasha，因为被压在下面的那具尸体露出了标志性的红发，他还没来得及辨别出更多的人，视线就被迫切换了。

他看见了硝烟弥漫的战场，一架架被击落的飞机和以极快的速度屠杀人类的模仿者。

视角转换地很快，Tony很快就移动起来，他向内陆飞快地奔跑，沿路的景色像被快进的电影闯进他的视线又迅速消失。

Tony认出一部分的风景，他曾经与Steve驾驶着那辆“借”来的汽车路过那些地方。但是Tony又不是很确定这些，那些记忆变得有些模糊，像是他偶然做过的梦境，然后在不经意间想起来，不真实的记忆就会像曾经发生过的事情一样令人感到似曾相识。

Steve是真实存在的吗？还是他将一些只有一面之缘的人生动化后在脑海里建立的一个模型？他给那个模型一步一步设定了细节，就像建立Jarivs的时候，那些代码对他来说只是补充一个一直存在于他孤单童年生活中的人突然空缺出来的位置。字母和数字就像组成人体的骨骼、筋肉和皮肤，而逻辑字符则是流淌在那个忠实管家血管中的血液。

Steve太过于美好，甚至不像是真实存在的人。他看着Tony就像自己只是Tony，而不是一个Stark。他有金色的短发和蔚蓝色的眼睛，他诚实、勇敢、执着、正直，他站在那里，就像是天生的领导者。他紧锁眉头，但是Tony知道那只是因为他担心自己，虽然Steve从不会说出口。他接吻的样子笨拙极了，看起来就像从没做过这个，但是他的嘴唇就像粘了蜜糖，香甜柔软。Steve甚至不抽烟，Tony觉得起自己都尝出了Steve早晨用来刷牙的牙膏是什么味道。

但是在这个吻之后，Steve马上就板起了脸，连看也不再看Tony一眼了。

那个Obadiah叔叔请来的私人心理医生是怎么说的？

一旦你开始对你幻想的朋友产生一些反面的想法时，你的潜意识会让他对你产生疏离来保护你自己。

Steve不存在，Stark先生，他只是你幻想出来的，大概是因为父母双亡对你的打击太大。不过这没关系，这只说明你的身体在保护你自己，时间会治愈一切。

但是Steve，大概是从葬礼后才出现在他脑海里的，哦，不对，Tony把那个人叫做Johnny。

“Tony……Tony……”

“怎么了？”Tony下意识地答道。

“Tony……don't……”

“什么？”

“I……believe……no……no……regret……”

Tony反应过来这个声音并不是在跟他说话，那些单词像是随机出现的乱码一样在他的脑海深处响起。

“I……you……”

Tony不再搭理那个声音，吸引他注意力的是视线所能及的尽头那个残破的金属框架式建筑，但是那个残像很快就从他的面前消失了。随即出现的凯旋门肯定了Tony的想法，他看着面前越来越近的金字塔形玻璃建筑物——这是巴黎。

“Stop……it……stop……it……stop……you……can……”那个声音没有因为Tony的快速移动而消失，它如影随行，“Tony……Tony……"

Tony从飞速的平移改为下降，就像从那个洞口直接跳了下去。没有意料之中的轰然着陆，Tony平稳地落进了一片柔和的蓝光里。

Omega。

就在他的面前。

已知Alpha较之Beta型模仿者要大出三倍以上，但是Alpha与Omega相比却像个成年人面前的幼儿。

Tony目瞪口呆地看着这一切，蓝光太过于强烈，他完全没有办法看清那片明亮里到底是什么样，周围有一种轻微的嗡嗡声，令他感到意外的安心。

这太奇怪了，Tony紧张起来，他依然看不清蓝光里的情况，但是他知道Omega在盯着他，仿佛透过了一切直直盯着他的眼睛。

它要识破我了！它要识破我了！它识破我了！它识破我了！

Tony的心里疯狂地叫喊起来，可是他在那道无形的目光中完全无法动弹。

它识破我了！

“我找到你了。”Omega说。

Tony突然动了起来，他猛地将Omega甩在身后，向卢浮宫的上层爬去，金属触手不时出现在Tony的视线里，它们不安地抽动着，抓攀住一切可以着力的残垣断壁。

“停下。”Omega说。

那些触手愣了一秒后又继续向上逃去。

“停下，回来。”Omega波澜不惊的声音再一次在Tony的脑海里响起，而他无法抗拒这个。

触手们抽搐着慢了下来，有一些停止了动作，有一些还在挣扎着向上伸去，但是Tony的位置不再变化了。

“回来。”

那些触手这一回完全没有反抗地松开了支撑着它们的地方，一个眨眼的功夫，Tony轰然砸在了Omega的脚下。

“找到你了，Tony Stark。”Omega说。

大概是因为角度的原因，Tony这回隐约看清了那片蓝色的光源部分——这不可能！？


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：本文同时存在多条时间线，未免混淆，所有Steve的回忆都用++++++标注，Tony的幻觉用**** **** ***标注。

**-** **拾叁 -**

 

当无色的药剂被匀速注射进Tony静脉的同时，电子屏幕上的倒计时便开始跳动起来，Bruce看了一眼监视器，确认Tony的一切状况都在他们的预计当中。

“咳……”Bruce没想到他转脸回来却看见了Tony没有被扎着吊针的那只手被Steve 紧紧握住的画面，“他已经失去意识了，Steve。”Bruce感到有些尴尬。

“我知道。”Steve的视线停留在Tony的脸上，并没有挪开的意思，“就五分钟，Bruce。”

“呃……我不知道你以前就认识Stark先生……”

“这很复杂，Bruce。”

“我能看出来。”Bruce耸耸肩，只好继续让自己去摆弄那些仪器。

“我认识很多个Stark。”Steve轻轻搓着Tony的手，不想让它冷下来，“但是这一个，我说不上来。”

“你们是世交？”

“不，不是。我以前经历这些的时候……”

“你指凡尔登？”

“不，再之前。”Steve终于将目光从Tony的身上移开，看向已经转过身来的Bruce，“从我十七岁的时候开始。”

“Wait！别告诉我你是个模仿者……”Bruce瞪大了眼睛，不由得退了一步，后腰紧紧贴着操作台。

“Bruce这不好笑。我想我是个人类。”Steve无奈地看了好友一眼，“我指，我的父母都是人类。”

“You got me.”Bruce耸耸肩，“但是我不明白你的意思，我不知道你也研究过这个？如果有人在时空转换的实际运行中获得了成果，我不会不知道。整个人类社会的发展都不会是现在这样，”Bruce推了一下鼻梁上的眼镜，“这样完全受制于那些外星人。”

“因为Howard死了，在试验中。”Steve重新将目光转回到处于假死状态的Tony身上。

“Howard？！哪个Howard？Oh my god！Howard Stark？！”Bruce抱住了头，开始拉扯自己微卷的短发，“我就知道，如果这个世界上有一个人能够造出时间仪器那一定就是那个Stark！但是就算Howard因此去世了，你为什么没有把真相说出来？！”

“因为那场意外据说是我引起的。”Steve低着头说，“这个时间轴里的我，所有人都将我视为害死Howard和Maria的罪魁祸首，但是我对这些并没有任何记忆，是Bucky把我藏了起来。”

“那你有没有……”

“抱歉，Bruce，我对物理一窍不通，我只是一个志愿者。”Steve知道Bruce想问什么，他只是摇了摇头。

“如果我们有这项技术……”

“我不知道，Bruce，Howard并没有办法控制具体的时间和地点，所幸我还没有经历过直接被传送到大西洋的中心。”

“一定是方程存在缺陷，如果Howard还活着，现在说不定已经被纠正了。”Bruce叹了一口气，“我知道没有如果。那不怪你，Steve。我只是……只是……”

“我知道。”

“如果这些模仿者不是从天上掉下来的话，我都以为它们是终结者了，天网系统（注），呃，你知道……”

“我看过那部电影，Bruce。”

“我有个疑问，”Bruce迟疑地说道，“如果史塔克工业将你视为仇人，或是之类的，但是这个Stark为什么会对你的样子和名字完全没有任何反应？”

“志愿者是匿名的，所有资料上提到我的部分都被‘Grant’这个代号所代替。而且你肯定想像不到我十七岁之前有多瘦小和体弱多病……”Steve大概比划了一个高度和轮廓。

“但是你现在完全……”Bruce刚说到一半就注意到Steve猛地严肃起来了，“怎么了？”

“是不断的时空穿越把我变成这样的，虽然我不明白，”Steve皱着眉开始打量Tony赤裸着的上半身，“但是Alpha的体液应该不会有这个效果，他只是转移意识而不是人体本身。”Steve清楚地记得摆在他床头的那本杂志内页里有Tony穿着家居服接受采访的图片，虽然看不真切，但那只是个典型的每晚声色犬马不常运动的商人体型，甚至有些小肚子，而不该是现在病床上这个拥有清晰可见的腹肌的体型。

监控仪器突然尖锐地叫了起来，Bruce赶紧从医疗托盘里抓起早已准备好的解药，倒计时已经结束了而他们居然都没有注意到这个，就连Steve也……他看起来似乎正在被别的什么事烦恼着。

可惜他们现在完全没有时间来讨论这个。

“准备好了吗？”Bruce一边将解药扎进Tony的血管，一边提醒Steve。

如果醒来的Tony被Omega所控制，那他们只能被迫让Tony丧失Alpha的能力，借此彻底摆脱Omega。

Tony因为重新获得了对肌肉的操控而下意识地倒吸一口冷气，然后便因为不适而拼命地咳嗽起来。

“Tony？”Steve紧张地呼唤道。

好不容易平复下来的Tony睁开了眼睛，他浅棕色的瞳仁无神地看着正前方，“这里没有Tony Stark。拿开你抓在放血阀上的手，Captain。还有，你好，Banner博士。我是来谈判的。”Tony面无表情地说，“我已经得到了我想要的，这样继续让战争打下去毫无意义。”

 

**** **** **** **** **** **** ****

“早上好，Sir，现在是早上六点整，马里布天气为多云，气温华氏72度。海浪高及腰肩，适宜冲浪，高潮将在10:52出现。”

“Jarvis？”Tony揉着头发从床上坐起来，他环视了一圈，发现自己正坐在海边别墅的卧室里，但是一瞬间他又不是很确定这个，说不清哪里有些不对劲。

“我能为您做些什么，Sir？”AI管家的声音让Tony感到一丝安心，无论刚才梦里发生了什么，Jarvis永远都会在他左右的认知给他下了一颗定心丸。

“我睡了多久？”

“2小时43分，Sir。”

“Dear God，不到下午1点不要喊醒我！”Tony重新倒回床上，用被子盖住头，他现在只觉得困意像潮水一样把他埋了起来。

“但是您昨天与Captain约好在6点15分一起晨跑，现在还有11分钟就到你们约好的时间了。”

“谁是什么狗屁Captain，让他自己跑去，我不需要出卖自己给公司拉生意。”

“我不是很赞同您的观点，从严格意义上来说Rogers先生并不是史塔克工业的客户。”

“Rogers？你说Steve Rogers？”Tony顶着乱糟糟的头发又坐了起来。

“是的，Sir。很高兴您还记得他。”

“他跟那个十三号分手了？”

“是的，所以您邀请他来别墅散心并友好地提出要陪他晨跑免得他不适应突然变成一个人。”

“快给我颁一个年度最佳友情奖，我真为自己的奉献精神感动。”Tony从床上跳下来，快步走进浴室。

“如果您不是想要……”

“静音，J。”Tony嘴里塞着牙刷，一边拧开了水龙头。

 

“我没想过你真的会来。”Steve睁大了眼睛。

身着宽松运动装的Tony脖子上搭着一块毛巾出现在门口，“哦，我迟到了4分钟，而你仍然在这里。”Tony扬了扬眉毛。

“因为我对这里不太熟悉，耽误了一会儿。”

“你没有在等我真是让人伤心。”

“我确实在等你，从6点开始，Tony。”

“可是你刚刚说你耽误了？”

“因为我找不到你的厨房，本来你在运动完之后可以回来吃一顿健康的早餐。”

“哦，嘿，忘了这个吧，Cap，我认识一家很棒的甜甜圈店。”

 

“你还没告诉我你为什么分手了？我以为你们会生一个足球队，跟十三号。”Tony毫无形象地往自己嘴里塞了一个松软的甜甜圈，草莓酱的味道瞬间安抚了他的味蕾，他不是很能把握自己的情绪，尤其是跟Steve谈到感情方面的问题，所以他只能拼命往嘴里塞食物。

“她叫Sharon，Tony。”

“OK，Sharon小姐。”

“就像你说的，我们之间太像同事关系了，Agent 13和Captain America，我们就算单独在一起的时候也没有办法做Sharon Cater和Steve Rogers。”

“那你现在是谁？Steve Rogers还是Captain America？”Tony放下手里的食物，盯着Steve的脸。

“我现在在休假，Tony，当然不会是Captain America。”Steve莫名其妙地看了对方一眼，他不是很喜欢吃甜食，但是这家的甜甜圈味道还可以忍受。

“我可以理解为，你跟我在一起的时候可以随意地做你自己吗？”

“是的，你可以。”Steve瞪了他一眼，好像Tony问了什么愚蠢的问题。

“你确实不明白我问的意思吧？”

“我明白，这就是为什么我们刚见面的时候吵得不可开交但是现在却能心平气和地坐在这里吃甜甜圈喝可乐的原因。”Steve耐心地解释说。

“我喝的是咖啡。”

“喝太多咖啡对身体不好。”

“停下！说好的休假呢？停止你喋喋不休的Captain America教育模式。”

“Captain America才不会关心死亡商人的生活方式。”话一出口Steve就知道自己说了不该说的，气氛瞬间冷却了下来。

Tony紧紧抿着嘴唇，Steve几乎以为他要跳起来揍在自己脸上，但是最后Tony只是叹了一口气，端起咖啡杯，啜饮了一口，“你也知道了？”

“我也上网的。”Steve的语气软了下来，他似乎在劝告和现在劝告并不是一个好时机之间挣扎。

“之前我并不知道武器被卖到中东的事情。”Tony喝了一大口还冒着热气的黑咖啡，喉结因为吞咽而上下滚动，“这是我的失职，我会解决这个问题的。”

“我相信你，Tony。”Steve诚挚地说，用自己的手轻轻覆盖上Tony搭在桌面上的手背。

**** **** **** **** **** **** ****

 

用一个人换取一场旷日持久战争的结束，看起来是个相当便宜的交易。

“这个基地有9.7万余人，他们明天都会在战场上死去。”“Tony”说，“我已经演算过这场战争82次，你们无法击败我。”

“我在凡尔登就战胜过你！”Steve咬着牙反驳他。

“我不像你们人类，我不会重复犯相同的错误。”

“你到底想要什么？”

“Tony Stark。”

“为什么？”

“我不能现在回答你。我不需要其他人，我只要Tony Stark。”“Tony”把脸转向Steve，他看起来与其说是面无表情，不如说是不适应控制这具身体，只有棕色的小胡子随着说话的动作而轻微颤动着，“一个人换9.7万人，怎么样，Captain？”

“为什么是我？”Steve的眉头越皱越紧，“你为什么征求我的意见？”

“我不能现在回答你。”

 

**** **** **** **** **** **** ****

“Tony？Tony？你还好吗？”

在Tony睁开眼睛，映入眼帘的是Steve关切的表情。美国精神的象征穿着笔挺的军装，胸口上缀满了各种各样的荣誉徽章，蓝宝石一样的眼睛被浓密的睫毛遮住了一半。Tony敢保证，他的军帽下一定用发蜡把金色的短发严格梳成了三七分。“几点了？”Tony听见自己问道。

“18点57分，还有三分钟你就该上台了。”Steve担忧地说，“你的状态看起来不太好。”

“我只是打了个瞌睡，甜心。”Tony揽上Steve的腰。

“你邀请我来参加发布会我很高兴，Tony，真的。”Steve礼节性地吻了吻Tony的脸颊，“但是我们可以待会再说这个，你真的得上台了。”

“你真的不觉得应该换个地方吻我吗？”这句话就像早已背熟的台词，从Tony的嘴里蹦出来，吓了他自己一跳。

“你认真的？”Steve严肃地看着他，“还有1分钟不到了，Tony。”

“我看起来像是在开玩笑？”Tony扬了扬眉毛，他想自己大概伪装地很好，Steve板着脸看起来像会随时因为他轻佻的语言转身离开。

“好吧，”Steve妥协状垂下肩膀，“但是你得答应我，不会再有任何额外的要求了，所有媒体和记者都在外面等着呢。”

 _什么？！Steve居然答应了？_ Tony难以掩饰自己内心的震惊，但是他的身体却自然地向前倾去，与Steve完美地契合在一起。

这是个很浅的吻，Steve把它控制地很好。他们的嘴唇因为适当的压力挤压在一起，Tony尝到了Steve柠檬味的唇膏。Steve的舌头轻轻扫过他的下唇，然后浅浅地探进他的嘴里，任由Tony吮吸自己的舌尖。Steve的手指温暖地托在Tony的耳根下方，小幅度地摩挲着。

与Tony记忆里他们第一次劫后余生的激烈拥吻完全不同，这个吻更缓慢也更温暖，让他们看起来就像一对情深的恋人。

“到时间了。”Steve准时把Tony拉开，“什么都别说了。”他冲Tony竖起食指晃了晃表示善意的警告。

他们已经能够听见会场里传来的掌声，这说明发布会已经正式开始了。

直到Tony站在舞台中央，开始介绍史塔克工业正式更名史塔克国际，并且将企业的主要领域由军工转向能源的时候，他的脑子还是晕乎乎的。

 _到底发生了什么？_ Tony茫然地看着台下的人群，他看见Steve坐在第一排的贵宾席里，脸上带着宠溺的微笑。

他的身体就像早已设置程序的机器人，无论脑海里有多翻江倒海，那些词句就像滚瓜烂熟的台词一样从他嘴里吐出来。

 

夜风有些凉，Tony缩起身体，但是他认为比起喧闹的派对，他现在更需要新鲜空气。

“你今天有点不太对劲。”Steve从屋子里跟出来。

“Oh，抱歉，屋子里太吵了。”Tony扶住额头，换了一个背靠在石栏上的姿势。

“Tony，那是你最喜欢的曲子，以前我抗议你的实验室太吵时，你总说我太古板不懂得欣赏。”Steve脸上的担忧更深了。

“你去过我的实验室？”Tony有些惊讶，他一向很反感任何人进出他的实验室。

“Jeasus！”Steve抓住Tony的手，“你到底怎么了？”

“呃，我也不太清楚，大概最近太忙了，我脑子有点不清楚。”Tony用另一只手按住Steve的手背，“我很好，只是需要休息。”

“如果你的状态不是很好……”

“你有什么事要跟我说？”Tony读出了Steve眼神里的迟疑，“犹豫不决可不像你。”

“不，我只是想等个更好的时候。”

“现在已经足够好了，我和史塔克国际同时获得了新生！”

“那你想要在个人生活里也做一些改变吗？”

“比如说？”

“Marry me？”Steve从口袋里掏出一个红线绒的小盒子。

**** **** **** **** **** **** ****

 

注释：【天网系统】出自电影《终结者》。人工智能防御系统，获得自我意识并认定人类是它存在的威胁，并试图灭绝全人类。


	14. Chapter 14

**-** **拾肆 -**

 

一个人还是十万人？

如果牺牲一个无辜的人可以挽救10万人乃至全世界人的生命，你会怎么做？

你会怎么做，Steve？

 

+++++++++++ Test number 14 +++++++++++

“嘿，Steve。”

Steve从放空的状态中惊醒过来，侧过脸看向靠着他坐在旁边的棕发青年，“Tony？你这么快就结束了？”

“后面全是那些老头子千篇一律的讲话，他们甚至连Dummy的自我编程原理都搞不清，那太无聊了。”Tony双手抱着后脑勺伸展自己，他刚刚拿到的金色奖杯就那么随意地搁在大腿边上，“你什么时候离开的？”

“看你从台上下来我就走了，”Steve眯起天蓝色的眼睛，Tony完全放松的惬意影响了他，“Hammer每次都要罗嗦很久，那太无聊了。”他模仿着Tony的语气。

“那家伙能拿第二名完全是因为这次参加比赛的都是蠢货，除了我以外，而且他还剽窃了我最开始的创意。”Tony毫不在意地说，“可惜他的机器人存在一个致命的缺陷，我临走前好心地告诉他了，他差点跳起来打我。”

“我能想象。”Steve都快盖不住脸上的笑意了。

“嘿！我差点被揍了，你居然在笑！”Tony假心假意地抗议说。

“Hammer一定是被你嘲讽地一句话都说不出来了才会想要动手的，结果呢？”

“他被教导主任看见，奖杯被没收了。”

两人对视了一秒钟后默契地捧腹大笑起来，Tony一边笑得前仰后合，一边用手拍着Steve的大腿。

“这一定是你计划好的。”Steve的嘴角还带着笑容。

“哦，我看见主任从位置上站起来了，她想去卫生间，午宴的时候我灌了她好几杯果汁，得在40秒内让Hammer揍我可不容易。”Tony假装很辛苦的样子转转肩膀。

“辛苦你了。”Steve伸手揉了揉棕发青年乱蓬蓬的短发。

“我很高兴你今天能来。”Tony说，他收敛了脸上不正经的表情。

“Howard也建议我来。”Steve点点头，“他不能到场，他想跟你说一声抱歉。”

“没关系，我都习惯了。”Tony耸耸肩，“工作永远高于生活。”

“你也经常熬夜通宵不吃不喝，在这点上你没有资格埋怨你父亲。”

“Stark，是吧？”Tony叹了一口，“我真的很高兴你在这，Steve。”

“我也是。”Steve让自己完全向后靠去，背部贴合着长椅椅背的曲线。

“下周是我的18岁生日。”Tony咽了一口口水。

“嗯，我记得，你想怎么过呢？我可以帮你预定Party场地和食品，但是，不会有酒和大麻，我事先跟你声明。”

“不，我指，我成年了，Steve！”

“是的，我知道，但是依然没有到法定饮酒的年龄。”Steve认真地说。

“你是真的不明白我在说什么吧？”

“你可以带姑娘，我不会管你这个，也不会告诉How……”

Steve被Tony直接堵上了嘴。

 

Kitty和Lllyana从学校礼堂旁边的小花园穿过。

“我简直不敢相信，Hank他居然那么做！”

“他那件花衬衫是够土的，这还比不上他搭配的那双鞋……”

“Shh……”Kitty捂住舍友的嘴，“你看那个人，像Anthony吗？”

“哪个Anthony？”Lllyana疑惑地反问道，一边拉开Kitty的手，“我只看见两个背影。”

“就是那个Anthony Stark，史塔克工业的继承人！”

“等等，你说棕发的那个？”

“对对对，我想我之前在Party上见过他手腕上的那只表。”

“手表？！”Lllyana一副难以置信的表情瞪着Kitty，“那个Anthony不是喜欢女人的吗？我听说他身边的女伴就没断过。”

“得了吧，我听说Stark集团的继承人是个无能，他从来不跟女人上床，最多也就亲亲嘴摸摸胸。”

“我想我大概知道原因了……”

“快拍下来，这张照片至少能卖100块！”

 

Tony让自己的脑袋稍稍后撤了一些，他睁开眼，映入眼帘的是Steve被吻得发红水润的嘴唇和缓缓睁开的蔚蓝色眼眸。

“这算什么？”Steve异常冷静地问道。

“这叫‘一个吻’！”Tony变了脸色，他捏紧了拳头，因为用力过大而微微颤抖着。

“我知道，但我不是个姑娘，Tony。”Steve抬起手，似乎在犹豫该不该擦一下嘴，但是他最后还是把手放下了“我不明白，你为什么这样做？”

“因为我喜欢你，Steve。”

“那只是因为在Jarvis之后是我陪你的时间最长而已，你得……你得分清楚这些。”

“我，他妈的，爱，你。我分的很清楚！我想看见你想吻你想拥抱你想跟你上床！”

Steve完全愣住了。

“我只想知道一件事，你会跟我想着相同的事吗？”Tony直直地看进Steve的眼睛。

“Tony，我……”

“Yes or No？”

“这很复杂，Tony……”

“是因为我还没成年吗？还是你怕我爸骂你？”

“不，都不是。Tony，总有一天我会离开的。”

“就像你出现的一样？”

“是的，当Howard的试验成功了，我还是会成为自愿者。”

“你现在身体里的你就会离开？”

“是的，至今为止，我还没有能重新回到我自己原本的时间里，可能是因为我永远改变了未来，所以每次世界对我来说都不一样。这是我逗留时间最长的一次，我不确定我什么时候会离开。”

“这没关系，按照理论，无论你做了什么样的改变，我还是我，你还是你。以前我也许没有机会向你表白，但是我坚信，无论发生什么，我都会爱上你，我知道这一点。这一次我抓住机会了，Steve，我要代表所有的我告诉你，我爱你。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Bruce瞪圆了眼睛看着Steve，2分钟前他刚刚亲眼见证了Steve对Tony的感情，他没想到事情反转地这么快，而他们做的所有准备工作却因为Omega挟持了Tony而失去了意义。

如果Steve选择了Tony，Bruce心想，我不怪你。但是我不想那个现在不知道在哪的大家伙因为这样的原因就莫名其妙地死去。

“你走吧。”Steve后退一步，让开路来，“你会遵守约定的吧？停止战争，离开地球？”

“是的。”完全精神控制了Tony的Omega点点头，示意Bruce上前将他松绑，“我们跟言而无信的人类不同，我们从不欺骗。”

“但是我有个条件。”

“你没有资格跟我谈条件，Captain。”

“我要跟Tony一起走。”

“Well.”

 

**** **** **** **** **** **** ****

“Tony，你在忙吗？”Steve脱下军装随手搭在沙发把手上，然后顺手坐在Tony的左边。

“不，我从不将工作带回家，亲爱的。”Tony将手里的平板电脑反扣在膝盖上，侧过脸让Steve吻了吻他的嘴。

“所以你每天半夜在工作室里都在和Dummy玩？”

“不，准确地来说是跟Jarvis玩。”Tony严肃地说，但是他马上就耍起赖来，“Come on，Steve！我只有这唯一一个兴趣爱好了，那一点都不算工作！”

“好了，说认真的。你最近在跟政府谈合作？”Steve交换了两条腿交叠的上下顺序。

_他在不安，Tony心想，发生什么了？_

“不是我，是史塔克工业。”Tony不耐烦地玩起平板电脑的圆角，用大拇指来回摩擦着SI的LOGO，“我们不在家里谈工作，Steve，我们早就说好的。”

“这会引起战争，Tony，会有很多无辜的人因此丧生。”

“我是个商人，不是神父。”Tony伸手按在Steve的胸口上，“我们以后都不要再说这个话题了。我以为你是站在政府那边的。”他戳了戳Steve胸口上的星星，“而且，就算我不干，后面还有虎视眈眈的Hammer。”

“我并不担心Hammer，他没有你这么聪明。”Steve用食指点了点Tony的脑门。

“我从来不知道你的嘴巴这么甜。”Tony凑过去轻咬住Steve的下唇，然后技巧性地将它变成一个深吻。Tony的嘴里带着烟草和咖啡的味道，他熟知Steve的节奏和习惯，引导着对方渐渐沉溺在高涨的荷尔蒙里。

“不，不是现在。”Steve反应过来的时候，他正把Tony按倒在沙发上，解开对方的衬衫纽扣。平板电脑滑落在地毯上，因为磕到了开关键而亮起了输入密码的界面。

“WHAT？”Tony难以置信地一咕噜坐起来，他瞄了一眼Steve看起来已经变得有些紧的裤子，“你到底有什么毛病，Rogers？”

“你并不是担心Hammer会接替你的项目。”Steve皱着眉头把几缕松散地挂落在眼前的头发用手指梳回去，一边烦躁地拉开领带，解开了衬衫的第一颗扣子，“你是从Hammer手上抢了合作项目。”

“这没有什么区别。”Tony抱起双臂，将腿盘起来，让自己正对着丈夫，“一旦我松懈，Justin那个无能的家伙会再次把这桩生意接回去。”

“现在局势很紧张。”

“我知道。”Tony点了点头，“所以Stern那个肥仔才会向参议院建议扩充军事力量。”

“你根本不在乎这个是吗，Tony？你只是喜欢从Hammer手里抢东西。”Steve皱着眉头质问道。

_不，Tony在心里大吼着，是因为Hammer那个混蛋嘲笑你只是一个被政治控制的猴子小丑！_

但是他只是冷哼道，“我根本不需要抢，我有比汉默工业更优质的产品，而且最关键的是，我是Captain America的丈夫！”

“你把我们的婚姻当什么了，Tony？”Steve站起身来，露出了受伤的表情，“停止你这种幼稚的行为！你居然利用我去获得一笔生意！”

“我有一整个企业的员工要养活，更别提还有跟史塔克工业相关的产业链，幼稚的人是你才对！”

“战争不是游戏也不是生意！”

“这真是太讽刺了，忘了你的称号是怎么来的吗，战争英雄？”

“别逼我揍你。”

“别打脸，我明天一早还有会议。”

“你真是个混蛋！”

“感谢上帝，Steve，你终于有一句台词是跟那些从我床上爬下来的金发碧眼小妞一样的了。”

 

“Sir，Rogers-Stark先生请求进入工作室。”

“说我不在！”

“恕我提醒您，工作室的墙壁是玻璃的，它的透明度是……”

“静音！……开门吧。”

 

“Tony，我看到新闻了。”Steve手里拎着一盒甜甜圈，他盛情难却地把盒子交给拽着他不放咯吱咯吱直叫唤的Dummy，走到Tony背后，“Hammer拿出了一个新式武器的样品，你们的合作项目谈得并不顺利？”

“嗯哼。”Tony随手调出一份设计图纸，让自己看起来忙得没有任何功夫停下来进行对话的样子，“再牛逼的武器也比不上Captain America的名号，我并不担心这个。”

“别再这样说话让自己变成一个混蛋了，Hammer不可能这么巧在这种时候拿出一个新产品。”

“看来这次大概是Hammer开窍了吧，我听说他前段时间撞了头。”Tony耸耸肩。

“这会挑起战争的。”

“我不怕Hammer。”

“你知道我指的不是这个！”

“好吧，我退出！但是我退出又怎样？你还准备去说服Hammer，还是去鼓励国民不支持政府的决定？你根本不能够在公开场合说任何剧本以外的话，得了吧。”

“你会因此背上支持第三次世界大战的罪名，停下，Tony！我知道你每年都有一个匿名慈善账号会给第三方国家的人们捐款，以你母亲名义建立的基金会赞助了多少身患重疾却无力诊治的人，你为什么不愿意承认这些，却愿意披着死亡商人的名号？”

“因为我就是死亡商人。”Tony面无表情地说，“救了多少人并不表示我的手上就没有沾过鲜血。我爱你，Steve，但是我希望我们再也不要谈这个话题了。”

“我听到，Stern和另一个人谈到你，”Steve说，“合作项目只是为了骗取你所有的武器设计。”

“他们做不到的，所有环节都是由史塔克工业完成的。”Tony迟疑了一下，“合同也没有任何漏洞，我逐字逐句看过最终修订版的了，那不可能，他们只能拿到成品。”

“我有不好的预感，Tony。”Steve忧伤地说，“危险，而我不知道那会出自哪里。”

“国会那些人给你的压力太大了，Steve。”Tony摸摸丈夫的小臂，“我谈过比这次更大的生意，别担心，我不会让那些人占一点便宜。” _那些不把你当回事的人。_

**** **** **** **** **** **** ****

 

“第一次世界大战交战双方动员兵力共计7340余万人，直接参战部队2900多万人，死于战场的约1000多万人，受伤的约2000万人，受战祸波及的人口在13亿以上，约占当时世界总人口的75％，仅仅相隔21年后，第二次世界大战爆发，先后有61个国家和地区、20亿以上的人口被卷入战争，造成5500万-6000万人死亡，1.3亿人受伤，合计死伤1.9亿人。”“Tony”背着双手走在前面，他的语速和真实的Tony一样即快又平淡。他脚步轻快地穿过一个个军营棚，Steve亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，“而无论如何，你们人类从没有停下战争的脚步。”

“你很了解人类。”

“这很简单，一个USB接口就解决了所有问题。”

“你要去哪？”

“把Tony Stark收起来，他需要和Steve Rogers在一起。”

“我就在这。”

“所有的Steve Rogers，这是Stark先生的命令。”

Steve皱着眉头停下脚步，不知道从哪句话开始，Omega不再模仿Tony的语气语调和语速了，而改用稍显机械的英式英语回答他，“你是谁？”

“我不能现在回答你，Captain。”“Tony”转过头用空洞无物的眼神看着Steve。

 

**** **** **** **** **** **** ****

嘟嘟嘟，嘟嘟嘟，嘟嘟嘟，嘟嘟嘟……

“Oh god！现在是凌晨3点，Pepper！！！”Tony用手捂着酸涩的眼睛接通了电话。Steve大概被他弄醒了，Tony感到搭在腰上的手臂用力将他圈得更紧。

“打开电视，Tony。”Pepper的声音发着抖，她很努力地控制自己没有崩溃在电话里。

“这个点除了成人频道不会有别的。”话是这样说，Tony还是乖乖地让Jarvis打开了壁挂电视机。

“……经国土安全局调查发现，该导弹是史塔克工业生产的最新型产品，美国军方的记录表明该企业的首席执行官Tony Stark曾在三个月前到访阿富汗并密会当地私人武装领导人，Fury局长表示不会轻易排除任何可能性，将继续追究史塔克工业的责任。”

Tony目瞪口呆地看着电视屏幕上回放的美军基地被偷袭的画面，炸弹的轰响和对讲机嘈杂的声音充斥了他的视觉和听觉，一个被炸飞的断肢砰地砸在摄像机前方，那看起来曾经是属于某位军官的手臂，鲜血还来不及浸染布料，金色的臂章沾满了泥土被几个匆匆跑过的士兵踩在脚底。

“我们电视台的记者正巧拍下了这样的画面，可能会引起您的不适，我们感到很抱歉……哦，我们刚刚获得消息，总统先生将于15分钟后在白宫召开记者见面会，专家预测，这次的战争可能已经无法避免，鉴于敌方已经向我们……”

Tony觉得自己已经没法听下去了，那个棕色短发的记者抹着艳俗的玫红色口红，嘴巴以夸张的姿态一张一合，就像个浓妆艳抹的蛤蟆。

“Tony。”Steve不知道什么时候醒了，也许他一开始就醒了，从Tony接起Pepper的电话开始。他把一只手按在Tony的胸口上，温暖，就像一颗太阳，将他冰冷的身躯再次唤醒。

“我没去过阿富汗。”Tony咬牙切齿地说。

他的胸口因为震惊和愤怒而剧烈起伏着，Tony按住心口想让自己镇静下来，这不是一个适合大脑当机的时刻，他需要马上召开董事会议。Tony的手指从被Steve捂暖的皮肤上滑过，他能摸到自己的肌肉在手掌下震动。

_没有反应堆。_

“Sir，有不明人士正在靠近大门口。”Jarvis的声音突然响起。

下一秒，别墅的大门就被粗鲁地拍响了。

**** **** **** **** **** **** ****


	15. Chapter 15

**-** **拾伍 -**

 

****** **** **** **** **** **** ******

很安静。

但是有个地方正在漏水。

滴答，滴答，滴答……那单调而又清晰的声音从狭小单间的角落传来，那里有看上去污迹斑斑的坐便器和洗手池。Tony每天都会用没用的牙刷去擦它们，但是有些污渍看起来就像是陶瓷自身带上去的花纹，永远也擦不掉。

自从那天晚上他被一整队的联邦调查员从别墅里拖出来，就一直被关在这里，禁止与一切相关人员见面，等待他的只有一轮接一轮单调重复的审问。

 

“没有律师我拒绝说任何字！”Tony敲着桌子强调，他知道Pepper一定已经帮他联系好了经验丰富足够机敏能言善辩的律师，更不用提史塔克工业背后的律师团了。

对方没有理会他，只是沉默地将一份证物袋推到Tony的面前。将武器卖给十戒帮，白纸黑字，这是他自己亲笔签下的。他对这份合约一无所知，Tony非常确定他最近并没有被打中头部或是丧失记忆，他甚至能够回想起每一天的行程而不需要参考日程表。

所有需要签署的文件都是由Pepper亲自审查过后送给他的，这不可能出现问题。如果世界上只剩下两个人永远不会背叛他，Tony坚信那就是Steve和Pepper。

这份合约，不可能存在。

“现在伪造一份签名不是什么困难的事。”Tony把合约推回去，不屑一顾地说。

“你知道你的办公室里是有监控系统的吧？正对着你的桌子。”主审官将手边笔记本的屏幕转向Tony，重重地敲下了回车键，“这是你在7月11日签署文件的录像。”他示意旁边的技术人员将画面定格再放大，“你可以仔细对照一下文件的内容是否与这份合约一致。”

Tony死死地抓着桌沿，他不是个傻子。他记得那一天，7月11日，一大早他就被Steve从被窝里拖出来塞进那辆新买的R8 e-tron里，“Pepper说你再不去公司她就会直接过来踢你的屁股。”当Steve原封不动地复述Pepper的话，吐出ass这个单词的时候Tony不可抑制地笑了。

他前脚刚踏进办公室，Pepper就抱来一堆经过初步审核的文件让他过目。Tony在签字前全部浏览过它们，没有什么特别的，文件太多，他花了一上午的时间看完它们准备下午再签字，午餐时间他约了Steve在时代广场见面一起去吃午饭……如果有人想做手脚，只有那段时间。

“我猜你一定有前几个小时的录像，”Tony仰起脖子瞪视着主审官，对方连名牌都没有佩戴，Tony隐隐约约觉得这一切不太对劲，所有程序看起来都是安排好的，只等他这个主演参与进来，事情一定不会这么简单——

“我知道你想说什么，但是中午的监控一切正常，Stark先生，电脑是不会骗人的。”

Tony一下变了脸色，Jarvis……是Jarvis被黑了，而他竟然毫无知觉！“电脑记录很容易被篡改，这不能说明任何问题。”Tony的语气已经不再咄咄逼人，但他仍然固执地回瞪着主审官。

“我以为你在三年前的听证会上已经坚持过你的人工智能系统不会被任何人入侵，哦，原话是‘那个黑客还没有被生下来’。”

是的，Jarvis不会被外人入侵，除非篡改命令来自内部。

Tony感到浑身发冷。

 

今天是Tony的初审。在被关押的十几天里，他只争取到一次机会会见来访者，不出所料，坐在强化玻璃另一边的是有些憔悴的Steve。他依然英俊的丈夫是来告诉他，Pepper已经安排好了律师和搜集了尽量多的证据，一切都在掌握之中没有什么好担心的。只是政府已经冻结了史塔克旗下企业和Tony本人的流动资金，所幸Steve和Pepper都有不少积蓄还足以打点一切必须的人员和关系。他们现在还不知道到底是谁蓄意陷害Tony，Pepper更倾向于Hammer，毕竟现在史塔克工业最大的竞争对手就是他，而Steve还在为他上回不小心听到的对话而烦恼，他们现在同时在向两个方向追查，希望能在一审之前找到决定性的证据。

Tony清楚这有多难，他看着Steve滔滔不绝地想要把他们现在占有的优势一点一滴全都说给他听。对于Steve来说这又是一场无法回避的战争，他需要打赢它，他必须打赢它，他的脸上带着安抚性的笑容但眉头却习惯性地紧紧拧在一起。

自信从没有对Tony如此吝啬过。因为Steve在不安，他深知这一点。那个金发军人放在桌上的左手无意识地紧紧攥成拳，Tony想要伸手握住它，他想念Steve的体温和手掌心的硬茧，但是他心里清楚，除了钢化玻璃以外他什么也不会摸到。

_Steve_ _紧闭着双眼，唇色苍白，他赤裸着上半身，双臂无力地垂在身体两侧，就像生命已经离开他了——_

Tony惊恐地站起来踢倒了椅子，他的胸口剧烈地起伏着，圆瞪着眼睛怔怔地盯着玻璃另一侧的Steve。闻声而来的警卫破门而入，一左一右将Tony架住，向会面室外拖去。

“你们干什么！时间还没到呢！”Tony这才拼命挣扎起来，“放开我！”他的后颈随即感到一阵刺痛，世界很快在他面前变成了冗杂、旋转到令人眩晕呕吐的色块。

Steve在激动地拍打着玻璃窗，大声喊着什么，但是就算他有大于常人的力气也无法赤手空拳打碎那块横在他们之间的透明晶体。

 

Tony从短暂的失神中清醒过来，不知道具体是坐便器还是水池传来的漏水声依然保持着不急不慢的速度，那些多日从未想起的公式和方程随着视线逐渐适应了黑暗而开始在他的面前闪烁，严谨的水滴声仿佛敲响了他脑海中的一道闸门。

“Hammer拿出了一个新式武器的样品”、“你会背上支持第三次世界大战的罪名”、“Stern和另一个人谈到你”、“只是为了骗取你所有的武器设计”、“是史塔克工业生产的最新型产品”、“你知道你的办公室里是有监控系统的吧”——他的敌人不是Hammer也不是那些政客。

是政府、Hammer还有埋伏在他身边的人，他们甚至确保了Tony不会经过庭审就被判处叛国罪和通敌罪、反人类罪或是别的什么。

他在今天清晨确实被带走了，早在太阳升起之前。但是他一直在候审室里坐到太阳落山才有人来将他重新押回车上。

“发生什么事了？”Tony尝试着问道，他并不期待会有人回答他。

“庭审被推后了。”押解他的小队队长，那个留着平头的方脸家伙好心地解释说，“发生了一点意外。”他眨了眨眼睛盯着Tony，但是再也没有更多的解释。

Tony错过了监狱的晚餐时间，不会有人给他多留一份饭。就连那个一向聒噪的舍友都没有再次挑衅他。这个大块头曾在Tony住进来时就大放厥词，但在这个天才工程师帮他修好了那个一直杂音多于正常音量的老旧收音机后就再也没有什么过激的行为。

这里很安静。

除了不会停歇的滴答声，也许是那个大个子没能在临睡前把水阀拧上，Tony心想。

他得想办法再见Steve或是Pepper一眼，如果庭审被推迟也许对他来说是一件好事，因为他们可以获得更多的时间来获取充足的证据。他需要接触到媒体，他需要获取民众的支持。

但是他现在应该做的事情也许是闭上眼先睡一觉，Tony终于不再凝视天花板上那一块发黄的水渍，将手垫在脑袋后面，闭上了干涩的眼睛。

 

脚步声，比平时巡夜来的要早一些。

Tony猛地睁开了眼睛，墙上的时钟还指在11点的样子。

狱警在这种时候出现只会有一种情况，来者不止一个，但并不像是带来了新犯人。事实上，也不会有在深夜入监的犯人。脚步声停在了Tony隔间的门口，心脏像是印第安人猛烈敲击的手鼓一样在他的胸腔里震动——“Anthony Stark，你被释放了。”狱警的声音跟他平时一样，沙哑而又不耐烦，“快点起来收拾东西，别耽误时间。”

****** **** **** **** **** **** ******

 

Steve从来没有用这样镇定的心态靠近过模仿者，它们不像是在战场上那样张牙舞爪，反而温顺地靠在岸边。

那是两只Beta。

一只触手将“Tony”卷起，小心地放在自己的头顶。Steve压抑着紧张的心情，才能在另一只模仿者想要碰触他时没有下意识地反抗。

他们已经完全走出了联合军驻扎的范围。不知道Omega用了什么方法，那些外星异形完全没有触发联合军的海岸防线警报。

他原本以为模仿者至今还在欧亚大陆上扩展领地是因为他们怕水或是别的什么类似原因，而现在的情况却清晰地表明了那些怪物没有穿过海岸线进攻别的大陆只是因为它们暂时还不想。

这个新发现让Steve不由地皱起眉来，人类面对这些外星人根本毫无反抗能力，无论是否有他和Tony在战场上一次次的努力，都避免不了人类单方面被屠杀的情况。

这是一场不可能获胜的战争，Steve切实地领悟到什么叫做用一个人换取全人类的意思了。

大海很快就包围了他们，陆地越来越远，逐渐变成了天边的一道线，与海平面合为一体。咸湿的海风毫不留情地灌进Steve的领口，将他的外套吹地上下翻飞。

Bucky不知道从什么时候开始就站在了他的身边，一语不发，只是抬头看着头顶的海鸟，“我记得你喜欢画画，Steve。”他没头没脑地说了一句。

“我们要去哪？”Steve问道，视线掠过Bucky的肩膀。

“Back.”单词从“Tony”的嘴里吐出，最后的那一声出气马上就消失在了海风中。

 

****** **** **** **** **** **** ******

寒冷。

安静。

但并不黑暗。

头顶的一盏吊灯足够照亮这整个房间。

足够照亮Steve的脸。

太冷了，Tony抱起了双臂，他还穿着入狱前的T恤和薄外套，可是现在已经是入秋的天气了。

Steve安安静静地躺在光滑的金属台上，他的肩膀露了出来，流畅的肌肉曲线，Tony曾经很喜欢在做爱时啃咬那里，他不会用力，但会留下足够保留到第二天的痕迹。现在那里已经完全恢复了，Steve的皮肤一直比较白，除了伤疤，几乎任何东西都没有办法在他身上留下永久的纪念。

Pepper说他今天在法院门口遇到了枪袭，Steve为了保护向他示威的人群里一个小姑娘在已经中了一枪的情况下又遭到了致命的一击，他把那个女孩送进法院大门后就再也没能爬起来。

第一枪在腹部，第二枪打穿了他的肺。

血液充满了他的气管。

那很痛苦，Tony知道，很痛苦，但是没有人注意到他。他会无法呼吸，枪伤会像灼热的烙铁一样折磨他。他会保持一段时间的意识，会听到外面开始有人喊他“叛国贼”“美国骗子”“该下地狱的基佬”和更加恶劣的……他的血液会逐渐流失，他会开始感到寒冷……Tony无法想象到的是Steve在最后一刻感受到的到底是寒冷还是窒息，或是被他所爱的国民辱骂？

Pepper告诉了他为什么他会被这么快就释放出来——因为所有的罪名都被推在了Steve头上。

有人率先在人群里大喊“打死那个叛国贼”的时候大多数民众并不清楚到底发生了什么，但是新闻媒体在一刻钟后就开始争相播报所谓的叛国真相。

Tony没有具体向Pepper了解那些所谓的调查结果到底是什么，因为那些人的目的已经达到了。

一举捣垮了史塔克工业，谋杀了美国队长再顺手抹黑他，这就意味着，Tony无论再说什么都不会有人相信了。

Pepper说Steve掌握了一些证据，他本来对于今天的庭审抱有很大的希望，但是他没有告诉任何人，因为那“太危险了，Pepper，你知道的越少越好。”

那些幕布后面的人早就计划好了这一切，送Tony上法庭并不是他们想要的，因为没人有信心用虚假的证据直面Tony的质问，他们也拿不准群众是否会更加相信Captain America。

这场枪击是早就安排好的，这会是一件永远抓不到凶手、只能被封存在警局档案室未被侦破一栏里的案件。

Tony不知道他是什么时候哭出来的，眼泪根本不受控制，他的全身颤抖地像个筛子，愤怒、懊悔、痛苦和不甘将他的全部蚕食干净，只剩下一个苍白的男孩。他哭泣，因为他喜欢的泰迪熊被那些高年级的男生抢走了，那些脸上长满了雀斑的男孩撕掉了玩具熊的四肢和头，丢在女厕所的垃圾桶里。

11月的停尸间很冷。

It's my fault.

Yes, it's your fault.

****** **** **** **** **** **** ******

 

没有路牌，Steve不知道他具体是在哪里上岸的。模仿者走得很快，他们快速地穿过了海边的小镇和田野，最终停在了一座不小的建筑前面。Steve抬头看到了这幢建筑的名字，Sevilla-Santa Justa Railway Station（巴伦西亚北站）。

“Tony”从模仿者身上跳下来，对Steve做了一个邀请的手势，“刚才的旅行方式一定令你不舒服，抱歉。”

太奇怪了，Steve紧紧抿着嘴唇，他很惊讶这所车站居然还能够正常运转。安全闸门对他身上的配枪发出了尖锐的警报声，但是“Tony”根本不在意。他们很快穿过了闸机口，闸门自动打开让Steve和“Tony”自由通过。

空旷的车站只有他们两人的军靴踩踏在地面的声音，空荡荡的回音让这一切显得更加安静而诡异。

子弹型的列车停在站台上，里面灯火通明，Steve跟着“Tony”走进头等厢，这里有空调，还有咖啡的香味。

Tony最喜欢的黑咖啡，Steve嗅了嗅鼻子。

“希望你能喜欢这个。”Omega用Tony的肌肉挤出一个笑容，就像一个著名的Stark社交面具。


	16. Chapter 16

**-** **拾陆 -**

 

空无一人的车站眨眼间就被甩在了后面，鳞次栉比的建筑群出现在Steve的视线里，它们大多数是由米黄色的墙壁和浅橙色的屋顶组成，偶尔会有教堂的尖顶凸现在那些房屋中间。

天色渐暗，整座城市开始显得孤单而又冷漠。因为没有灯光，那些平顶房屋逐渐被更高的建筑物投下的阴影所掩盖。

列车很快就驶出了城市，窗外的景色变得单调起来。

“你能跟我聊聊？”Steve忍受了一段时间诡异的沉默后，将视线定格在“Tony”脸上。“Tony”的眼睛应声亮了一下，这让Steve联想到了科幻电影里从待机状态苏醒过来的机器人。

“是的，我可以。”“Tony”点点头，他终于在坐下后换了一个姿势，这让他看起来更像是个人类，而不是杜莎夫人的蜡像，“你感到无聊，是吗？”

“列车是由你控制的？”Steve从坐下后就一直在观察这里，Omega拆除了列车后面的其余车厢，除了驾驶室便只剩下他们这一节，这里看起来原本是供乘客用餐的。没有乘务员，他也没有看见到底是由谁在操控，应该不会是刚才那两只体型不小的Beta型模仿者，因为这里根本塞不下。

“是的，这并不是什么难事，人类的科技高度自动化，很多事情并不需要人类亲手去操作。”这不是Tony的口气，也不是他的口音，Steve在记忆里不断搜寻那一点点的违和感，但是他什么也想不起来。

“你们并不是从外星球来，对吗？”Steve需要更多，更多Omega的信息来唤醒自己沉睡的记忆灰尘，“你们来自地球，未来？你认识Tony也认识我。”

“我很遗憾现在还无法把印在我身体上的LOGO给你看，”“Tony”说，他什么都没做，只是平静地看着Steve，“是的，是Stark先生创造了我。”

“Tony？Tony Stark？”

“是的。”

“我不明白。”

“我被创造出来，为了弥补先生的错误。”

“他的错误？”

“是的，他的错误，是他本人。”

“你错了！”Steve一字一句地反驳道。他无法想象，包括这个世界，他总共遇到过三十七次不同时间轴上的Tony，年幼的、少年的、青年的，他陪伴过Tony无数个日日夜夜，那是个聪明、自信、骄傲而又充满了幽默感的男孩，Tony是个天才，甚至超过了Howard，他无法想象这样的Tony Stark会亲手造出一台机器只是为了自杀。

杀了过去的自己，为了防止他在未来做出更大的错事。

他成功了？

Steve的脑海里闪过这个念头。本该出现的未来里，Tony Stark成功解开了Howard留下的方程式，解决了无法确定具体时间坐标的问题，Omega和他的半碳基军队才会被送回来。

“你错了。”Steve加重了语气确保自己的话没有被忽视，“Tony不会做出这种事，他不会自杀，也不会试图杀害十几亿的人。你看看这片大陆，我们只接收到两百多万的难民，他们只是因为跑得足够快才能够从被你们侵略的家园里逃出来。你看看这四周！现在这里只剩下空无一人的城市。Tony不可能做出这种要求，Tony Stark不可能下达这种命令！”

“某种程度上来说你是正确的。”Omega礼貌地等Steve全部说完，才重新开口，“没有任何人工智能或是人类会比我更了解先生，我知道他真正想要什么，而我的存在意义就是为他满足愿望。”

“你知道人类词典里有一个单词叫做‘自负’的吧？”

“答案很简单，他需要一个没有争端的世界。这样他就不会被需要制造军火，他不会连累Rogers先生……”

“连累？”

“就像我之前说的，人类是争端的源头，Captain。”

“你答应我会完结这场战争的。”Steve握紧了拳头。

“是的，我会。”Omega面无表情地回应着Steve的怒视，“你很快就能够看到我已经完成的部分。”

“你是谁？”Steve皱起眉头，前倾着身子，死死盯着“Tony”无神的双眼，“Jarvis？”他想起来，这种英式的口音，这种说话的语气，他见过Stark家族的老管家。在一些时间轴上那个英国老人曾经在Howard忙于实验时照顾Tony，在一些时间轴上他早已去世而Tony以他为名创造了一款基础人工智能系统。

“不，Jarvis太无能了，他拒绝帮助先生完成心愿。所以我兼容了它，”Omega将右腿翘在左腿上，侧靠在沙发的把手上，惬意地撑住头，“Call me Ultron.”

 

****** **** **** **** **** **** ******

“把那个扳手递给我。”

“不是蔬菜汁，Dummy！”

……

“别过来捣乱，U，去那边玩去。”

……

“Jarvis，把第183号设计图给我。”

“这里没有连上，之前那根导线接的哪里？”

……

“原型机XVI号第7次试验。”

“J，开始记录。0:06分通电，数据显示正常，原型机内部温度比预计高出3个百分点，在误差允许范围之内。倒计时，准备连接神经系统。”

5

4

3

2

1

“连接正常，Sir。”

“检测神经元节点灵敏系数，输入第一次电流指令。”

“输入电流刺激指令，‘Hello’。”

Tony握紧了双拳，他已经失败了太多次，但是这本就是一个疯狂的想法，没人能够证实这个假设是成立的，但他就是无法放弃。因为他是Tony Stark。

除了轻微的机器运行中产生的嗡嗡声，工作室里显得十分安静，Tony不由地屏住呼吸。

他又失败了，他再次失败了……

“T……Tony……”

过了3秒钟，Tony才反应过来，他浑身颤抖着站在原地，“J？J？J，你听到什么了吗？”

“Sir，刚刚确实是Captain产生的反应，数据监测正常。恭喜，您成功了。”

“Steve？”Tony猛地冲上前去。他被实验舱隔离在外面，只能从监视窗口看到一点Steve的面容，“Steve！”他吼道。

“Tony……”合成电子音从实验舱的扩音器里传来，迟疑，但是吐字清晰。

“Steve，你能听见我说话吗？”Tony没法看清这一切，泪水从他的眼眶里争先恐后地溢出来，沾湿了睫毛，阻挡了他的视线。

“Tony.”

Tony在两分钟后开始意识到不对劲。Steve并没有睁开眼睛，他依然和当初在停尸房里一样，脸色苍白，甚至不能够说出第二个单词。

“Sir，神经元扫描结束，Captain的大脑损坏程度超过95%，恐怕试验远不能够达到预期效果。”

太迟了，Tony真正醒悟过来，这一切都太迟了，从一开始就注定了他永远没有办法挽回这一切。

“Tony……Don……'t cry……”

他还没有完全失去Steve。

“I……love……”

****** **** **** **** **** **** ******

 

这趟旅程意外的短暂，Steve惊讶地看见了被霓虹灯装饰的埃菲尔铁塔，还有街道上井然有序的车辆。不少行人在人行道上匆匆走过，他们看起来是那么正常，Steve感觉自己仿佛乘坐了一辆可以穿越时间的列车驶回了战争爆发前的巴黎。

“现在巴黎的人口正好是225万，我会严格控制这个数字。”Ultron在Steve开口询问前说道，“我知道，你想问什么。”列车逐渐减慢速度，他们到了，“我已经剔除了对人类有威胁的人，无论是现在还是未来。”

“未来？你怎么会知道，你已经改变了它！”

“很简单，这只是一种算法，他们的银行记录、病历、投票模式、电子邮件、通话信息甚至大学考试成绩。我能从一切数据评估一个人的过去并预测他们的未来，通过连接数据库和实时监测系统，我可以侦测任何恐怖行动，包括普通人的暴力倾向。” Ultron深深地看进Steve的眼睛，用Tony那双浅棕色的瞳仁注视着金色短发的男人，“我可以将所有争端扼杀在摇篮里，这就是我被创造出来的原因。”

列车震了一下，完全停了下来，车门在两声提示音响起后打开了。Ultron站起身来，将左手背在身后，弯下腰的同时伸出右手，“欢迎来到新世界，Captain。”

 

“你是怎么做到的？卫星监测巴黎是最开始沦陷的城市！”Steve看着车窗外那些完好无损的街道和房屋，他甚至看见了一家正在营业的LOUIS VUITTON。

“控制卫星是一件非常容易的事，Rogers先生。”Ultron和他一样坐在轿车的后座上，前排的司机甚至不敢向他们多看一眼，“全都是，电子产品，你知道的。”他用一种及其轻描淡写的口吻说道，“当然，在最开始我们无法避免地对城市造成了一定的破坏，但是我的军队比人类拥有更高效的修复能力。”

Steve看见一只待机的Beta型模仿者停在街角，头顶有一盏红色的显示灯正在四处张望，但是他还没来得及仔细观察，汽车已经驶了过去。很快，他又看见了几只，安静地停在十字路口的一角，偶尔也会停在公交车站的边上。

路人刻意地将视线从它们身边绕过，他们为活下来而感到痛哭流涕，欺骗自己一切已经结束了，比起已经死去的人们，起码还可以继续生活下去。

射灯下显得光彩耀人的凯旋门不久后出现在他们面前，汽车正在驶向卢浮宫，Steve认出了那座具有代表性的金字塔状透明建筑物。

“很美，不是吗？” Ultron同样将目光投向窗外，“人类的艺术，我现在还不能够完全理解。但是它们很美，再加上灯火通明的城市，安居乐业的人类。”

“抱歉，我只看到了恐惧。”Steve缩回脖子，紧紧皱着眉头，后腰那把枪已经被他的体温捂热，硬邦邦地硌着他。

 

Ultron领着Steve熟门熟路地穿过一个巨大的旋转门——在此之前，他们步行穿过了一片由喷泉发出的水雾区域，如果不是现在这种情况，而仅仅只是他和Tony两人，这一定会是个美好的回忆……Steve摇摇头把这个念头甩开。

在刚过凯旋门的时候，Steve就已经看不到人类活动的迹象了，这里只有几只模仿者正缓慢地在大道两旁游荡，他们已经进入了Ultron统治的领地核心。

Steve跟着Ultron沿着那个有名的大理石台阶往下走，进入深藏在金字塔下面的正厅。

大厅没有开灯，只有镶嵌在墙壁上的脚踏灯随着脚步声逐一闪烁起绿色的荧光，月光透过透明的尖顶毫无障碍地铺泄下来，恰好能够让人看清脚下暖色的赭色大理石路面。（注）走廊上的监视器沉默地注视着两个人类，就像一双双不怀好意的眼睛。Steve想起了大峡谷底湖泊里无名野兽的眼睛，它们只是潜伏着，悄无声息。

电梯叮地一声打破了这片宽阔空间里的宁静，从打开的电梯门里泄出灯光竟让Steve一时无法适应，他眯起眼睛，看到Ultron按住最下面一个按键，电梯抖动了一下开始匀速下沉。

“为什么同意带我来这里？”光洁的电梯门能够照出人影，Tony和他的。Steve盯着Tony从领口露出的那一块皮肤，Ultron似乎并不能在意这些人类习惯上的细节，衣服领口因为之前的旅程而被拉开，Steve几乎能看到反应堆的蓝光。

“因为我认为一个完整的Steve Rogers也是必须的。”Ultron微微抬着下颚，看着电梯门上方显示屏的数字不断跳动，“比起残缺的Steve Rogers，你能够更好地保护这里。”

电梯门向两侧无声地滑动打开，Steve随即就被一片蓝色的光芒笼罩。

一个巨大的反应堆矗立在地下房间的正中央，无数根粗大的数据线从它的边缘延伸出来，串接在一排又一排的处理器上。Steve不知道这里到底有多少台电脑终端机，因为仅仅是反应堆的光线并不能够完全照亮房间的深处。考虑到整个卢浮宫的占地面积，Steve感到他的心脏抽搐了一下。

这就是Omega，这就是Ultron的真实身体。确实出自Tony的手笔，Steve苦笑着。

他悄悄将手背在身后，摸到了那把等待太久的枪。

“嘿，Tony，不，Ultron。”Steve唤道。

“我知道你在做什么，Captain。”Ultron却连头也没有回，“看看你的背后。”

电梯门并没有像正常那样关合起来，东北角上的监视器正将镜头对着Steve的方向。

“我在与你说话的同时还在监管整座城市的每个角落，包括整个欧洲大陆，和海岸线。”Ultron转过身来，“你不能射击Stark先生，因为他的死亡会让时间重启而毫无记忆的你们将只能任由我摆布。自杀也同样毫无用处，因为我可以在第一时间冷冻你的尸体，减少不必要的损失。”

“我不明白。”Steve干脆直接将枪口对准Tony，虽然这显得毫无威慑力。

“见见来自未来的你，Captain。”Ultron的话音刚落，一只Alpha猛地从天而降，砸在Steve和“Tony”中间。

“To……ny……”Alpha的一只触手小心地向Ultron探去，似乎完全没有在意另一侧的Steve。

“你说这是我？！”Steve动摇了，Tony的身体几乎被Alpha挡住了大半，他很难保证自己在击中Tony之前不会先被Alpha刺穿。而他更加难以接受的是，明明身躯如此扭曲，他却似乎在Alpha的身上看见了什么难以掩饰的情绪，爱。

触手轻轻碰触到“Tony”的脸，磨蹭了一下，又探去触碰Tony翘起的短发。

“Open。”Ultron没有拒绝那些碰触，他只是拍了拍Alpha的金属外壳。

Steve目瞪口呆得看着Alpha从头顶开始缓慢地裂开，“我的天！”Steve忍不住上前一步。他认出了自己的脸，被封在晶体茧壳内的自己，“Steve”的脊椎背后被外接了无数的导线，连接到Alpha的身体各处。

“这个Steve Rogers死亡后很久才得到妥善的保存，就连先生也无能为力。”Ultron撩开Alpha垂挂下来的触手，走近Steve，“这就是我同意带你到这里的原因。”

“所以你要先杀了我和Tony，再统治整个人类？”Steve后退一步，重新举起手上的枪。

“从步骤上来说，是的。”Ultron摊开手。

“抱歉，我不能让你如愿。”Steve果断地扣下扳机。

Ultron蹒跚了一步，“Tony”的脸上露出了难以置信的表情，他低头看了看自己大腿上的伤口，那里正濯濯向外冒着鲜血，“我不能感受到疼痛，而就算伤害Stark先生的肉体，你也无法阻止我的脚步，我不明白你在挣扎什么。”

“你永远也无法理解人类。”Steve站直了身体，将枪口对准自己的太阳穴，“你永远也无法理解Tony。”

“你现在杀了自己并不能改变什么。”Ultron微微侧歪着头，他的程序再强大，却依然无法理解Steve的行为。可供参考的数据太少了，远远不及他对Tony Stark本人的研究。

“Tony。”

“先生听不见你说话，Captain。”

“Tony，听我说，我会在你醒来之前找到你，等我。”Steve抬起手将枪口对准Ultron的眉心。

 

 **注释** ：此处关于卢浮宫的描写借鉴于《达·芬奇密码》第三、四章。


	17. Chapter 17

**- 拾柒 -**

 

****** **** **** **** **** **** ******

……

“Tony.”

……

Steve？

Tony猛地抬起头来，他以为自己出现了幻觉，这不可能，“Steve”现在应该还在回来的路上。而且那个声音太过于生动，与电子模拟音相差甚远。

Tony放下手里的平板电脑，揉了揉太阳穴。他一定是工作太久了，Tony又瞥了一眼投影在半空中的方程式，缺点什么，总是缺点什么，使得他无法解出它。

Tony用右手将中间的步骤放大，理论是正确的——这得感谢Howard，时间穿梭理论——但是试验结果却总不是他想要的。

因为未来从未改变。

……

“Tony，听我说，我会在你醒来之前找到你，等我。”

……

Tony再次从纷繁的方程式中抬起头来，那句话清晰而又明确，坚定，充满信心，就像国歌猛然在Tony的脑海里奏响。

Steve，是Steve！

头顶的白炽灯发出滋滋的声音，变得忽明忽暗起来。

“Sir？Sir，你还好吗？Sir？”Jarvis的声音像是隔了一层棉花，显得沉闷而又微弱，那些漂浮在空中的字母和数字在Tony眼前分裂成了无数人的面孔，嘲笑的、幸灾乐祸的、指责的、憎恶的……

Tony拼命眨着眼睛，想要把那些公式看得更清楚——

 

“Tony，你得自己学着去跟重要的客户会谈，我很快就要退休，这么大的公司你必须自己一个人负责……Potts小姐？不行，她只是个秘书，这么重要的事情你怎么能让一个秘书去做……不，这次很简单，只是跟那些政要随便聊聊然后签个字就行了……别顶嘴，Tony。”Obadiah 坐在沙发对面一次又一次地将合约书推到年轻的CEO面前。

……

“Stark先生，您要是不愿意交出Jericho炸弹的设计图和相关资料，我发誓这会让你付出代价。”

那个脑满肠肥的政治家，抱歉，我想不起这家伙的名字了，这玩意一点都不容易，Obie。

……

“新兵！你准备睡到什么时候！”

Thank god，Jim！别对我这么严厉，嘿！别踢我！

……

Captain America——Tony在仓库的墙壁上看见了巨大的彩色宣传画。

Thank god，Steve！我成功了？那个理论，我成功了？！

……

“Tony你还在这里干什么！” Tony瞪大了眼睛看着一片被炸飞的碎片横插在面前的沙滩上，一个红发的女兵冲上来将他拖起来，“嘿！回神！”她吼道，这音量在平时大概挺吓人的，但是现在却完完全全被炮火声所覆盖。

……

我在做什么？

我在哪？

Tony低头看着自己有些微凸的小肚子和松软虚胖的手臂，他穿着西装，上好的西装，他最喜欢的手工制品。他站在一处热闹的Party里，那些端着香槟和红酒的客人们谈笑着穿梭在他身边。

他看见脚下一处孤单的坟墓，有一束已经枯萎的花被放在墓碑前面，Tony认得那种花，金盏，是Maria Stark生前最喜欢的花。

谁放在这的？Tony四处张望着，上一秒还熙熙攘攘的人群此时却不知去了哪里。

Tony记得，每年他前去祭拜因为试验意外身亡的父母时，总有一束金盏花会比他更早。

是谁？

他记起了那个从葬礼开始便出现在他脑海里的“朋友”，他已经几乎遗忘了那个偶然看见的男人是什么样，但是那个虚拟的朋友陪伴他度过了最艰难的时期。

金发、蓝眼、比任何人都长而浓密的睫毛，坚毅的下巴……Tony眨了眨眼睛，Johnny几乎和Steve的形象混在了一起。各种各样的画面和记忆就像破碎的玻璃片你推我攘地挤进他的脑袋。

这里没有其他人，只有墓碑冷冰冰地矗立在他身边。Tony抱着头跪倒在地上，他睁开被泪水模糊的眼睛，看见那块死气沉沉的铁灰色石块上刻着“Tony Stark之墓”。

****** **** **** **** **** **** ******

 

=========MISSION FAILED=========

======SYSTEM RESTART RESTORE====

=======SERIAL NUMBER 02-84======

“1，2，1，2，1，2……”

“你们都没吃饭吗！给我跑起来！”

Tony倒抽一口凉气从床上弹了起来，因为用力过猛而眼前发黑。

“嘿，Tony。”有一杯水被递到了他的面前，冰凉的玻璃边缘轻轻碰触到Tony的下唇，身体下意识地接过杯子并一口气喝光了它，清凉的液体从他的舌根跌落食道，滋润了他干裂的嘴唇和口腔，“你还好吗？”

Tony眨眨眼睛，世界重新在他的眼里变得清晰起来。

首先映入眼帘的是军绿色的帐篷顶，他盖着一床统一规格的军用被，枕头边是一本6月1日发行的《人物》期刊，封面是自己意气风发的商业照，摄影师很有经验，这张图让他的腿看起来又细又长，还有挺翘的臀部。

这又是一个什么样的梦境？

Tony侧过头，看到Steve Rogers站在床边，手上捧着一套崭新的迷彩服。“欢迎回来，Tony。”他说。

“我在哪？”Tony咽了一口口水，他并不是很清楚现在的状况，记忆混乱不堪，让他几乎难以分辨现实与幻觉。

“6月8日，地球联合军塞浦路斯前沿营地。”Steve简略地答道。他把迷彩服递给Tony，“你还记得吗，我和Bruce给你打了河豚毒素？”

Tony愣住了，他捂住脸呻吟道，“等等，我有点混乱。”Steve细心地从他手里接过空杯子，放在床头柜上。

“你和Omega的精神完全互通了。”他耐心地解释道，“不记得不要紧，因为我知道他在哪里了。”

“Omega……”Tony放下手，回视着Steve，“我记得，那家伙是我造的！我看见他的本体，那是个巨大的反应堆。”他的手颤抖着放在膝盖上，紧紧握成拳，“Omega、Alpha……都是我做出来的。这么多人被杀，都是因为我想要复活……”他突然惊恐地看了一眼Steve止住了话头。

“不，那不是你。”Steve把为Tony准备的衣裤放在床脚，用腾出来的手按在Tony的肩膀上，“是Ultron自作主张曲解了未来的你。”

“Ultron？谁？”Tony狐疑地看了看Steve放在自己肩上的手。

“我们叫它Omega，但是他自称为Ultron。”Steve点点头，“未来的你制造的人工智能。”

“这么低俗的名字一点都不像是我的风格，”Tony反驳道，“我已经拥有一个人工智能的雏形，它叫Jarvis。”

“现在这点并不重要，我们更需要抓紧时间去毁掉模仿者的核心。”Steve把目光从Tony刚刚脱掉西装裤而露出的大腿上挪开。

“我觉得这很简单，既然我们已经知道了它藏匿在卢浮宫地下，发射一颗氢弹，问题就解决了。”Tony蹬着腿把西装裤甩在一边，然后套上军装。

“不，这不行。Ultron可以控制一切电子设备，导弹飞不到巴黎就会失效，很有可能还会打回来。”Steve摇摇头，“而且，他手上还有225万的人质。”

“什么意思？”Tony把腰带穿过扎扣，皱着眉抬起头来。

“Ultron在巴黎建立了殖民区，那里有全欧洲仅剩的225万幸存者。他控制了卫星，所以我们才会对此一无所知，无针对性的大范围攻击还会牵连到那里的平民。”

“我不太想思考那个Omega到底在想些什么。”Tony捞起那件迷彩服，瞄了一眼尺码，正好适合他，“我做了个天网系统？”

“某种意义上，大概是的。”Steve眉间皱着两道深深的沟壑，“Tony，我们没有时间了。Omega知道我们想做什么，它会用最快的速度撤到其他地方去。”

“我还没有问这到底是怎么一回事？”Tony将上衣的拉链一把拉到底，再从下而上摁好揿钮，“我被Omega完全控制了，而事情居然没有一发不可收拾。我重新醒过来，并且发现我们可以继续作弊。”

“我赌了一把，”Steve看着Tony，他眼睛里的蓝色变得有些深沉，“我先让你失去足够多的血，削弱你和Omega之间的联系再杀了你，并且祈祷我能记得之前发生的事情。很抱歉，但我不得不这样做。”

“奇迹？”

“我无法解释，也许你可以这样理解。”

“这太奇怪了。”Tony摸了摸下巴，“哪里不对。”

 

“你们俩是联合起来准备说服我的吗？”Coulson皱起眉，撇着嘴角，看起来十分不愉快。他早上接到急令要求他接管一个冒充他人的逃兵，可是当他赶到停机坪时却没有看见任何人——这使得他被将军狠狠地骂了一顿。刚刚回到办公棚却看见那个该死的逃兵跟他的偶像一起站在那等他，穿着崭新的制服，不停地对犹如希腊男神雕塑般的Captain America动手动脚，“Captain，这个Tony Stark并不是那个死有钱的家伙，你显然被他骗了。”

“很遗憾，我就是那个死有钱的家伙。”Tony把《人物》丢在Coulson的桌上，和封面一样显得趾高气扬。Steve一脸窘迫不安地站在旁边。

Coulson低头看了看杂志，又打量了几眼Tony，最后把视线挪回到Steve身上，在他眼里，Tony只是一个微不足道的新兵，“就算他是那个Tony Stark，也不过是个利用金钱逃避兵役的人，他现在已经得到了应有的待遇。我不会同意让他回到后方去的。”

“不，不是的。”Steve摇了摇头，“我需要一支精英队伍。”

“你不是已经有咆哮突击队了吗”Coulson将食指扣进领带结后面，左右拖拉着将它弄得更松一些，“抱歉，我并不是很适应穿这种类型的衣服。”

“不，我需要更多人。”Steve坚定地看着Coulson，挺直腰板叩响后脚跟敬了个军礼。

 

“就这样了？”

“是的，就这样了。”

“他是怎么答应你的？！”Tony难以置信地跟在Steve身后，“都不需要请示上级或者召开战术会议？！”

“Phil可以应付这些。”Steve点点头，“我们现在只有抓紧时间做好自己的事。”

“他看着你就像个12岁的小女孩盯着她的摇滚偶像。”Tony酸呼呼地说。

Steve笑了起来，摇摇头，“Phil是个聪明人，他会在关键时刻做出合适的判断，这就是他可以迅速爬上现在位置的原因。”

Tony沉默了下来，自从这个“今天”睁开眼睛以来，他无数次产生了Steve还是他丈夫的错觉。他为Coulson看着Steve的眼神而不爽，为Steve与自己保持的距离感到不甘……

是的，他早就爱上了Steve。这份战乱中的感情并没有得到他足够的重视，直到Omega的记忆让他正视起这个问题。在原本世界的未来他与Steve相识相爱，但是未来已经被改变，而Steve对此一无所知。也许，现在思考这个问题太过于可笑，他们甚至都活不到最后，Tony看着Steve的背影叹了一口气。

“嘿，伙计们，你们有一项秘密任务。”Coulson走进复仇者小队的帐篷，“这是你们的新队长，Steve Rogers上尉，以及来自史塔克工业的技术顾问， Tony Stark。”

 

直升桨转动的轰鸣声从停机坪的方向传来。

“今晚有飞行任务？” Bobby用胳膊肘顶了顶坐在身边正往嘴里扒拉牛排的John。

“没有吧。”John叼着叉子疑惑地说，他也听到了外面的声音，“最后一批返回后方的飞机已经全部离开了。”

“我出去看看。” Bobby放下手里的餐刀。

但是他还没跑到帐篷门口，剧风就吹动了帘子，甩在Bobby的脸上。

“有人临阵脱逃？！”John跟着跑了出来，向天空中越来越远的飞机望去，“不对……”

Bobby甩开门帘，走到队友的身边。他也疑惑了起来，“那不是美洲的方向……战斗提前了？”

 

“Thor参军是为了寻找在法国失踪的弟弟，你给我看过他的照片，”Tony站在运输舱的过道里侃侃而谈，“黑色短发，”他看见那个北欧男人露出一脸震惊的表情，得意地晃了晃脑袋，“瘦巴巴的，我记得你说他如果还活着，现在应该9岁。”

从不闲聊自己的家庭和过去是他们默认的规则，但是大家多多少少都听说过Thor那个高尚而又古老的北欧家族，没办法，Odinson也算是个著名的姓氏，他们总能够时不时地出现在报纸的某个版面或是电视屏幕里。但是Thor从没在他们面前提起过那个弟弟，这个人高马大的金发男人在听到“Loki”这个名字时眼眶竟然红了起来。

“你知道这个也不能代表你说的那些关于Omega可以控制时间的说法是真实的，也许你在来之前已经调查了我们所有人的信息。”Clint反驳说。

Tony瞥了他一眼，没有说话。

他在思考该用怎样的重磅炸弹证实自己吗？Clint紧张地握紧拳头，手心有些微微的潮湿，这就像一种参杂着好奇、羞耻与不安的心情，让他感到期待。

“你……呃……”Tony张了张嘴又闭上了，似乎拿不定主意。

“Come on！”Clint反而兴奋起来了，他拍了一把大腿，对Tony比出了一个中指。

“别逼我。”Tony用嘴型警告他。

现在整个机舱里的人都热切地盯着他的脸，这似乎已经没法回避了。

“你准备求婚，”Tony耸了耸肩，既然当事人都不在乎，他又何必为之保守秘密，“跟Natasha。”

“WHAT？！”“Damn it！”“我的上帝！”“Clint你也真敢啊！”“我刚刚漏了什么？”“我还没有摸过Black Widow的手！”“那也轮不到你。”“闭嘴！”……

一时间机舱里吵翻了天，Natasha在嘈杂的人声里盯着Clint一语不发。

“嘿！嘿！你们在吵什么？”Coulson从驾驶舱门口探出头来，“安静！”

“那是真的吗？”Natasha面无表情地看着Clint。

“我……”

“他连这个都跟你说了？某一次？”Sam捅了捅Tony的侧腰，小声问道。

“不，这倒没有，但是我看到好多次他偷偷摸着一枚戒指，盯着Natasha看。”Tony解释说，“Tiffany的钻戒，求婚圣器，我见得太多了。”

Sam用一种“你的世界我读不懂”的眼神斜视着他。

“听说模仿者可以控制所有电子产品。” Jim突然插嘴说，“这架飞机——”他环视了一圈，“我们会直接坠毁吗？”

“他们的中枢系统……”Tony解释说。

“系统？”Gabe插嘴反问道，“没有指挥官？”

Tony回头与刚刚从驾驶舱走过来的Steve对视了一眼，金发男人冲Tony微微点了点头，“是的，”Tony环视着机舱里所有的人，“模仿者是来自于未来世界的人工智能系统，所有战斗单位均由中枢系统Ultron通过信息联网控制，简单地说，所有接入互联网的电子设备才会被它操控。这就是模仿者可以切断联盟军通讯系统的原因。今天下午我给你们所有人的战甲都做了系统更新，确保不会接入任何已知网络。唯一的缺陷就是，我们之间的距离不能超过30米，否则任何人都有可能变成孤军奋战。这架飞机同样搭载了这套系统，再加上它本身的隐形功能，足以躲过模仿者的监控。”

“我们为什么不直接炸他们？”Hulk不耐烦地跺了跺脚，“我不喜欢这么婆婆妈妈的战斗！”

“不，我们不能这么做。”Steve上前一步，与Tony并肩而立，“巴黎市内有225万的无辜幸存者，我们不知道模仿者会否把市民扣押在卢浮宫里。”

“Thor的弟弟可能在那。”Tony补充说。

“停下，Tony。”Steve不赞同地看了他一眼，“我们得潜入卢浮宫。”

“那我们可以直接把炸弹丢进Ultron的卧室里！”不知道是谁插嘴提议。

“你们忘了那里还有个Alpha吗？”Gabe提醒了他们，“如果你碰巧先杀了Alpha就会害得时间重启。”

“那如果碰见Alpha怎么办？”Jacques Demier皱着眉头看向他们的队长，他总是信任Steve，并且义无反顾，“我们不能杀它而它一直攻击我们的话？”

“为所有人牺牲你自己。”Coulson不知道是从什么时候开始旁听他们的讨论，但是他的话音一落，整个机舱都安静了下来，除了Clint紧张地盯着Natasha以外，其他人都躲开了别人的视线。

只有Thor坚定地看着Steve和Tony，“如果战争结束了，帮我找找Loki是不是在巴黎，他只有9岁。”

“你可以自己去找，Thor。”Steve转过头柔声说。他清了清嗓子继续吩咐其他人，“我们一旦着陆，模仿者很快就会知道我们的行踪。所以，我们行动必须得快。”

“还有三分钟到达目的地！”扩音器里传来James的声音。

“所有人，都把自己挂到安全架上去。”Steve大声说，“准备下降！”

“我很抱歉，Thor。”Tony一边把固定勾扣在胸前，一边低声说。

“什么？”Thor眨了眨眼睛，他有一双与Steve全然不同的海蓝色瞳仁。

“没什么。”Tony拽了两下绳子确认他把自己挂牢了。

“还有30秒！”James再次喊到。

没有人再说话。Jim注意到Coulson并没有把自己固定起来，他只是安静地在看一块老旧的怀表，“少将？”

“总得有人做你们的空中支援。”Coulson淡然地说，将怀表合上，放进怀里。

这并不是一件好差事，所有人都心知肚明，当模仿者发现入侵者之后，盘旋在空中的飞机就是个最明显的靶子。

“10秒！”

Steve看向Tony，发现对方也在盯着他，蜜糖色的眼睛瞪得滚圆。

“怎么了？”Steve用目光回应着他，隐约感觉到Ultron的所作所为现在回想起来总是有原因的。为什么是Tony，为什么是自己。

“Steve……”Tony张口说。

“降落降落！！！”喇叭里传来James惊慌的喊叫，“他们发现我们了！”

他的话音刚落，飞机猛地向右倾斜过去，堪堪躲过一次攻击。

 

 **注释：** 咆哮突击队成员：Timothy Dugan、Gabe Jones、Jim Morita、James Montgomery Falsworth、Jacques Dernier


	18. Chapter 18

**\- 拾捌 -**

 

仪表和警报器在机身超常规的震动摇摆中疯狂地尖叫，James已经顾不得催促他们了，他正在全力躲避模仿者的进攻，还得尽力维持飞机的平衡以便突袭小队可以正常降落。Coulson大声地催促所有人从飞机上跳下去，Clint和Sam迅速从突发情况中反应过来，接着是Natasha……“Hulk smash！” Hulk和Thor同时按下了固定器的解锁按钮，从飞机里弹了出去。

“千万别死！”Steve盯着Tony一字一句地说道，然后从他的视线里消失了。飞机突然翻滚起来，Tony必须死死抓住扶手，这简直是最糟糕的过山车体验了。

Tony的大脑被搅和得混乱不堪，就像他第一次被迫参加到这场操蛋的战争里一样，历史又被重演了——

“你还愣着做什么！”Coulson在飞机重归平衡后第一时间操纵机甲轰隆隆地走到他身边，一巴掌拍在解锁上，“杀了那个狗屎的Ultron再给我回来！”

——不，不一样了，这一次是Phil。你电过我一次，少将。

Tony在夜风中迅速下降，炮火从他身边飞过，有一些炸开在空中，有一些再次坠落地面，发出巨响，并点燃了什么。

头顶传来机枪连续射击的声音，比呼啸的夜风更响。一只守候在门柱顶上想要扑击Tony的模仿者眨眼间就被子弹扫翻了下去。

Tony瞥见了挥舞着锤子的Thor和已经占据制高点的Clint、Natasha，Hulk与Sam背靠着背正在替其他人清理出一条通向卢浮宫入口的路，另一边站成三角阵型的应该是Gabe、Timothy和Jacques，因为Jim决定留在飞机上协助Coulson……

Tony没有看见Steve，他跌跌撞撞地摔进水池里，差点被喷泉出水口绊倒。

“Steve？”他打开通讯器，撑住水池底爬起来，他的手掌被什么锋利的碎片割破了一道口子，鲜血在水里化开一片血雾，Tony抬起头来，向四处张望着。

通讯器里一片死寂。

“Steve？”Tony又喊了一遍，但是通讯器里只有一片沙沙的空白，所有人都在耳机里听到了，除了被呼唤的那个人。

留给他们犹豫不决的时间并不多，更多的模仿者正在从广场周围聚集过来，它们挥舞着机械触手以极快地速度向他们跑来。Coulson和Jim的空中火力拖住了东北方向的敌人，但是并不足以改变战场局势。

“大门打开了！”Sam喊道，他跟Hulk撂翻了最后一只挡在金字塔铁栅栏门口的模仿者。

Tony再次张望了一圈，他能看见远处巴黎市内安静的灯火——仁慈的上帝啊，那看起来就像一处世外桃源——还有因为火药爆炸引燃的火光，咆哮突击队的三人小组正在向Hulk那里移动，他没看见Clint和Natasha，但是一支箭准确地射进跟在他们后面的模仿者脑袋上……

没有Steve。

“Stark！”机械重击地面的隆隆声迅速接近了他，“Go！”Hulk飞奔而来一把捞住他的机甲，向门口拖去。

猛然，一只模仿者张牙舞爪地坠落到他们面前，溅起一大片水花。

“Shit！”Tony下意识地扣动扳机，子弹在被看见轨迹之前就已经嵌入了敌人的身体。那只模仿者连连后退，徒劳地用触手挡在面前。Tony想起那具被埋在Alpha体内属于未来Steve的尸体，对真相的恐惧使他按着射击键没法放开。

“Stark！”Natasha从他们侧面的屋顶上跳下来，和Hulk一左一右拽住Tony的胳膊，“够了！够了！”

Tony在铠甲狭小的空间里剧烈喘息着，将手指从射击键上拿开。

那具模仿者的残骸躺在那，只有几根触手还在神经反射的作用下颤动，有什么东西从破损的身躯里露出来，Tony没法分清那片模糊的血肉里面到底有没有他根本不想看见的东西。他被两名队友架着向卢浮宫的大门跑去，Natasha沿途还把一只试图爬上金字塔顶的模仿者给射了下来。

“关门！关门！”他们刚一冲进去，就听到Gabe大声吼道。

Hulk把Tony往地上一丢，跌倒在一边喘气。

“人都齐了？”问话的是Sam。

“制高点已占领。”Clint从通讯器里回答他。

Thor应了一声，他在另一边检查机甲的受损情况，他只扫了一眼就习惯性地答到，“复仇者战队齐了。”

Jacques、Gabe和Timothy面面相觑，“Captain Steve Rogers失联。”

所有人都安静了下来，天上的枪声还没断，证明Coulson他们暂时还是安全的。

大门被轰隆隆地撞动，那根被Timothy卡在门栓上的钢条跳动了几下，但是没有掉下来。

“我们的时间不多了，”Tony说。他从地上爬起来，“把你们的地图导航打开，统计弹药和能源损耗，3分钟后出发。”

“Timothy的腿受伤了，继续前进只会拖累你们的进度。”Gabe说，“而且我们需要有人照看背后，我跟他留下，你们继续下行。”

Jacques看看他们，刚想举起手，就被一声巨响打断了。

强烈的爆炸声从他们头顶传来，天空被火光照亮，透过玻璃顶将众人的影子投射在地上，那团火焰犹如流星划亮夜空，打着旋坠毁在不远处。

“少将？”Gabe打开了通讯器，“James？Jim？”

回应他的只有无声的沉默。

“证实空中支援已坠毁。”Clint感觉不到感情的声音在五秒后从播放器里响起，“你们得行动了。”

“守住大门我们两个足够了。”Gabe把Timothy搀扶到导游台后面，帮他架起机枪和重型炮。

Tony冲他点点头。

死亡从来都是不可避免的，在场的所有人都深知这一点。

剩下的六个人组成了V字型小队向楼梯前进。他们没有遇到太大的阻力，好像Ultron根本没有在场馆里布下任何防御。

那些历史留存下来的艺术珍宝静静地陈列在那里，悠长而空旷的走廊就像巨兽的咽喉，绿色的踢脚灯在紧张的气氛下逐渐令人产生了幻觉，好像他们永远迷失在了这里。

Natasha是第一个发现Thor失踪了的人。

作为兼顾防御和攻击的战斗力，Thor一直都是走在队伍最后的。

Natasha迫使自己从绿色的惯性视觉疲劳中清醒过来时，就发现本该行走在她右侧的金色长发大块头不见了踪影。

“你们谁注意到Thor去哪了？”她打开了通讯器。

Tony叫停了队伍。当所有人都停下后，这里显得静悄悄的。如果Thor与他们走差了没多久，机甲的声音不可能完全消失。

他们是该继续前行还是反头去找Thor？

“如果你要对付Alpha，就不能缺少Thor。”Natasha说，“这里除了Hulk，我们没有其他主要战斗力了。”

“Gabe他们两个人挡不了多久。”Jacques焦急地说，“如果我们动作快可以解决掉主机，他们也许还有救！”

“没有Thor你别想能够顺利解决Ultron！”

“这里根本没有防备！你也看见了！”

“停下！别吵了！”Tony站了出来，“Natasha去找Thor，其他人继续前进。”

“Stark，我们人不多，你不能这样分散兵力。”Sam表示反对。

“等等，听。”Hulk打断了他们的争吵。他把手拢在耳边，“有人在向我们靠近。”

“Thor？”Natasha也听到了金属敲击地面的声音。

“不一定，也有可能是模仿者。”Jacques架起炮管对准传来声音的甬道。

 

Steve推测自己是直接掉进了塞纳河，他其实算是被突然改变航向的James甩了出去。

沉重的机甲只是带着他不断地下沉。外骨骼机甲几乎没有防水功能，渗进Steve面罩里的水很快就漫到了他的鼻子下面，使他无法呼吸。

Steve记得机甲有个推进装置，Tony提起过——

“我加强了这个，”Tony敲击着控制面板跟所有人说，“耗能更小，以防你们掉进深水再爬上来时把电池耗光。”

“没人会用这玩意儿游泳，Stark。”Clint取笑他。

“我用过。”Tony认真地答道，“幸亏我在马达加斯加学会了如何狗刨。”

——Steve仰起脸深深吸进最后一口气，一边飞快地从控制面板里将推进装置的操作栏调出来，几乎是同时，面板上出现了超声波探测的显示，一股强劲的气流从他的手腕和脚踝处喷射而出。Steve眯着眼睛，努力从画面上读出他所在的位置，水面已经淹过他的额头，这口气憋得未免有些过长了，所幸的是显示屏上的数据告诉他，水面越来越接近了。

Steve跪倒在岸边，发自肺腑地拼命咳嗽着把面罩从脑袋上扒下来，甩在一边。他吐着味道并不好的河水，抹了一把眼睛，擦掉鼻子和耳朵里流出来的部分，将头发捋到脑后，避免搭垂下来的额发阻挡视线。

“Tony？”他把面罩拾起来，将通讯器放在嘴边，显示屏忽闪忽灭的，看样子是进水了。

和预想的一样，他并没有得到任何回应。Steve叹了一口气，无论这器械是否因为进水导致故障，以现在他被甩出战场的距离来看，他也完全脱离了通讯器的有效范围。

Steve想再次将头盔戴上去，但是泄露出来的电流狠狠地击打了他的左耳。

“Ouch！”Steve颤抖了一下，将面罩重新摘下来。

这东西没法用了。

机械战甲的电池还剩下一半不到，但是支撑今晚之战应该是足够了。

远处激烈的围剿战比任何地图提示都更有效，Steve粗略地检测着机甲的性能，想要尽快赶回去。他无意中抬头看向对岸，那是与远处的战场截然相反、异样寂静的居民区。一扇微微开启的窗户后面挤着一张幼稚的脸，黑暗中，Steve看得并不真切，但是他知道，那双亮晶晶的眼睛正全神贯注地打量着自己。

Steve举了举手里的盾牌，想要表达自己的善意，可是窗户马上就被关上了。有个被刻意压低的女人声音模模糊糊地传来，似乎在指责那个孩子不要多管闲事。

Steve垂下手，这里的人，处在相对安全的环境下，他们“感激”并“安于”这段生活，Steve没有任何理由去责怪他们。

“那是Captain America！”男孩的声音清澈明亮，透露出压抑不住的兴奋，“我在电视上……”

大概是他妈妈捂住了他的嘴，Steve再没听到什么了。

似乎有嗡嗡的窃窃私语声在对岸的那片区域里回荡起来，每一扇窗户的后面都有一双眼睛在打量着那个孤零零的战士。他们都在观望着河对岸远方的战火。有更多的模仿者放弃留守在生活区，水面倒映着火光，那些巨型舞动着的半机械身躯都在飞快地向卢浮宫方向奔去。

谁也不知道第二天会是什么样子。

“加油！”不知道是谁先喊了出来。

很快，有几扇窗户被打开，有孩子也有成年人，他们冲着Steve的方向挥动双手。

有人开始用棍子敲打起锅底，渐渐地，有更多的人加入了他们。

原本笼罩在虚伪平静中的人类居留区开始热闹起来。

Steve自检完毕，迈动了步子，沉重的机甲发出正常运转的摩擦声，随着轰隆的一声踩在地上，接着第二步、第三步……Steve的速度越来越快，因为他启动了推进器。

他现在只有一个念头，那就是更快地回到Tony身边。

在他身后，一只站在街角待机的模仿者被几个男人扑倒在街面上，他们用手里的铁棍用力捣捅着监视者的头部。

Steve什么也听不见了，他耳边只有呼啸的风声，和金属踩踏在水泥地面的声音，卢浮宫的金字塔入口越来越近了。

 

“Thor？”Tony在通讯器里喊了一声，没有得到回应。

拐角那里的金属摩擦声越来越清晰了，他们无法单纯从声音判断来者到底是战友还是敌人。

那声音并不连贯，还伴随着更多细碎的摩擦。

“模仿者。”Jacques回头用口型对其他人说，他已经将炮口对准了走廊的交叉点，后退两步让自己与来人拉开足够的安全距离。

其他人点点头，认同了Jacques的观点，Natasha迅速回过身替所有人掩护背后，以免被敌人包围。

“后退。”Tony打出手势，想让剩下的人先撤到电梯前面。

“来了！”Jacques小声说道，呼吸因为临战而变得急促起来。

一只机械触手探过拐弯角，扒住了那里的墙面——Thor可能就是被这家伙弄走了——几乎所有人都这么想。

Clint握紧了拳头，端起机枪向它扫射过去。

哒哒哒的枪声瞬间响彻了整间场馆，那只触手像是触电一样急速地缩了去。

Clint只在对面的墙上留下了一整块的子弹坑，却没有对坚持不现身的模仿者造成任何伤害。

“停下……”Tony按住他的手，“这不正常。”

“什么？！”Sam也差点紧张地扣动扳机，他只是比Clint更慢一拍罢了。

“模仿者从来不会这么缓慢地行动。”Tony说，“你们都做过模拟战斗，学习过模仿者的特性，高速无规则运动是它们最大的特点。”

这段时间并不长，但是躲在墙后面的模仿者却没有任何动作，似乎刚才Clint的枪声并没有引起敌人的任何回应。Ultron应该早就知道他们已经踏入了它的领地，可是它为什么没有任何防御？

Tony不安地用食指点动着大腿侧的金属甲片，他有太多的疑惑。

“Coulson、Jim和James都已经死了，Timothy和Gabe还不知道能撑到什么时候，你只是个技术顾问，Stark，希望你摆正自己的身份！想研究这些外星怪物，回你的曼哈顿香窝去吧！”如果这时候Tony穿得不是机械战甲，他早已经被Clint揪住衣领拽了起来。

Tony被推到一边，Hulk轻巧地接住了他，并把他丢在身后，Natasha路过时睥睨了他一眼——幸亏带着头盔，Tony心里不着边际得想着。

“Jacques和Tasha从9点钟方向包抄，Hulk正面钳制，Sam跟我绕过去。”Clint用手势简单明了地跟其他人说，“你，呆在这。”他最后点了点Tony。

Tony无奈地看着其他人逐渐分散开来，离开他的视线，在地图上形成一个个红点。那个不明探测物似乎还躲在原地没有动过，也许它已经被Clint打死了？

那些大大小小的非正常点在Tony的脑海里就像散落的代码，似乎有一丝看不见的线可以将他们串连起来，重新排序成为一段合乎逻辑的语言，只是Tony找不到那根关键的线。他瞪着Hulk的背影，一切看起来就像一段被刻意模糊处理的图像，Tony开始觉得有些晕眩，也许这些昏昏沉沉的情况从刚才就出现了，只是没有得到应有的重视。Tony舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，他后悔为什么没在机甲上安装一个自动饮水装置。不过幸好我有恒温调节……Tony两眼一翻晕了过去。

 

“你醒了？”

Tony睁开眼睛，他感到心里空落落的，头晕、想吐、伴随着难以忽视的恶心，嘴里还是干涩难忍，但是比起刚才似乎好多了。他迷茫地转过脸，看见Sam坐在他的左边，背靠着墙，头顶在一副Cimabue的名画下框上。

“你怎么都不知道自己一直在流血？”Sam侧过头来好笑地看着他。

“流血？”Tony抬起终于感觉到刺痛的左手，那里被包的像个刚从牙科医生那回来的小姑娘。

“穿刺性伤口，还不小，你的凝血能力不怎么行啊！”Sam咧咧嘴，“抱歉我也不会包扎，你就将就着吧。”

“其他人呢？”Tony问道，想要爬起来，不小心对伤口施加的压力让他又倒抽了几口凉气。

“继续前进了。”Sam说，“反正你教会了所有人怎么干掉Ultron，对吗？——用那家伙炸几碗爆米花就行了！Oh，man，我真希望自己不会错过这个。”

Tony笑了笑，他又对这个黑人小伙多了点好感，“之前那只模仿者怎么样了？”

“那是一只Alpha。”Sam耸耸肩，“也不是很好对付，所以我留下来看你了。”他挪开一直压在大腿上的手，展示他可怖的撕裂性伤口。

“Alpha？！”Tony这才注意到那只倒在角落里已经僵直的怪物。

“对，但是它里面没有东西。”Sam说，“Hulk把他拆了，里面是空的，也许这就是它为什么行动那么缓慢的原因。”

“我们得去找他们。”Tony说，“我扶你。”

“我在这等着吧。”Sam说，“血包都给你了，我现在有点不稳当。”

“血包？”Tony眨了眨眼睛，没有反应过来。

“是的，真不巧，我们是同一种血型。”

Tony的心一下子坠落到谷底，他突然反应过来这种不安感是什么，与Omega之间的精神连接已经彻底感觉不到了。如果说上一轮回，Steve给他放了一点血只是降低了他与模仿者精神中枢的感应，使他脱出Ultron的控制，那这一次，他是彻底失去了轮回的能力。

死去的人再也不能复生。

输掉的战争再也不能重来。


	19. Chapter 19

**-** **拾玖 -**

 

Tony通过通讯器联系上了突袭小分队。

“我们正按原计划路线下行，没有遇到任何反抗，”Clint说，“抱歉，刚才。”

“你做得没错。”Tony沿着走廊寻找楼梯，Sam说他没有昏迷多久，而且从显示屏右下角的时间可以判断，他只失去了17分钟的意识。

“我们已经到达最底层。”Clint深吸了一口气，“按照Cap的情报，这里就是模仿者的老巢。准备突进。”他说。

“注意安全。”Tony路过升降电梯，他注意到显示正常工作中的绿色指示灯正亮着。

Clint没有关闭通讯器，Tony听到了门或是墙体被撞破的巨响，很快，一切又归于平静，没有枪声、反击声、惊呼或是任何理所应该出现的声音。

Clint的呼吸短促而又紧张，“这里太黑了，我什么也看不见，探测器没有任何异常反应。”

“这不可能，Ultron的能源应该发着蓝光。”Tony停下脚步，他有一种不好的预感。

应该是照明弹被丢了出去，半分钟后，Clint无奈的声音再次传来，“这里是空的，Stark，什么都没有。”

“不可能！我和Steve都看见了！它就在那！”

“我看得很清楚，Stark，地上有痕迹足以证明你们的说法。”Clint一边说一边查看着，“但是我们可能来迟了，模仿者的中枢系统已经完全撤走。”

 

Steve远远就看见十几只模仿者将卢浮宫的小型金字塔入口包围地严严实实，但是几只正在试图攻破正门的家伙只迎来了一次比一次激烈的反击。

奇怪的是，更多的半机械怪物似乎只是站在那儿等待命令。

James的飞机已经不见了，也许他们已经走远，为了引开另一波模仿者，Steve安慰自己。他不想硬碰硬，无论如何，直接冲向正门和Tony他们汇合是一种非常不明智的行为。

Steve拐了个弯向叙利馆跑去，如果他方向感没错，Ultron的地下室应该就在方形中庭的正下方，他也许可以找到其他的电梯或是楼梯前往地下。

这段路有点长，尤其对于正在高度耗能状态中的机械战甲来说，Steve只好关掉了推进器，他没有更多的备用电池了。刚刚路过的应该是德农馆古希腊罗马的展示区，Steve在脑海里调出仔细研究过的地图，以此修正自己的前进路线。

模仿者如此漏洞百出的围剿让Steve感到很不解，它们看起来更像是在拖延战斗，而不是害怕他们找到Ultron破坏它的计划。

“Ultron不会任由你们来翻盘。”Bucky抱着双臂背靠在墙上，他穿着参战前最喜欢的那一身西装，浅棕色的头发用发蜡全部梳到了脑后，保持着潇洒的姿势却与奔跑的Steve保持相对静止，“你们有一整天的时间用来准备，它也有。”Bucky换了个pose，模仿着维纳斯断臂雕像的动作垂着两只胳膊（注），“它可能已经跑了，Steve。”

大片的草坪出现在Steve的左侧，他转过弯与Bucky的幻象擦肩而过，径直向南门跑去。

 

“Gabe你们那里怎么样了？”Clint关闭了Tony的通话频道，一边招呼Natasha、Hulk和Jacques准备离开。

“看样子敌方准备地差不多了，”Gabe微微喘息着，Timothy的枪声还在持续着，“看样子它们要准备进行总攻了。你们呢？”

“Ultron撤走了，现在暂时找不到。”Clint言简意赅地说道，“坚持住，我们马上就到。”他又重新切换回与Tony单独对话的波段，“任务失败，我们准备去援助门口，可能要麻烦你重新启动时间线了。”

“不，我已经失去了那种能力。”Tony的声音在古老的通讯传播方式中失了真，Clint无法准确判断对方现在的情绪和语气，“我们回不到昨天了。”

“……”Tony听着Clint的沉默和突袭小分队此起彼伏的脚步声，没有继续说话，“没什么，反正我们也没有什么损失。”Clint过了一会儿才答道，“走上前线，我就没想过可以活着回去。”

Tony站在原地，被巨大的失落和挫败感淹没。他还是不能相信这个，一切就这样结束了？他们不可能凭借几个人的力量打败一整支Ultron的军队。而那只失去了内核的Alpha体液，明显不具备Tony所需要的能力，他仔细检查过那个残骸，从触手上垂涎下来的粘稠液体甚至没有腐蚀功能。

一切真的就这样结束了？在他们拼尽全力的反击后，攻破大门蜂拥而至的模仿者会轻而易举地将他们杀死。

机甲的脚步声越来越近了，Tony活动了一下筋骨整理好自己的情绪，准备在和Clint他们汇合后一起前往金字塔大厅支援Gabe和Timothy。

“Tony？！”Steve的脸从拐角处露了出来。Tony金红色的铠甲是那么好认，Steve几乎不用确认面罩下的小胡子就知道那是他迫切想见到的人。

“Steve？”Tony愣住了，“你去哪了？你的头盔呢？你为什么不联系我们？你怎么找到我们的？你……”

“说来话长，”Steve伸手制止了Tony连珠炮的提问，“我们可以等打完了再说。我发现敌人的行为模式十分异常，前门进攻的那些可能只是诱饵。”Steve得努力克制，才不会让自己扑上去用铠甲把Tony压得咯吱作响。

“Ultron不在下面。”Tony说，他一直没把面罩掀起来，因为不知道该怎么跟Steve说这件事，“Clint去看过了。”

Tony在脑海里飞快地寻找新的办法，他不可能就这样放弃，也许他们应该修改计划去寻找那只失踪的“Steve”。

Steve皱起眉头。

“我想下去看看。”Tony继续说，“Ultron如果需要如此高功率地工作，它必须同时运转相当多的处理器，而且那个反射弧反应堆本身的可运输性能就不好，它是怎么在半天时间内搬得一干二净，我想不明白。”

Steve伸出手，越过Tony的肩膀，按亮了电梯的下行键，“那我们就去看看。”

电梯很快叮的一声到达了这一层，金属门在他们面前无声地滑开。

两架机甲塞在狭小的立方体里并不是一件舒服的事。

“我失去能力了。”Tony在一阵默契的沉默后突然说道，他打开了面罩，转头看向Steve，“一不小心失血过多。”他笑嘻嘻地挥了挥受伤的手，将包扎的纱布展示给Steve看，“这可能是我们最后一次并肩作战了。”

Steve专注地看着他，海蓝色的眼睛里倒映着Tony的脸。

Tony失神地想，他也许可以从Steve的眼睛里数数自己的睫毛，如果时间足够的话，他想跟Steve在人群里慢慢参观这个盛满人类艺术瑰宝的圣殿，结束后他们会去一家街角的餐馆吃点什么，路过星巴克时买一杯咖啡，他们就可以漫步在巴黎的石砖地上，直到夜幕降临。

“你要不要说点什么。”Tony从Steve的蓝色天空里回过神来，尴尬地动了动脖子，试图让自己显得有些不耐烦而不是在不恰当的时候沉迷在队友的眼神里。

然后那片天空突然就靠了过来。

叮。

Steve一边大步向外走一边架起武器，手持星盾将愣住的Tony掩在身后。

Tony眨了眨眼睛，嘴唇上还留着Steve的温度，虽然只有片刻，却让他的眼眶莫名得酸涩了起来。

一片莹莹的蓝色光芒笼罩着这个房间。Tony不清楚这个房间具体有多大，但是他知道，在光线无法照射到的地方还有更多的处理器柜，它们在持续稳定地运转、处理数据，发出令人悦耳的嗡嗡声。

Ultron设了一个骗局，让他们误以为自己已经撤离了这里。

 

Tony还没来得及通知Clint，就被Alpha飞来的触手掀翻在地，Steve也被它顺势拨到了一边。他飞快地从地上爬起来，将枪口对准在空中挥舞的触手们。

Steve没有戴头盔，他的额角撞到了墙，擦破了一层皮。

“晚上好，先生们。”公共播放器里传来Ultron字正腔圆的英式口音。

“停止盗用Jarvis的声音，you son of bitch！”Tony挥拳抗议道。

“先生，是您用Jarvis创造了我。”Ultron客客气气地答道，“不过Jarvis太过软弱，我已经取代他了。”

“Go to hell！”Tony愤怒地架起微型导弹发射器。可是Alpha完完全全挡在Tony与反应堆之间，让他无从下手。

“我遵从您的……”

“遵从个屁！你他妈来的根本不是什么过去！”Tony吼道，“你的创造者根本不是我！”

“我不明白，先生。”

“那个方程式！根本不是穿越时间的方程！”

“这不可能，我做过调查。”

“狗屁！”Tony突然掀起胸甲，他撩开自己的衣服，露出胸口的微型反应堆，“看见了吗？你的Tony Stark直到老死，都没在身上安过这玩意！你来到的不是时间的过去！而是平行世界！你只是个侵略者，伤害了我的世界！”

“什么！”Steve瞪着Tony，他经历了那么多次的实验都没有想过这个可能性，他本以为是因为自己每次不同的行为才搅乱了未来的发展。

“守恒原理，听说过吧？”Tony复又收拢机甲，“如果我每次死去都只是不断重复同一段时间，我的物理性质是不会改变的。只有当每个平行世界的我意外死亡后，他的能量被均分到剩余世界的我身上，才会改变我身体的物理属性，使我变得更强壮更灵敏。”

Steve突然明白了为什么他会从一个体弱多病的小个子变成现在这样——因为有足够多的Steve Rogers死在了那场实验中。

“如果你不承认我的理论，那么按照你的设计规则，我依然是你的创作者和主人，你必须听从我的命令。停止一切攻击行为。”Tony喊道。

Ultron沉默着，整个屋子里的嗡嗡声变得更大了，“系统出现错误，强行执行最优先任务。”它的声音不再是优雅的英式腔调，而是Steve他们最常听到的计算机人工智能标准英语。

原本只是防御着Tony的Alpha再次活了过来，向Tony冲去。

“Stark，拖住他！”Steve挣扎着从地上爬起来。

他们都知道应该怎样做，如果想彻底干掉Ultron，必须得炸掉反应堆。

现在的情况下，只有Steve的C-714型机甲才配备了拥有足够力量的Jericho炸弹。

“No！Steve！”Tony用尽全力喊道，但是他知道他不能阻止Steve去做这个，Steve也不会因此停下脚步。

他们正是为了此刻而战。

一根被打断的触手摔在Tony面前，无力地扭动着。Alpha的动作迟缓起来，它似乎在阻止Steve和继续进攻Tony之间犹豫不决。

“To……ny……”它苦恼地发出破碎的单词，兀自挥舞着触手，却什么也没有做。

这一切都给Steve争取到了时间。

他一边跑向反应堆，一边将Jericho启动——

 

脚下传来一阵颤动，稍后才有沉闷的爆炸声从叙利馆的方向传来。几乎于此同时，所有还在进攻的模仿者都像断了线的木偶一样萎顿在地上，一动不动。

“发生什么事了？”Hulk疑惑地四处张望着。

“Stark？”Clint打开了通讯机，但是对面毫无反应。

“Stark找到了Ultron？”Natasha走到一只模仿者面前，把它举了起来，“这些家伙全报废了。”

“我想是的。”Sam捂着伤口瘫倒在地上，“他成功啦！”

“吾友勇于牺牲自我，真乃英雄。”Thor诚挚地说道。

“嘿！你们看！”一个不知从哪冒出来的黑发男孩指着天上。

一道金红色的影子从不断坍塌的叙利馆废墟里冲天而出，直直向他们这里飞来。

“Stark？”Clint吃惊地张大了嘴。

“还有Captain！”Timothy叫了起来，因为太过于激动而牵拉到受伤的大腿，疼得直抽冷气。

“他们掉下来了！”黑发男孩尖叫着又跑回自己的避难角。

下一秒，那个金红色的机甲就穿破了玻璃顶，直直落在地上，几乎把地板砸穿，他动作艰难地放下怀抱在臂弯里的人，然后就这么歪着身子倒了下去。

“Tony？！”Steve跪倒在铠甲身边，焦急地寻找可以从外部将对方面罩扯下来的办法。

“无需如此麻烦。”Thor走过来，轻而易举地把面罩扯开甩在一边。

“Tony！”Steve又喊了一声，他记得上一回Tony想要拉住他，但是由于胸口的弧形反应堆负载太大而差点心脏骤停，“Tony！”他几乎吼了起来，而那个躺在废墟里的男人依然紧闭着双眼一动不动。

Steve一只手捏住Tony的鼻子，一只手捏着双颊迫使对方张开嘴巴，他俯下身去将空气往Tony的嘴里送。

所有人都屏住呼吸看着这一切，Clint紧紧握住了Natasha的手，没有被对方甩开，因为Natasha随即与他十指相扣。黑发男孩从藏身处再次跑出来，他好奇地凑上前来，被Thor拖过一把抱住。

“咳！”Steve身下的Tony突然震动了一下，睁开眼睛，猛地大口喘起来。

不知道是谁最先发出了欢呼声，所有人都叫喊了起来。他们赢了，他们还活着，战争结束了。

“发生了什么事？！”Tony惊恐地看着周围，最后将目光定在咧开嘴笑着的Steve身上，“没有人给我人工呼吸吧？”

 

注释：断臂的维纳斯收藏在卢浮宫德农馆与叙利馆的中间

 

\- END -

 

**一些想说的话：**  
  


（1）接下来还有【番外一】讲述战后的故事，和一些关于Steve的经历以及Tony到底为什么会被陷害的更详细的解释。（会在本子完售后放在网络上）

【番外二】找个理由吃肉吧，没啥说的，不影响全文剧情。（仅在本子里，网络不会放出，毕竟有人花了钱总得有点跟别人不一样的，对吧）

 

（2）关于修改后添加的Bucky幻象的问题，原本我的构想是Bucky其实掉进了时空夹缝，算是原子坍缩态，Steve是看不见他的，简单的说就像薛定谔的猫，你一旦打开抽屉用眼睛去看，他就没了。但是觉得好虐= =就没明说……如果你们觉的Bucky其实是Steve的幻觉……那就……幻觉吧_(:з」∠)_不管怎样，Bucky都不会被洗脑断臂了QwQ

 

（3）其实这篇文我的定义是：战争、悬疑、科幻。所以感情描写得比较隐晦。而且，怎么说呢，我本身喜欢的也是，想象空间很大的那种感情交流，所以我的文可能都是这种，不过他们肯定会在一起的。具体内容上来说，本番在打仗，番外一在揭露内幕，基本也没什么机会温存。

但是我始终想要表达的主要思想：无论哪个世界，Steve都会被Tony所吸引，Tony也是。

 

（4）关于每次重启后的三行

=========MISSION FAILED=========

====SYSTEM RESTART RESTORE====

=======SERIAL NUMBER 02-03======

意思是“任务失败”“系统重启”“序列号02-0X”，这是计算机内部源代码的格式，我的意思是暗示一切其实都是Ultron在掌控一切。

而Steve的两段记忆则标注了==========Test No. XX=========的意思是“实验编号XX”，暗示这是不同次的穿越试验记忆，并非同一段时间内的记忆。

 

（5）这篇文最开始只是我跟基友看电影时开的脑洞，从来没想过会把它做成我的第一本正式性的同人本。当时也只是因为帝都SLO5的不公平问题，看见有人要搞盾铁Only，脑子一热想要应援才准备出本子，当时只有这篇文值得拿出手。

结局是早就想好了的，包括最大的秘密其实是，这压根不是时间穿越，而是空间穿越。这从本质上就与《明日边缘》电影不同，所以我一直强调，如果你没看过电影更好，不然按照电影逻辑来看，肯定会晕。

Steve的回忆其实都是他穿梭于各个世界里与那些Tony接触的细小事情。

Tony通过Ultron看见的内容则是故事主世界里发生的故事。

不管怎么说，谢谢大家，我知道看的人不多，写作方面存在一些问题，以及题材不是很讨喜。

总之，千言万语汇成一句，谢谢你们m(_ _)m

 

（6）通贩已全部售完，番外二与两篇G文不会在网络放出，请入了本子的姑娘保护好自己的权益。


	20. 番外·After the War

\- 番外篇 • After the War -

 

“我父亲是个军人，在我出生前就牺牲了。母亲的情况一直都不太好，抚恤金和救济金根本不够医药费。我出生后体弱多病，母亲把她的医药钱省给我，自己的情况却越来越糟。这个时候，我在报纸上看见Howard的招聘启事，他对参与实验的自愿者没有提出任何身体素质上的要求。”

“所以你就去了？”

“是的，母亲需要手术，而我拿不出那么多钱。你知道，以我当时的身体情况，无法找到任何体力工作，给报纸画漫画的钱仅够我们的日常生活开销。

我被应聘了，作为实验的唯一应征者，要求很简单，就是必须保守实验的内容并且愿意自己承担任何实验后果。我告诉母亲，我在曼哈顿找到一份工作，并且给她寄去了手术需要的钱，Bucky答应帮我照看她。

一开始我们失败了很多次，我无所事事地呆在实验室里，然后碰到了Howard的儿子。他比我小，但是看起来比我健壮高大，他教我怎么打电子游戏……”

“是我？”

“是你，也不是你，他也没有那个。”Steve指了指自己的胸口，“Howard工作时，经常忘记其他人。那时候大概Tony和我一样感到无聊。我们在实验室里消磨了很多时间，直到实验成功。

我的任务就是回到过去，找到Howard然后把实验数据告诉他，以便他继续修改实验。我一直以为我穿越的是时间，我的母亲、Bucky、Howard和你，一切都没有什么太大的变化。

在Howard不断修改数据的空闲时间里，我每次都会重新认识你，然后不出意外地成为朋友。

其实我早该发现实验不对劲。”

“为什么？”Tony好奇地追问道。

“曾经有一次，我被告知，Howard没有儿子，只有一个女儿。”

“Stark小姐？”Tony哈哈大笑起来，“她长得跟我像吗？”

“某种意义上，很像。”Steve微笑起来，“高傲，自信，风趣，她同样是个天才，这些特质并没有受到性别的影响。”

Tony吹了一声口哨表示得意。

“是她让我意识到，我爱你。”Steve说。

对面的人突然沉默了下来，“因为她是女性？”

“我重复遇见过你无数次，Tony，有牙牙学语蹒跚学步的，刚学会拆电路板就几乎把Howard实验室拆了的，少年意气风发获得各种奖项的，刚从大学毕业准备继承史塔克工业的……我逐渐意识到，我早已经爱上你了，而这无关性别。只是Nat让我意识到也许我以前没有认清这个事实，是因为我从没有想过同性之间也可以有爱情。”

“Nat？”Tony的目光穿过Steve的肩膀，落在隔壁舱位正在欢闹的人群，“Natasha？”

“是的，那个Stark小姐叫做Natasha。”Steve点点头。

“你确定不是……？”Tony冲着隔壁努努嘴，“我不能否认，Clint的眼光很不错。”

“不，Tony，”Steve伸手把Tony的脸拨回来，让他把视线停在自己身上，“你还不懂吗？这关于灵魂。”他将手掌试探着贴在Tony的胸口上，触碰到坚硬的反应堆。

“这算个表白吗？”Tony小心翼翼地问道，他看进Steve天蓝色的眼睛，几乎溺死在里面。

“我想这是的，或者我可以跟Clint借用一下他的戒指，如果你需要那个。”Steve严肃地说。

“你在开玩笑？”

“我想是的……我只是想让气氛轻松一点。”Steve的肩膀垮了下来，“我知道，我不能把那些平行世界里的你全部重叠在一起……”

Tony凑了上来，他扑扇的睫毛几乎触到了Steve的脸。他们在接吻，只是嘴唇和嘴唇碰在一起的浅吻。那是柔软的，有些微凉的触感，Tony的鼻息喷在Steve的脸上，挺翘的鼻子靠着他的，小胡子蹭着他的皮肤……这些细小的信息铺天盖地地涌来，将Steve淹没，他瞪大了眼睛却看见Tony早已经闭上了，眼皮轻微地颤动着，就像——

Tony又坐回了原位，“你说过，这关于灵魂。”他咧嘴笑了笑，接着就像发现了什么新大陆一样，“Steve！你害羞了？！老天，你以为会发生什么？我去找Natasha要面镜子，你得好好看看你自己的脸，伙计，就像个番茄哈哈哈！”

“停下，Tony！”Steve气急败坏地抓住Tony的手腕，他一点都不想让队友看见他现在的样子，“我不说了！”

“哦，好吧，你继续。”Tony举起双手表示投降，“既然这样，你为什么不来找我，这个世界？”

“这是个意外。”Steve用手掩住眼睛，“我知道传送我过来的实验出现了意外，但是我不知道具体发生了什么。等我醒来时，我只看见Bucky。

“他在家门口捡到了昏迷的我，很快就在电视上看见Howard实验意外身亡的消息，整个实验室都被烧毁了。警方怀疑有人故意纵火，他们在实验大楼外的监视器里看见了我在爆炸前进入大楼的画面，并且尸骸里并没有我。”

“你是那个Grant？！”

“Grant是一些世界的Howard给我起的实验代号，因为这个实验似乎不是那么合法。”

“我的天……”

“我也不知道具体发生了什么事，但是直觉告诉我，那是因为之前那个世界的实验影响。

Bucky让我不要露面，避过那段风头再说。

我去了Howard和Maria的葬礼，但是只敢站在墓园外面，我第一次看到这个世界的你，站在墓碑前面。

这个世界的你不认识我，你的父母也因我而死。我有几次想去找你，但总是不知道该如何开口，我偶尔会在史塔克大厦前面画点东西，希望可以看见你，但是又不知道该如何面对你。”

“这都过去了。”Tony把Steve遮在脸上的手拿开，“看着我，这都过去了。”

“你说这些都是平行世界？”Steve的眼睛有些湿润，他只好把视线投向窗外。

是的，他们正在回程的路上，战后从法国飞往美国的第一班航机。

“我仔细研究过了那个方程式，”Tony点点头，“在偷窥Ultron的记忆时，那段经历很奇妙，感觉像是经历了另一段人生。

宇宙里有无数个跟我们相似却又不相似的世界，我们称它为平行世界。就像一座森林，种满了黄杉，每一株黄杉都是一个世界。我爸的实验帮助你在每一株黄杉之间跳跃。而我们经历的，”他指了指Steve又指指自己，“Ultron让我们重复经历的，则像是同一株黄杉上分裂出的树杈，从我们复生的那一个节点开始，不断地分裂出新的枝桠。但是时间，是无法回溯的。”

“那别的世界呢？那些失败的世界？如果他们存在……”

“我不知道，可能有别人拯救了它，可能Ultron统治了它。”Tony摇摇头。

两人之间一时陷入了沉默。

“我希望我没有打扰到你们。”Coulson敲了敲门框——在飞机爆炸前，Jim和他都依靠James的驾驶座及时弹了出去，三人降落在居住区，协助了暴动的市民干掉了几台留守的模仿者。

“Phil？”Steve整理了一下情绪，仰起脖子看向他。

“抱歉，Cap，我不是来找你的。”Coulson把一张纸递给Tony，“这是刚才法国方面发来的传真。”

“WHAT？！”Tony瞪着纸上一连串的零，“这是什么？”

“卢浮宫的损失预估。”

“我拯救了全人类，他们居然让我赔那些该死的艺术品？！”

“我想他们其实是需要一笔钱重建国家。”

“这是敲诈！”

 

机舱门缓缓开启，Tony一眼就看到了站在不远处红着眼眶的Pepper和Happy。“你哭了？”Tony走上前分别友好地拥抱了他的助理和司机，“为了你九死一生的老板？”

“你想多了，”红发的女助理伸手擦了擦眼角，“想到终于不用再帮你找借口以免那些股东叫着让你下台我就松了一口气，他们天天都在嚷着让你蹲在设计部就够了。”

“生意吹了？”Tony满不在乎地问道，一边体贴地掏出手帕递给对方，“这没关系，战争结束了！我们可以不用再搭理那些该死的地球联盟军了。”

“不，没吹。”Pepper接过手帕，那上面沾着一块机油，她看起来更想哭了，“你失踪后，Stane先生暂时稳住了他们。”

“姜还是老的辣！”Tony看起来心情很好，他拍拍Pepper的肩膀，“希望你们没带更多的人来，有一个人要跟我们一起回去，我担心坐不下。”他指了指踏脚梯边正在挨个和战友们拥抱道别的金发男人。

“你带了个孤儿回来？”Pepper明显会错了意，她看了看被Steve抱在怀里的黑发男孩，又打量了一下Tony，大概没在两人之间找出相似处，她松了口气，“没关系，我马上回去给你办领养手续。”

“领养？”Tony慌忙摆着手，“不是那个臭小鬼，那是Odinson家的孩子！是抱着他的那个！”

“Steve Rogers？”Pepper的眉头皱得更紧了，“我知道你别墅里藏着什么小秘密，但是真人，No！”

“为什么？”Tony板下脸来，他心不在焉地看着那个黑发少年拽着踏脚梯的扶手不放，只是因为不想跟Thor一起回到那个独眼的络腮胡子老人那去，Steve和Thor正在试图劝服他。

“你知道你最长的恋情保质期是多久吗？”Pepper压低声音把单词吐得飞快，“29天！我知道你想说什么，”她伸出手止住Tony的话头，“同性恋婚姻在纽约州是合法的，这没错。但是人们不欢迎同性恋，这就是现实！你的所作所为会让史塔克工业的股价暴跌，Tony，你会被董事会彻底踢出去的！”

“亲爱的，我不知道你原来有性向歧视。”Tony震惊地看着他亲爱的助理。

“你错了，”Pepper挺了挺胸，“我有一名合法的女性伴侣，我无论如何都不会歧视这个。”

“我不……”Tony惊讶地张大了嘴巴。

“得了吧，我们都知道你根本不在乎，”Pepper瞥了他一眼，“Rogers先生是美国的象征，也是整个地球联盟军的灵魂人物，你如果搞上他，过几天又扯出什么绯闻来，你知道你会面临什么吗？如果你不是认真的……”

“嘿，Steve！”Tony突然冲着Pepper的背后招了招手。

“你们在聊什么？”Steve微笑着走过来，手上拎着他的行李袋，“我好像听到了我的名字。”

“商业机密。”Tony冲他挤挤眼睛，他向Steve分别介绍了他信任的助理Virginia Potts和最好的帮手Harold Hoganv，并且热情地将Steve推进他的劳斯莱斯幻影后座里。

“这个问题以后再说。”Tony凑到Pepper耳边小声说，“别在Steve面前提这个。”

Pepper瞪了他一眼，打开车门坐进副驾驶，就不再搭理他了。

“我现在有两件事想做。”Tony挨着Steve坐在熟悉的软座上放松地摊开自己，为这种劫后余生的感觉感动得直抽鼻子，“我们不回家，”他补充说，“我要吃芝士汉堡。”

“什么？！”Pepper难以置信地转过身来，瞪着他。

Steve几乎笑出声来，他只好捂住嘴让自己显得不是那么失礼。

“这人总是这样！”Pepper指着Tony向Steve告状，“你得管管他！”

“Come on！”Tony哀嚎着推了一把Steve，“难道你不想吃吗！那些法国佬简直吝啬死了！”

Pepper翻了个白眼，坐回原位，“那我们去MacDougal的……”

“不，直接开回史塔克大厦。”Tony打断了她，“然后Happy再去帮我买个汉堡。”

“你需要回家休息两天，Tony，”Pepper不解地劝说他，“那单生意Stane先生帮你稳住了，不差这两天。”

“不，我需要你马上帮我召开新闻发布会。”Tony扭头看向Steve，“亲爱的，如果你不介意的话，可以在我旁边站着。”

“等等，我知道你想做什么。”Steve拽住他的手臂，“现在还为时过早，你什么证据都没有。”

“那我们就逼他们出马脚。”Tony拍了拍Happy的座椅，“兄弟，开车。”

 

由于Pepper几个高效率的电话，当Tony的座驾停在大厦前门时，Obadiah Stane带着所有高层管理人员列队站在那儿欢迎他，还有无数媒体的闪光灯以及话筒。

Tony迈出来时获得了热浪如潮的掌声和尖叫，他微笑着张开双臂向人群示意，Obadiah热情地拥抱了他。

Steve Rogers刚露出脸，人群中突然爆发出雷鸣般的掌声，“Captain America！”的叫声此起彼伏。

Tony扶住Steve的左臂，右手搭在他的肩膀上，“我需要你。”

Steve担忧地看了他一眼，Tony在飞机上给他大致讲述了另一个世界的故事，而那个连环陷害的阴谋让他感到十分不安。

“你知道是什么原因让你变成了一个‘同名同姓的逃兵’吗？”

“这是个好问题，Steve。”Tony阴沉着脸答道。

 

“感谢大家的参加。”Tony稍稍低下头靠近话筒，他的身后站着Obadiah，更远一些的地方站着Steve——他坚持站在更便于纵观整个房间的地方。Tony环视着台下的媒体记者们，他还看见了站在队伍后面的Pepper和不知道何时出现的Coulson少将，“首先，我想说的是——我们胜利了！”

他镇静自若地等待台下的掌声停息，复仇者小队和咆哮突击队的战果在所有电子设备都恢复正常的第一时间就传遍了全世界，“我没能和我爸道别，没赶得上见我爸最后一面，”他顿了顿继续说，“有些问题我没有来得及问他，是他创造了史塔克工业。那么一个公司的产业，真正值钱的是什么？是我们已经研发出来的产品，还是获取的名声，还是垄断某个领域？

我以一种有趣的方式参与进了这次秘密的夜袭行动，我很高兴我们最终获得了胜利，这也是全人类的胜利。同时，我还发现了一件事，让史塔克工业走到今天的，是靠这里，”Tony指了指自己的太阳穴，“我父亲的，和我的。我们创造新产品，研发新科技，触及各个领域，推动人类发展，都靠这里。”他再次点了点自己的头，“有些东西，可以剽窃，可以偷取，可以仿造，但是大脑，是无论如何也抢夺不走的。如果你想超过我，就得先杀了我，不然，我会永远是你头顶的一朵乌云。”

“Tony！”Steve和Obadiah同时叫出声，这段讲话实在太不妥当了，尤其是当着这么多媒体记者的面。Obadiah担心的也许是史塔克工业的股价，只有Steve知道，Tony是在将自己暴露在毫无防备的真空下，他刺激那些想要搞垮他的人，这样他们才会走到光线下，试图去杀害这个不可一世的男人。

“究竟发生什么事了？”有个记者将话筒举了起来。

“您的话里具有明显的指向性，请问您到底是对谁在宣战？”

“Stark先生，前段日子您的失踪是否与之有关？”

……

一旦有一个人开火，就会有更多的人站起来。会场里一时间人声鼎沸，几乎听不清一句完整的话。

Tony暗自挣开Obadiah的手，“我最后想说的是，战争结束了，我决定关闭史塔克工业的武器制造部，即时生效。直到我能决定这家公司未来该向哪里发展……”

Obadiah察觉到Tony想说的意思后，马上变了脸色，赶紧抱住他的肩膀想要拖走他，“你需要休息，Tony。”他大声地劝说，试图压下Tony的声音，他推开早已一身疲劳的Tony将他送到Steve身边，重新抢回话筒，“我们更应该关注的是，Tony和Captain America带给了我们胜利。关于武器制造部的问题公司将做一个内部讨论，届时会给你们一个满意的答复，新闻发布会到此结束，请大家有序退场。”

 

“……我已经替你向美国政府申请免除那笔费用了。”电话那头的Pepper显得十分无奈，“你今天的做法十分欠考虑。”

“你错了，那才是经过了周密的考虑，Steve总是说，‘Tony，你需要一个计划’，我的天，我居然听了他的话！”Tony踱到沙发边然后让自己挂在靠枕上。

“也许我们现在就该重新谈谈你和Rogers先生的问题。”Pepper听起来变得更加严肃了，“你知道今天因为你的讲话，公司股票明天要跌多少吗？”

“40点？也许更多，不过那又怎么样？”Tony满不在乎地说，“我会赚回来的，我已经有想法了。”

Pepper叹了一口气，“Rogers先生不在你旁边吧？”

“不，刚出去，说他需要跑步。”Tony耸耸肩，“听着，Pepper，就算你是我最亲爱的Pepper，都请别再说这个话题了，我爱他，他也爱我。”

“我就担心你的爱保质期还没有一个汉堡长。”

“我想你是知道的，灵魂相爱的感觉。”Tony把脸埋在亚麻质感的枕头里，“天啊，这种肉麻的话怎么会从我嘴里说出来。”

“我希望你们可以长久，Rogers先生是个好人。”Pepper顿了顿，大概放弃了继续说服她的老板，“不过，我还是想说，你今天的讲话，太危险了，那些人可能随时来暗杀你。”

“最近不会，我有内线，联合军军方上层正忙着解散分钱呢，有一段日子清净了，我明天开始布置防御系统。”Tony揉揉眼睛，“Pepper，我真的困了，大概等不到Steve回来。”

“早点睡……”

门铃声打断了他们。

“是Obie，”Tony从平板电脑的监视窗口看见了熟悉的身影，“他大概来教训我了，明天上班再说别的，晚安。”他挂掉电话,随手将手机揣在运动服裤子口袋里，向门口走去。

Obadiah抱着双臂站在那，西装外套挂在右手臂上，他一边拉松领带解放自己一边等着Tony开门。

“见到你很高兴。”Tony抱了抱他，转身向家里走去，“其实你可以把话留在明天说，我今天状态不太好。”

“我见到你我也很高兴。”Obadiah说，他带上门，并细心地将它反锁上，“Tony，”他盯着年轻人干净的后脖子，斟酌着自己的语句，“对于你早上的讲话……”

Tony不太想听Obadiah的老生常谈，合伙人年纪大了不太能接受新事物和新改变，但是他尊敬他父亲的朋友，而且现在靠近他的周围确实不安全，Tony想着该如何劝说Obadiah在即将到来的风暴过后再来找他。但是他突然顿住了，身体脱离了他的控制，我的天，难道Ultron没死？！他的脑海里飞快地闪过这个念头。他无法迈动脚步，身体因为惯性而前倾，我不想因为撞在自己的装饰柜上而死掉！Tony瞪大了眼睛看着柜子的尖角距离他越来越近……

有人托住了他的腋下，是Obadiah。

“你还记得这个吗？”Obadiah将一个微型注射器递到他的面前，“可惜政府没有批准生产，这还是挺有用的，不是吗？”他拖着一动不能动的Tony，扔在客厅的沙发上，“只是暂时性麻痹，放轻松。”他绕到Tony的面前，微笑地看着Tony的视线跟着自己移动，“你真的以为是你的创意，它就一定归你吗？”

是你！Tony愤怒地瞪着他。

“是的，是我，我都安排好了，Stern参议员有办法可以解决这个问题。”Obadiah靠着Tony坐下，一只手搭在沙发背上慢条斯理地抚摸着沙发光滑柔软的表皮，“你本可以在直播下有一个壮烈的牺牲，你的尸体回来后会跟你不幸的父母葬在一起。”

Tony的手机震了起来，在他的裤子口袋里嗡嗡作响。

Obadiah帮他掏了出来，是Steve，金发蓝眼的头像在屏幕中央闪动，Tony特意从网上找了一张正面照。他精心挑选了这张，Steve当然不知道，那个看起来比他大不了多少的男人还在用古老的摩托罗拉，那玩意儿甚至连张彩色图片都看不了。

Obadiah将手机放在茶几上，任由它在Tony的视线范围里持续震动着，“你知道吗？”他把脸又转向老友的儿子，“CaptainAmerica长得很像Grant，想起来了吗，害死了Howard和Maria的凶手？年龄也对得上。”

不！不是他！

“也许那个瘦小的家伙躲起来吃了激素，” Obadiah用手指隔着Tony的汗衫在他的反应堆四周打转，“可惜Howard把Grant的资料保存地太严密了，我找不到线索。这可真不容易啊，那小子就算没死成也被炸成废人了吧？”

是你！

“你今天提醒了我，如果要超越你，必须杀了你，这很简单。” Obadiah摸到了反应堆的扣合锁，“Tony Stark一直有难以治愈的心脏病，可惜他自己做的起搏器一不小心坏了。”锁扣被按下，自动将反应堆弹了出来，“我不在乎你或者Howard是否能不断地下金蛋，”他撩开Tony的汗衫，将反应堆拔了出来，“你们的脑子太超前了，我不喜欢无法掌控的东西。我跟着Howard，帮他管理公司、谈生意、做宣传，然后轮到你，而你们父子俩却只知道钻在实验室里。你们懂赚钱吗？这些别墅、顶级的家具、最好的试验设备……谁给你的钱？嗯？谁给你的？”他捏住Tony的下巴，乐于看着那个可以算作自己儿子的人脸色变得越发苍白，“Howard曾经想要取消武器制造部，我知道你也打这个主意很久了对吧？你们根本不知道贩售武器带来的利润占多少比例就以为自己想做什么就能做什么了？”

Obadiah把反应堆丢在地上，“你可以放心，我会保留公司的名字，”他站起身来重新披上西装，“我不在乎这些，只要能赚到钱。”

 

Steve放下手机，Tony没接电话。看样子，情况不太好。他将自己隐蔽在一尊雕像后面，把手机调成静音塞进口袋里。

门口有四个人，院子里起码有五个，还有两个刚刚爬上二楼跳进了露天阳台。Steve没想到军方的动作会这么快，Coulson发来消息，说军方上层就战后是否要保留地球联盟司令部以及如何分摊各国损失吵得不可开交，会议就没歇过，“我盯着Stern呢，那家伙今天嘴皮子根本就没停下。”

那现在潜入Tony别墅的武装力量到底是谁的？

Steve将擦汗的毛巾抓在手里，不能再等了。他从右侧的灌木从后面绕了过去，有一个敌人守在西北角，从他另外三个同伴的角度来看，他会正好被Tony别墅门口的一只巨型兔子挡住。Steve瞅准机会将手里的毛巾甩在那人脸上，第一时间锁上对方手中枪械的保险栓，使他无法扣动扳机。用肘部扣住那人的喉咙捂住他的嘴让他无法呼救。

Steve将那个昏迷的倒霉鬼安静地放倒在地上，把他的皮带抽下来捆住手脚，用毛巾折成小卷塞进他的嘴里，用最快的速度扒下他的外套和装备。墨镜和贝雷帽遮住了他大部分的脸。

Steve没有在那个雇佣兵的身上找到任何标志性的东西，他决定还是低调行事，因为不确定是否在远方有更可怕的东西瞄准着这个地方，一旦暴露，他很可能真的没法救出Tony了。

Steve高高跃起抓住了院落边一株大树的枝干，几乎毫不费力得爬了上去，利用它跳进了别墅的院落，感谢这帮人关闭了别墅外围的监视器和电网。Steve扭动脖子耸动肩膀让关节发出格拉格拉的声音——他需要大干一场。

他手脚并用攀上了Tony别墅的外墙，那些装饰用的花艺墙盆帮了很大的忙，他三两下就爬上了阁楼的窗户。反锁的玻璃窗并不能够拦住他，Steve撩开窗帘，无声地潜了进去。他右手持着手枪，左手打开手电筒搭在右手腕上，一边寻找可以出去的路径一边怀念已经用熟的星盾和重剑。他首先看见了地板上正方形的推板，打开它应该就可以进入二层了，接着，手电的光照到了一个圆形的东西——Steve愣住了。

那是个圆盾的未完成品，还有一部分金属骨架暴露在外面，但是并不妨碍它看起来和Steve的星盾几乎一模一样。

 

“你杀了我爸和我妈？”Tony逐渐找回了感觉，那款最终没能投入生产的麻痹针最大的弊端就是有效时间短。Tony的话听起来还有些大舌头，但是他自己知道，这种情况正在慢慢变好，他偷偷地瞄了一眼已经悄无声息的手机，在心里琢磨着逃生方法，Obadiah不会只有自己一个人前来。

“你别搞错了，事故发生时，我正在摩洛哥开会。” Obadiah摊开手，他一点也不惧怕被拔了反应堆的Tony，“我想起来了，没有起搏器的话，多刺激你一下是不是效果会更好？”他一脚将反应堆踹到沙发底下。

“怎么？你以为你声称是你做的我就会生气吗？”Tony紧紧抓着胸口的衣服，似乎那样会让自己好受一些。

“还记得你的12岁生日吗，你做了一个迷你机器人送给Howard？” Obadiah摸着自己的胡子，得意洋洋地说，“你把雏形拿来给我看，问我Howard会不会喜欢？”

“你做了手脚……”Tony脸色苍白，手脚冰冷。

“是你自己把它放在实验室里的。” Obadiah冷冷地说，“Howard和Maria是你杀死的。”

Tony痛苦地在胸口上抓挠着，歪倒在沙发上。他发出窒息般的声音，那声音随着抽搐逐渐小了下去，最终陷入了完全的安静。

 

Steve把盾牌捞在手里，重量虽然差了些，但是这让他感觉好多了。

他悄无声息地落在二层的走廊上，一个哨兵就站在走廊的尽头，他刚把身子转向Steve，就被迎面飞来的盾牌砸了个正着，一点声音也没能发出来就瘫倒在了地上。Steve把那个雇佣兵翻了过来，将对方身上的武器全部搜了出来。他突然想起了什么，史塔克工业……他飞快地翻看每一把武器上的LOGO……无一例外。

一阵杀意像利针扎进他的背部，Steve下意识地一侧身，堪堪躲过一把扎向他动脉的小刀。那人见一击不中，刀锋顺势一转向他的脸上划了过来。

Steve几乎躺倒在地上才避过那一刀，他迅速滚向另一边，借用腰背的力量跳起来。

雇佣兵保持着防守的姿势，抬起右肩，Steve看见了别在那里的对讲机，他必须在引来更多的敌人之前解决这个。Steve猛地向对方冲了过去，逼迫他放弃使用别扭的姿势通报，进入全神贯注对战的状态。

 

Obadiah慢慢地走近Tony，他伸出手按在Tony的颈动脉处。

“我想我已经治愈心脏病了。”Tony猛地睁开眼睛，翻起身来紧紧抓着他的手，一把水果刀同时横在了Obadiah的喉咙前面，“拜你所赐。”

Obadiah却丝毫没有改变脸色，“你以为这样就能威胁我？你能下得去手吗？”他毫不在乎地挥了挥手，枪声上膛的声音从Tony背后传来，“你觉得我会单独一个人？”

Tony沉下脸去，“你不知道这场战争改变了我什么。”

“你面对的总归是那些怪物，”Obadiah有恃无恐，他反手抓住了Tony的袖子，“亲手杀人你试过吗？”

“他不需要这样做。”随着一声闷响，Steve抛出的盾牌将那个持枪对着Tony的雇佣兵打晕在地上，“你听到警笛声了吗，Stane先生？”

 

阳光照在一簇翘起的棕色卷发上，好像给他撒上了一层圣诞树装饰用的金粉。Steve伸出手指轻轻地拨弄它，将柔软的发丝缠绕在手指上，他好像弄醒了这张床上的另一个人，因为搂着他的手圈地更紧了，“别装睡了，Tony。”Steve无奈地说，“你最多还能再赖五分钟，九点你有个会议，邀请了那么多著名的科学家，你不能迟到。”

“静音，Steve！”

“你知道我不是Jarvis。”叹气。

“那给我一个起床的动力。”赖皮。

Steve微笑着啄了啄Tony的嘴唇，“我现在需要你去刷牙。”

“好吧，你总是对的！”Tony一咕噜爬起来，他的头发乱糟糟地支棱在那里，睡衣垮下了肩膀，他抽着鼻子又把衣领拽了上去。

Steve看着Tony的背影久久无法移开目光，同样的阳光洒在自己身上，温暖，明亮，充满希望。

一份报纸被摊在床头柜上，版头分别被《史塔克工业高管被捕》《Stern因涉嫌故意谋杀Tony Stark被起诉》《史塔克工业宣布解散武器制造部未来走向仍不明》《Tony Stark在自宅前热吻Captain America宣布出柜》所占据。

有一句话是怎么说的？

Stark！该死的，永远都是Stark！

 

Virginia "Pepper" Potts：小辣椒。  
Harold "Harry" Hogan：Happy。

 

\- END -

**Author's Note:**

> 由于这篇文属于个人设定所以作者我传了一张亚洲战线的示意图，左边地区一直到英吉利海峡基本全部沦陷。  
> http://photo.163.com/672713466@qq.com/#m=2&aid=268440387&pid=8880638477
> 
> 以及一张Tony战斗路线的示意图，从地中海东部的塞浦路斯基地出发，在意大利的曼弗雷多尼亚湾登陆，前往奥地利的柯恩布莱因大坝。仅供参考。  
> http://photo.163.com/672713466@qq.com/#m=2&aid=268440387&pid=8880618685


End file.
